


Skyra: Beginning of the Elementals

by Elementals18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Elements, F/F, F/M, Futuristic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Violence, What are Happy Endings?, Wings, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 66,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementals18/pseuds/Elementals18
Summary: Eventually no matter how far you run, how long you forget. The sins of your past shall always come back to haunt you. The walls you put around your heart crumble in a single instant and your entire world freezes. Some people may feel reassured by comforting there past. Not me. I don't want to remember. The pain... the feeling of failure. My loved one dying.. my precious person getting taken away due to my weakness. The pain he inflicted upon me. The childhood I never had. Remembering the eyes that I had drained of life, the smell of copper that drenched the air. The pitiful moans of pain. The sounds of my victims dying, drawing there final breathes. The monster I had become. One I had shackled deep within me kept in the darkest part of my mind. I don't want to become that again. Don't make me remember!! Please... I can't break anymore... then I've already been broken.~Hi everyone! I've been working on this story for a couple of years and after much convincing I have now put it on archive! Also if you want to read the Please tell me what you think of it! This book means a lot to me. It is not a fan fiction but a work of my own creation!
Relationships: Jake/Katelyn, Skyra/Shadow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I’ve been working on for many years. I’ve posted on Wattpad as well. Please leave anything you like or things I can work on hope to one day publish this. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading.

‘A blank void. A place where there is nothing. Nothing... if so then why am I here. Is this my fate. After everything... the pain the heartache... is it all over for me. Who is me. Who am I. Faces burry and dull echo through my mind. Along with the feeling of my heart ripping from my chest. Who are they. These people who haunt me. Who am I.‘ 

I was floating; nothing was above or below me. When I opened my eyes there was only darkness, yet as I examined my surroundings I felt no fear. I kept sinking when suddenly, it stopped, and I found myself able to stand. Kind of a strange sensation, imagine standing in a black room and the floor can't be seen. Like standing on glass waiting for it to break and you to continue falling.

Now able to accomplish the feat of standing at all, I began to look around once more. Possibly there was something I missed. As I did, I saw that the area around me was starting to lighten. Quickly, I look away so my eyes wouldn't burn from the sudden brightness. Moments passed and I slowly reopened my eyes, letting them adjust. I looked around some more. What I saw no amount of words could bring to life. It was amazing... So many colors surrounded me filling me with a warmth that I had not felt before. I felt at peace.

The darkness had turned into a large field with tall grasses, the wind pushed them around sending the image of waves. Over to my right was the distance outline of a forest. Above were the sounds of birds flying across the crystal blue sky. Wisps of clouds swirled in the air around the sun that shown with a peaceful brilliance. Not seeing any other land markers, I began to walk over to the forest. Not knowing what I would find but again I felt no fear. Pretty funny considering I didn't have any memory of this place.

That's when I stopped completely freezing in my tracks. Memory? My memory, what happened before this to get me here in this strange place? Now that I think about it I...I didn't even know who I was. A wave of panic swept through me. What was going on... why... why am I... who... My breathing became erratic as I lost myself more and more to the verge of insanity. Clutching my head I fell to the ground eyes wide.

My body curling in on its self, my ears heard nothing as my mouth opened. Was I screaming and if so why couldn't I hear it? Black spots began to dance at the edge of my vision. I was losing air but why I don't understand. I don't understand any of this! 'Calm down.' A single thought that danced around my mind. A voice familiar but one that was not my own... or was it. It didn't speak again. Left alone I began to focus. Calm down. Breath in breath out deep slow breathes. Just like it said... 'Good very good.' It encouraged before fading once more.

The process was slow but soon I had begun to recover. When I had finally been able to breathe properly I began to unravel from the ball I had curled up in. Once more I took a deep breath. I glanced around trying to find something anything that could possibly trigger some kind of a memory a flash or something. Though after a while I had begun to lose hope. I fell to the ground on my knees as I felt tears begin to gather at the edge of my eyes. I closed and forced them back but I couldn't stop the choked sob that erupted from my throat. Turning my head to the sky I screamed. Pain, agony, fear, anger, and uncertainty vibrated from my throat out of my mouth. Echoing through the empty field that trapped me. "Just who am I!"

'Skyra.' I halted before shooting to my feet. I looked around nothing was there. But I could have sworn- 'Skyra.' I froze. There I was again it said Skyra. Was that my name? "My name is Skyra." I tested it, yes it sounded right. I smiled. I found my name. I fought the urge to dance with joy. Instead, I focused on the real problem. I was still missing so much. Sitting back down within the tall grasses slowing my breathing I concentrated and searched. I was Skyra, but who made me Skyra? Who were the people closest to me? The people I cared for the most. If I had any that is...

A quick pain filled me before it faded and a young boy's face was there. About a year old, blond curly hair surrounded his head and soft brown eyes looking at with me warmth and love. Strange for a boy so young to show such an emotion. Love blossomed in my chest. I knew who this was. This was my brother. Warren. My precious baby brother the one I had sworn to protect... he was so unlike me, so innocent where I was defiled in darkness. I shivered as that thought crossed my mind...

My own black raven hair contrasted with his own golden blond hair and the only trait I had inherited from my mother, my blue eyes where he was brown. We couldn't be more opposite... and yet so similar. Then the love disappeared replaced with such hopelessness and loss. I flinched, what happened for me to feel this way.

'Failed...protect...mother...death...controller...father...gofers...chaos...crimson...copper...blood...monster." The voice whispered brokenly. My eyes widened. Mother? Father? A woman and a man appeared. The woman was about 5'4 with long blond hair that traveled down her back, tired yet surprisingly bright blue eyes pierced through me with smooth tanned skin without a blemish, unlike mine. Once more such love filled me and yet, such regret. This was my mother. The man next to her was the exact opposite. Black hair and dark brown eyes, pale skin with a scar that traveled across his right eye. Yet left the eye undamaged. His was very tall about 6'1 not too strong yet muscles defined him. Scars littered his knuckles that told stories of his battles and the enemies he had created. Betrayal, hatred and yet a little respect filled me. My betrayer, my teacher, he was my father. The one who made me a fighter and a survivor? My torturer. Then more memories filtered in.

This was about my parents. Stories late at night that my mother had told me, from what father had cursed in his anger while beating me black and blue, from what I discovered myself.

My father was a warrior, an old soul that didn't belong in this world. Though if he wanted to survive he had to become as such. Then he met my mother and fell in love with her. She was from the higher classes. Her parents ran a business that was quite successful. But they found out my grandparents didn't approve of the partnership and forbad her from seeing my father. Of course, that didn't work. My mother would sneak out to visit him. To her, he was kind gentle he truly loved my mother. Years passed and the relationship was finally put to light. My grandparents if you could even call them that were furious. Thus they left my mother to fend for her self only to completely disown her when she became pregnant with me. After a while, they got married and had me a few months later.

That's when things changed. Father's enemies came. They attacked the house when I was barely a year old. Father managed to fight them off but he knew that he needed something done. So when mom was working he took and trained me. To fight, to survive, to lead, to kill... Not caring that I had only just learned to walk. The first present he ever gave me was a knife with a seven-inch blade for my third birthday, one that I have always kept with me since then. He was a ruthless taskmaster, but he was my father so I did what I could.

Because of him I never had a childhood. I was a soldier never knowing the safety of not knowing too much. The only reason I didn't become like him was due to my mother. She was a saint who didn't deserve my father. She knew what father was doing and tried to stop it but I refused. I knew that he was only trying to protect her. When I turned five every day after I came home from school my father trained me. Mom would come up to me and led me to the living room where she would treat my injuries. She comforted me when I wasn't strong enough to control my emotions. I knew that the training he had me doing was for a good reason. He said it was the only way, as an extra defense for when he had to leave.

I knew he was going to. His enemies were too strong and were looking for him so in order to protect mother he had to go. To use himself as bait so the rest of us could live. If everything went to plan then he would be back. I loved yet hated him. Yet even as I say this I could never have predicted what happened next. Mother had become pregnant. When she told father I could feel his rage happiness and unease. This event had put a major stop to his plans.

During those months leading up to my sibling's birth, father's training became worse. He drove me harder and most of the time I would pass out in exhaustion. At times he scared me. Not allowing me to leave the training grounds until I got a certain move right. Once I did I had to do it until it was engraved in my every soul. Then he would randomly attack me. I learned to sleep with my eyes open at all times. Sleep light always aware of everything around me.

The months passed and soon my brother was born. When I saw him for the first time such happiness filled me. I knew he was the one I was supposed to protect. Yes, I was only six at the time and my father may have been a bastard but that didn't mean that he didn't teach me important lessons. He taught me to never be like him. It was good to have emotions. It was okay to care because it could only push you to be stronger once you had something to protect.

A month later early in the morning I had awoken to the sound of voices coming from the hall. Silently I got up and made my way over down the hall and to the living room. My father and mother stood there, near the front door. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were red and shining with an emotion I was all too familiar with. In my mother's arms was Warren, he squirmed lightly as she clutched him tighter, fear for the future shining in her eyes. At that moment I couldn't believe what was happening. What was going on, why was mom... Then I saw the bags at my father's feet and I knew.

At that moment I wasn't the fighter that father had taught me to be. I was just the scared little girl that didn't know what the future would hold. Racing forward I latched myself onto his arm. Tears falling from my eyes as I pleaded and begged him not to leave. If he did what would happen to mother, my brother. I needed him to stay I couldn't protect them both not alone.

Father looked at me before blocking mother from seeing me and from hearing the words he whispered in my ear. "It's your turn. Protect them remember what I told you. Do not fail me. I'm true-" He cut himself off suddenly as he then picked up the bags before the mask was back upon his face. It was just like him. No words of acknowledgment no I'm proud of you or I love you. Just business like always not really surprising, by now I was used to it.

I watched as he glared at us like we were lower than the dirt he walked on. Forcing myself not to flinch under his gaze I glared back with all the hatred and rage I could muster remembering back to his training. Stepping between him and my mother and brother I spoke up. "Get out," I whispered but the intent was clear. Looking at him I could see a bit of pride in his eyes and certainty that I would protect them. I was finally standing up to him. That just made me angrier. This man doubted me. "GET OUT!!" I roared as I pointed to the door.

Eyes blazing with a fury that burned deep into my soul. He had taken everything from me and now he was leaving us. I won't fail. He smirked at me seeing my resolve then turned and walked out. His image fading as the door closed. Waiting a few moments I then turned automatically and took my brother from mother's arms. Just in time to, as she collapsed to the ground tears falling from her beautiful crystal blue eyes so much like my own as she covered her mouth trying to choke back the sobs that escaped her. I showed nothing only shifted my brother in my arms as I bought my mother into a hug trying to comfort her as much as I could.

As I felt her warm tears fall onto my shirt I made a promise then as I held my family close. I would do anything to protect them. I would never let them be harmed. I loved them too much for that to fail after all this. I. Could. Not. Fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Please if you enjoyed the first chapter spread it around! I could use all the support I can get! I hope I can hear from you all and your thoughts on this journey as we continue. Thank you again, and may the Elements guard you.


	2. Loss of Innocence

‘Stop asking if I'm okay because I'm tired of lying. I failed. Everything was lost and I was now alone. Everyone was gone. My hope and my reason for living were gone. Torn away, I was left abandoned. Struggling to find a way back. I'm tired of crying. I'm sick of smiling when truthfully I'm dying. But there was still one light left, one thing that kept me going through all the pain and heartache. I won't give up. Not when there is still so much I have to do. So here I am. Are you proud?’

Days had passed sense father had left and we had fallen into a rhythm. During the day I would go to school while mother watched Warren. When getting home I'd make mom dinner before she went to work, if I could even call it that. Her 'work' consisted of entertaining higher-ups in the town, people who were richer, who had influence. Father hadn't sheltered me from the darkness of this world. I knew exactly what she did. He never thought of me as a child. He freely cussed around me and he never let up in anything he did. Showing me the 'sights' of the town in which we lived. I wasn't saved from any of it. From the moment I was born, father had already planned everything. Though he didn't know what his leaving would do. What it would cost my mother myself and Warren...

Though one thing he never did was introduce me to true battle. Yes we would fight each other and I was always in life threating conditions but I hadn't face anyone other than my father. When I came of age I had begun to go to school. So father trained me at night. I hated it both his training and school the reason being is because I was treated unfairly. Both the teacher and students hated me both for different reasons. The adult hated me because of who my parents were and the kids were following their parents had told them.

If not for mother's orders then I would be getting a job along with her but I had to watch Warren while she was gone in case 'they came'. So I did. I watched silently as my mother would come back with a new bruise or cut yet she said nothing as I gently patched her up. As she did so many times for me in the past, I asked no questions either. She didn't need to go through it more than she already did. Once was more than enough.

More then once I begged her not to do this. Never telling her of the places father had brought me years before. The things are hidden underneath the façade of happiness and light, gang members with dark eyes gazing out as they lurked in the shadows, hidden from view to all who were unaware of their concealed malevolence. Hookers lining the streets flashing skin at unsuspecting males, looking for an extra dime or two, children with sunken eyes and skinny bodies scurrying away like rats when a stranger came near, hunger and poverty all in the red light district.

She didn't need to know that. I wish I told her because by now it was already too late. The wheels had turned and the cord forever snipped changing our destiny as we spiraled down an abyss futile to escape.

Almost a year had passed without any trouble, and sadly our world ended all too soon. I watched as my reality came crumbling around me unable to stop the path I had chosen. The person or monster I had chosen to become. This was something I would never forgive my self for. That fateful day I turned into something that I'll never be able to take back. I had become the thing that my father had wished for but the price was too much to pay.

I had walked to my mothers work while Warren was sleeping. Some kids at school who believed I was an easy picking for them to bully had held me up. I left them running home with a few bruises and maybe a broken nose. I could have done much worse. Besides they insulted my mother nobody insults my mother while I'm around. Mother had left by the time I had gotten back to the house. So I was bringing her dinner.

It was already late afternoon so the streets were mostly empty. It was at this time that the shadows of the town came out. Covered in the darkness they thrived. I kept walking ignoring the darken alleys filled with dreadful whispers. Even though I had been here before I couldn't help but look around. The buildings weren't anything special but they were built to last. Ruins of civilization long past reached up, like broken echoes of what humanity once was. What we were and how we destroyed our world. Looking past the town, in the distance was the outline of a wall. I snorted lightly.

The ones who were in charge the town said it was meant to protect us. A wall...nothing special about it or at least they hadn't given us any detail of what it was made out of. Still, how could that protect us from the surges...?

As I traveled farther the town became dirty. A foul stench hung in the air and the feeling of being watched. I quickened my pace. There were too many memories here that I'd give anything to forget. Soon the brothel where my mother worked came to in view. Slipping in quickly and ignoring the stares of the customers I went to one of the women named Lea. She was a friend of my mothers and quite beautiful. Currently, her brown hair was tied up in a bun and her face covered with makeup. Long lashes making her chocolate eyes seem huge. I had met her on few occasions so we were on slight talking terms plus she was a little better than the others that worked here.

Setting down my mother's dinner I walked over to her. She was to the side with a ...customer. Great but I still had to know. "Hey, Lea is my mom here?" I lifted the small brown bag I had. "I brought her dinner but I don't see her anywhere," I said over the noise and the smell of sweat and lust. A chill went down my spine when a heard a lengthy moan coming from the Lea.

Lea turned to me, the man next to her that was once attached to her neck glared at me for interrupting there fun. Giving me a small apologetic smile Lea nodded before pointing to the back exit. "She went out there to get some air. She just finished with a customer. You know how she is." Lea knew that my mother was only here to feed Warren and I. with the reputation my father had most places turned her away. This was the only way she could feed us. I hated it. My mother forced to become this. Lea understood that my mom was fragile yet also so strong. I nodded. Suddenly the man chuckled drunkenly. He was older a balding head yet the clothes he wore showed his status. Probably a well-off merchant, clothes and other accessions found in the ruins of our once proud civilization going by the condition he was in.

"Oh... you mean that little blond women hehe... I was planning on having her next. Such a nice treat, that one." He grinned at me showing me the gaps where his teeth had fallen out. Anger filled me as my hand twitched. My head bowed slightly as I glared at the man. Lea saw the look on my face and quickly turned the attention of the man back to her.

Growling lowly I turned quickly leaving Lea. Setting my mothers dinner in the back where her normal clothes were and went out the door to the alley to get away. I just wanted to see my mother before I returned home to Warren and also shower.... And not kill the man who dares touch my mother... Whenever this line of work becomes too much I would find her out here. Sometimes with a man or another woman... but usually, she was alone.

I still wonder if checking on my mother was the right choice. Maybe it would have been better if I had just left not that I would know cause by then it was already far too late.

Exiting the building I breathed a deep breath of cleaner air then the air in there. It was truly suffocating, with all the bodies and lack of moving room, plus the fact of no open windows to circulate the odor left.

Shaking my head I went down into the alley. I looked around. "Weird. Mom usually stays in this area... its bad if she wanders off and she gets called back." Shrugging I turned to go out of the alley. I would see her when she got off her shift. Besides Lea would tell her I brought her dinner.

That's when I heard it. The sound of shuffling and a pain filled groan broke the silence, sadly I knew who voice it belonged to. I froze for an instant then race further down, deeper into the darkness of that alleyway. Finally, I turned the corner only to see hell. "M...Mom...?"

Blood splattered the walls. My mother was there. Her body was in shambles, clothing that already barely covered her body before were now in tatters that hung loosely, allowing me to see the damage that had been done. She had cuts all over her body and stab wounds located on her shoulders and arms. She had been tortured. Her once beautiful long blond hair was cut and was scattered around her. Bruises on her face blood dripping from her lips and a black eye stood out.

Three men stood surrounding her. The biggest and most scarred one held my mother by her head. Two men one in grey the other in brown stood to either side of the scarred one. I let out a choked gasp in seeing it. The men turned giving my mother a good view of me. Seeing me her eyes pleaded for me to run. "S...Skyra?" She whispered weakly. The man who held her snorted.

"Oh, and who is this?" He asked slowly looking at my mother. "Don't tell me that Darren had a kid with you Aurora." He laughed before he let her go. Her body fell as if in slow motion, slumping to the ground with an echoing thud.


	3. Bloodlust

‘The rage that burned within me, the blood boiling within my skin, my muscles twitching, body aching with the need, eyes seeking their weakness. They had hurt one I loved most. Now they will die. I will cut and carve. Rip and shred. Listen to there cries for mercy. I will not care. I am my father's daughter. His weapon. A monster.’

"Mom!" I cried at seeing her fall. Yet I could do nothing other than stand there. She struggled to get up from off the ground but was unable, as she then looked up at the scarred one.

"Please, Shane... she's only a child let her... go..." she pleaded with a broken voice. A voice I had never heard her speak. I noticed the dried tearstains that covered her pale, abused face. She had been crying. When I saw this, I felt rage. Rage, that burned deep into very depths my soul. They hurt her. Abused her. Made her cry. Then I turned my attention to the men. Turning my head down my black hair shadowing my eyes. I could feel my self-lose control. They would pay for their transgressions. 'LEAVE NONE ALIVE!' The voice roared in my head but I paid no attention. My focus was completely on my fallen mother. In that instant, everything seemed to freeze as a cold... foreboding evilness rose and trickled through my veins. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Shane's voice spoke once again. He was laughing.

He moved around my mother's body and gave her a solid kick to the stomach. She let out a small moan. Not a cry, she had no energy left. Memories assaulted me. My mother smiling at me after my father trained me. My mother, humming softly as she walked around the kitchen holding Warren in her arms. My mother refusing to shed tears as the town persecuted her and forced her to become a whore. My mother... the reason I didn't become a monster. My mother always bright... always strong... reduced to nothing...

"You refuse to tell us exactly where Darren is. Maybe if we hurt your precious daughter you'll be willing to speak before you die." He glanced in my direction as he motioned his men to surround me. "Besides... the look in that girl's eyes tells me... she is no child." He hissed mostly to himself yet I could hear it in the silence of the alley

The two men spread out to either side observing me. Slowly I reached for the knife that I kept with me at all times. Father was wrong... they had come. His leaving did nothing and now... mom was... all I saw was red as I gazed at my mother's attackers. "You shouldn't have touched my mother..." I hissed. Grabbing my knife from my belt I gripped it tightly getting into a stance my father had taught me. The knife was more like a sword in my young hands. Big, heavy, reliable, a weight I was used to, that I shouldn't have been used too. Shane observed me.

"What do you think you can do? Look at yourself. Trembling in fear." He chuckled. I looked down for only a moment.

"You hurt someone dear to me... don't think I'm going to let you get away with that." I snarled looking back up at him as I then launched myself to the left where the man in brown stood. He laughed as I ran at him. With him underestimating me it gave me the perfect advantage. With my above average speed, I was able to get close before he could defend himself. Whipping out with my knife I sliced his wrist deeply and dove out of the way as he roared in pain as I kicked his knee. A loud snapping sound filled the air as well as his cry of pain. He fell as I twisted around and appeared behind his back.

"Look out!" The man in grey cried out as I lifted my knife again and drove it into my victim's spine. He cried out as he fell limp to the ground. Looking back up at Shane I glared.

"I'm not shaking in fear...this... this is rage!" I thundered. Shane glared at me shocked.

"You brat!" The man in grey roared as he leaped at me with a knife of his own. "I'll kill you!" Turning my attention to him I dodged his blows. 'He's fast." I thought barely ducking under a swing. Backing away I got some distance and watched him. I knew I could win I just had to be smart about it. Anger... the anger is distracting him. I realized as he came at me again. As he approached I shifted to get in a strike of my own when suddenly my feet slipped. My eyes widened as I noticed the blood from the man I had killed trailed over to here. My quick moment made me slip on the blood that was there losing the traction I had with the ground. 'Crap.' I thought only to look up and see the grey thug right on top of me. 'Double crap!' I panicked backing away yet not quickly enough. I managed to dodge a fatal blow but his blade made it to the bottom of my ear and slicing across my jaw. A flesh wound yet very painful, I cried out and stumbled back.

'Idiot focus! Do you really want this guy to win? Use your training and kill him!' The voice roared in my head as new rage and energy flooded me.

"This is the end of you." He grinned licking my blood from his blade. I shook my head ignoring the pain.

"Don't be so sure of that." I hissed. Running at him again I surprised him. Getting ready he spread his legs out as if to grab me. I grinned as I dropped using my momentum to slide underneath his legs. As I did I once more shot out my knife to cut straight through his Achilles heel. He cried out and crumbled much like his deceased comrade. Dropping his knife I kicked it away when he tried to reach for it. I walked in front of him slowly not worried about Shane as he still stood motionlessly observing me.

"You little..." He growled as his ankle bled. I approached.

"I told you not to be sure. Look where that arrogance has gotten you." I grinned the ice still freezing my veins. He saw the look in my eyes and his own turned into fear.

"No... you don't have it in you... You don't have the heart of a killer!" He cried trying to scramble away. I shook my head.

"Oh really.... Then what about your friend over there." I said motioning to the still body of the thug I killed. "It's true I didn't finish him off but... I was the cause of his death." I grinned clutching my knife and raising it. "My mother was the only reason I didn't turn into the killer my father the man your hunting trained me to be. By hurting my mother you are the one who has now awakened me. Now tell me. I may not have the heart of a killer your right..." With a swift and steady motion, I drove the blade into his chest. I watched his eyes widen as blood dribbled from his lips as he gasped and trembled. "My heart... is that of a monster." With those words, I ripped the knife out and watched as the body fell. Then I turned my attention back to Shane.

"You fight like a cold-blooded animal you know that. Your eyes held no remorse for what you have done. A true monster, but I see your inexperience. Yes, you have the moves but not the fluidness that comes with having so much blood on your hands. People turn... cold to the killing. Seeing as your enemies light goes out of their eyes." He chuckled suddenly as if he found the situation funny. "Well, I guess now you do." He grinned. "This was your first kill, wasn't it? Yet you just continued to fight. What exactly did Darren do to you?" He said interestedly. I smirked and laughed at him. Ignoring the cold feeling that he described still echoing in my blood. Did I really feel nothing to this?

"He put me through hell. You have no idea how many times I thought I was going to die or the number of scars that litter my body. Oh and yes you're right this was my first kill you impressed?" I laughed lightly. "I have to thank him for that at least. After all if not then I wouldn't be able to avenge my mother. Cause what you have done is unforgivable." I hissed flipping my knife as I glanced at her body that was behind him. The blood on the blade splattered to the ground in a majestic arc. Crimson surrounded Shane and I. He smiled once more and then looked at me. Then shook his head.

"Yes and no. I wish we didn't have to do this. I'd rather see how far you would grow. Though you just killed two of my men so sadly letting you live won't be possible, how sad." He said sighing. I growled. Then like a switch, my features changed completely. My smirk fell and my eyes sharpened and darken greatly. He continued to speak noticing my new attitude. "So tell my little Skyra." He mocked sneering at me. I took no notice that he knew my name. My mother did call me that after all. My father is a dangerous man this all happened due to him... "How is what I did and you have done any different?" He asked gesturing to the bodies that lay by my feet. I felt my eyes narrow as I glared at him.

"It is different. You hurt my mother for no reason!" I roared at him. 'Darn I needed to calm down I can't let him get to me.' He shook his head. But it was getting to me. I could feel the ice melting.

"No, actually I hurt her to gain answers, which is different. Besides it her own fault she wouldn't answer them instead she tried to be a hero. My actions were under orders unlike you who just killed my men without hesitating. Did you ever stop to think if these men had families of their own? So congratulations you just killed some poor kids father and a husband to a wife. Just to avenge your fallen mother. Did you think that these men didn't have families much like your self? Are you truly that naïve?" He questioned sarcastically motioning with his hands.

I froze. No, I didn't think of that. I only did what father had taught me. No, my father never taught me revenge. This was of my own actions and my emotions. I swallowed and straightened my back. "Your right. I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. But I know why you're here. And for hurting my mother I won't forgive you. I will kill you here and now!" I shouted. Getting into my ready stance. Shane's face went blank before he sighed and nodded to me. I could tell he rather not slay a child, but then again I did kill two of his men. As he said before I was too dangerous to live. In truth, I was kind of glad he thought of me in such a way. That meant I wouldn't be underestimated.

My victim's blood pooling at our feet as we stared at one other. Taking in a breath I almost choked at the smell of copper that filled the air. There was only silence as we studied the other. Waiting for the tensing of muscles the instinct to begin. Yet what I felt was something different. It was bloodlust, but not from the man in front of me. Out of nowhere the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit with an arrow that was coming at me from behind. Grazing me slightly on my forearm I spun while twirling the knife, hurtling it down the path the arrow had come from.

"Shink." The sound of metal sinking into flesh filled my ears, as did the sound of a body falling. I had hit my mark. I turned again prepared for an attack but Shane had fallen as well. Stepping toward him I saw the arrow impaled deep in his chest. Eyes open in shock as blood bubbled from his mouth as he struggled to take a breath. My eyes widened at my luck. He didn't see the arrow coming at me from behind and since he was in front the arrow hit him instead of me. Not bad. Slowly I approached him. He gazed at me blood dribbling from his lips.

"Seems it is not yet my end," I said looking down at him coldly. He laughed a bit coughing.

"It seems not... but one day it will be... Skyra." With those words spoken, he then took his final breath, eyes gazing up at the darkening sky as his light faded. Shaking my head I closed his eyes.

Turning and at the path where the arrow had traveled. Near the exit of the alley from where I had come from was the fourth man. My knife embedded deep inside his skull. Instant death. I walked over to him and removed my knife. Grey matter and gore covered it. I knew I would have to clean and sharpen the blade when I got home. All this blood must've dulled it a lot. Then I stopped when I realized what I had just thought. I was thinking like my father. I shivered. No, I'm not like him I'm not. Yet as I said this I looked at the carnage that surrounded me. 'You are though. More then you like to be.' The voice said. I growled. Not helping.

Walking to the other bodies I closed their eyes and sent a silent prayer of forgiveness. Even though I didn't deserve it. Finally, I stood beside my mother. I gazed down at her broken still form.

"Mom?" I asked weakly uncertain that she was even still alive. She inhaled and moved to hear me before gazing at me faintly. I could see her strain to sit up but alas she was unable. Instead, I kneeled beside her.

"Sky...Skyra...you are...safe?" I gulped and forced down my tears at how weak she sounded. I nodded.

"Yes I'm safe so are you," I said softly not trusting myself. I cursed inwardly. Where did all the training that father had taught me to go? On controlling my emotions.

Looking at mom now I felt such pain that ripped through my body. She was dying. I glared at the bodies of the men I killed. I should have made them suffer for this. They didn't deserve quick deaths.

"Skyra..." Moms voice trailed off as she coughed up blood. It splattered against my clothing and face staining it further. Now I could feel the tears burning my eyes. This couldn't be happening. My family. This couldn't be true no. It couldn't be she had to make it. I needed her. Warren needed her. We couldn't lose our last family.

"Shh mom everything's going to be okay I promise," I whispered to her stroking her cut bloodied hair. She just looked at me. I cringed. She knew the words I had spoken were nothing more the lies I prayed were true. Her eyes piercing through me darkening as the moments passed.

"Skyra listen to me... watch over Warren...you...you're his only family now." She said her voice getting weaker.

"No! Mom, you'll be fine we can go home and take care of Warren together. Please just keep your eyes open. Please..." I trailed off when I saw the peaceful smile gracing her bloodied lips and most of all the love that showed brightly in her dimming eyes. She chuckled lightly before coughing again. My panic increased. This woman, my mother was dying in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had never felt this weak. I could only be there for her until she drew her final breath.

"Don't... lie to me Skyra. Promise me. You and Warren... will make your father and me proud, I already know you will. So... you must... live. For Warren my self and your... father." I flinched. Even after all that he put her through she still loved him.

Seeing her watching me for a reaction I nodded as tears fell soundlessly. "I will mother I will live. I will take care of Warren I swear it. We will make you proud." I promised voice cracking as I kneeled there but the conviction flowed. She smiled

"You... made me so proud... I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you... forgive me... my dearest Skyra." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes as she reached up to touch my cheek. Then she was gone. Her hand falling back as her beautiful eyes were empty looking forevermore into the abyss that was death. Yet she still smiled. A soft comforting smile, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. It was so like her. Finally, I closed her eyes. Allowing her the rest she so deserved. Seconds passed then my strength finally failed. Reality catching up with me as the adrenaline faded.

I collapsed and finally let my emotions out. "No mom please no!" I roared head facing the sky. I cried in that dark alley as I cradled her body to my own. I thundered with the grief that filled me. A broken cry of anguish filled the dimming sky. For what I had done and the regret I was feeling. Wishing for my mother's chest to rise and fall signally that she was alive. I wanted her to open the eyes that I had closed only moments before and smile at me. To take me into her arms like she did when I was smaller and whisper comforting words into my ear. To tell me that this was only a dream. For her to tell me that she loved me. One. Last. Time.

Unfortunately, my wishes were unfounded, as her body grew colder in my arms. With tears falling from my face I looked at her one last time smiling softly. "Good night... Mom. I won't forget. I promise." I said sadly as I then stood weakly all the energy draining from my body. She was dead. My brother will live on without knowing a mother's love or a father's guidance. Blood dripping from my wounds, I weakly walked away into the surrounding obscurity, away from the bodies and the nightmare I had created.

I walked home in silence. Keeping to the darkness not needing the attention of onlookers wondering why I was covered in blood. My mind flashed back to the men and the massacre I had fashioned. I held my mouth closed with one hand as I lend heavily on the wall with the other trying to fight back the wave of nausea that hit me. Remembering the copper smell that filled the air. The crimson that flowed from their bodies, running in rivers of red, and their blank eyes that looked up into the sky. I flinched I had caused that. My first kill had turned into...that, I gagged. Taking deep breaths I wiped my mouth and continued.

Stumbling through the darkness I made my way home. I needed to get there. By now dusk had turned into night. The stars showed brightly giving me if only a little hope. I sniffed blinking back the tears. Even after this, there was still hope. I had my brother. I looked up and stared at the moon. I smiled softly in that dark alley. The wind blowing around me as I continued. I couldn't stop, for Warren. For the promise I made. For me, this was the path I had chosen. I wasn't going to look back. I will live for her, my mother. For my brother... Now if only I could have kept that mindset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... just yep. Don’t hate me yet. It gets... better? Worse? Clench your teeth. This is only the beginning...


	4. Darkness of my Creation

_How long will this hell continue? Everyone I every loved was gone. Here I am alone in a world that wants me dead, so what's the point of continuing? What's the point of not succumbing to the darkness? Letting it take me away. Would it be better? No I was told to live and I made a promise. And it's due to that promise that I continue. I'll be dammed if I don't keep it! I will get stronger and keep the promise I made. This I swear to the person I failed. That I will not fail again. I will protect those precious to me and I won't ever quit. Because even if they beat and curse my very existence. I will live... for that is all that I have left._

* * *

It seems that destiny loves screwing with me. Fate or whatever it is, I would love nothing more then to punch it in the face and this was one of those fantastic times. Closer I got to my destination. Soon the house came into view. I sighed in relief. Stepping through the door. I was caught with the familiar smell of home. The place itself wasn't too big but it was enough. A small cottage-like house with two bathrooms and two bedrooms a kitchen and small living/dining area. As long as we had a roof over our head that's all we needed. Looking around I made sure there was no one here. With the attack, who knew how close fathers enemies were to coming here. Going to the living room I noticed that the fireplace was starting to die. I moved it around a bit in order to release some heat. At night it got really cold here so I put one log in and cover the fire with some metal netting in order to stop any embers from flying off. After finishing that I checked on my brother who slept in mothers room. I smiled at his peaceful face before coving him with a small blanket so he wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night. Sighing I stretched as I walked/limped to my room. It wasn't special just a twin size bed in the corner near the window that showed the forest. A dresser stood by another wall closer to the door. The walls were just plain. Nothing decorated the room, which I was fine with. Making my way to the bed I didn't bother to change out of my dirty clothes as I slumped down and passed out into the land of dreams. I woke the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes from the window next to me. I groaned as I tried to sit up. My night consisted of nightmares of blood and screams... ones I couldn't escape. Noticing a foul stench I looked down and winced. I didn't clean up from last night and as a result of that my clothes were a mess with dried blood, sweat, and tears. I sighed again. Standing I winced from my sore muscles. "Ugh" I moaned as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. Quickly shedding all my bloodstained clothes once inside and stepped into the shower. I sighed as the cold water fell down my body, watching as it washed away all the dirt and blood. I grabbed a cloth and some soap and began to clean myself. But no matter how long I scrubbed I still felt dirty. I finally stopped when I saw that I was rubbing my skin raw. I winced and got out. Grabbing a towel that hung from the wall I dried my hair and made it back to my room. I got a change of clothes from a small dresser on the left side once you enter. Tying up my slightly wet hair into a loose ponytail I turned and strapped on my knife. By now I always wore it, even at home. I sighed and put clothes the dirty ones in the hamper for me to wash later groaning inwardly. Blood was always the hardest to get out of clothing. Going to the bathroom once more I grabbed the med kit that was stored on a shelf in the corner. Opening it I got out some disinfectant. Looking into the mirror on the wall I checked around and I saw that my wounds were healing nicely. Quickly I applied the disinfectant leaving me with the stinging pain. Gritting my teeth I left the bathroom and made my way back to my room collapsing on the bed where I laid there for a time. Thirty minutes passed before I got up and I went to grab my brother. My footsteps echoing though the hall, how I hated this silence. Coming into Warren's room I saw that he was awake and gurgling happily in his crib. I smiled softly as I picked him up and gently rocked him. He was my last reason that I was here. I continued rocking him slightly as we made our way to the kitchen. I set him down in a playpen that I had made when he started to crawl. I laughed a bit as he spoke to me in his cute baby voice. I ruffled the thin wisps of blond hair on his head before moving to the kitchen ready to make breakfast. For him mushed apples and grapes, and plain boring eggs for me. I heard him laughed from behind me. I smiled again seeing him get up on two legs wobbling slightly. His big brown eyes filled with... innocence. I was glad he wouldn't grow up in the darkness that I had. Though he would live with out mom or dad. I shook my head. No, I was his family I had the responsibility of raising him now. Finishing breakfast I sat by Warren. Helping him eat before changing his diaper and putting him back to his crib for a short nap. Washing up I ate my food and cleaned. Stopping for a rest, I sat in the kitchen and thought about what I was going to do. The truth was I had no idea. Standing I got Warren and placed him in his playpen and watched him. He gazed at me with warmth in his young eyes. Reaching out to me with his hands he called to me. "Syra... Syra!" He smiled. Smiling fondly at him I gently picked him up and placed him on my lap. "It's Skyra little brother. Say it Sky-ra." I mused. He just tilted his head and placed a small hand on my cheek and gazed into my eyes. For a one-year-old, he had an incredibly intelligent gaze. "Syra... sad?" He questioned not fully understanding what he saw within me. I shook my head and rubbed his light blond hair. "You're to young to worry about your big sister, little brother. But I am... don't worry though I'll always protect you..." I whispered kissing his forehead and placing him back down in his playpen, then I leaned back on the couch and watched him play. It was peaceful. Closing my eyes I fell into a light sleep. I didn't know much time had passed when I was woken to the sound of knocking on the door. Warren went silent. I looked at him. He held fear in his eyes. Fear that didn't belong, I knew my brother was smart. He sensed something. As did I, the person at the door meant to harm. Grabbing my knife I reach the door. Opening it slightly I was about to ask who it was when something grabbed me from behind before pulling me back and slamming me into the wall. I looked down seeing my restraints. Vines had sprouted from the walls. Restricting my movement. My gaze shot to the entrance of the house where four people stood. Two of them looked to be an elderly couple. Looking around the house with disgust in their eyes. When they saw my brother they motioned to one of the men. "Take the boy." The elderly woman ordered. She looked familiar as the man went for Warren. "No!" I cried struggling violently against my bonds. The vines rubbing my skin away even more but I didn't care. They were taking my brother!! "Keep your filthy hands off him!" Blood began to drip and my wrist stung with pain. The couple looked at my way. Coming over they stared at me. The woman then spoke. "Well if it isn't little Skyra. It's been a few years hasn't it?" I glared at her still struggling. The woman laughed. "Yes, your father used to give me that same exact look." She said. I froze. What? "You knew my father?" I questioned my voice quivering. Were they here to kill Warren? She looked at me. "Knew him?! He was my stepson." She scoffed glaring. My eyes widened as I looked down at her. "Bu...but that means that your..." I trailed off. She smiled at me caressing my cheek rubbing her over nails over my healing wound. Her smile then became twisted as she drove her nails into the lesion. I gritted my teeth in order to keep from screaming but instead, I took deep breaths and groaned. "That's right Skyra. I'm your Grandmother." She said my blood dripping from her fingers as she moved her claws away. I growled at her. "What do you want with my brother?" I hissed at her ignoring my flaming cheek and black spots dancing around my vision. It really stung, damn it! She looked hurt for a second but I could see the lie. Just by looking at her I knew she didn't feel any remorse. "Well, that's not nice. Is it against the law for a grandmother to visit her grandchildren." I laughed aloud for a few seconds, spitting in her face at the same time. "Yeah for you it is. After all, you did throw my mother out onto the streets when she told you that she got pregnant. Then on top of that, you disowned her when you learned who the father was. Sure you were there when she gave birth but other than that none of us have seen a hide or hair of you. So why should I show you any welcome." I snarled. Wiping off the spit, she slapped me. My head snapped back and slammed into the wall that I hung to leaving me slightly dazed. I moaned a bit and shook my head clear. Then moving faster than a woman should be able to at her age grabbed my neck. "Listen here you brat. My husband and I are getting old. We have a large business to run and we need an heir. Your brother is young and can be convinced and any memory he had of you and your useless whore of mother will be forgotten." She said her voice dripping with venom. At her words, I had to smirk sadly at her at what she had said. "Well, you don't have to worry about my mother," I said quietly looking at her with finality. She gazed at me. "What do you mean?" She asked. In her eyes, I saw a flicker of worry but it died as soon as it began. I only shook my head at her. 'How pitiful.' Truthfully even though my grandmother was a real piece of work I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had lost her daughter after all. With my mother's death still fresh in my mind, tears flooded my eyes and spilled down my cheeks further stinging my reopened wound. Looking at both of them I spoke. "My little brother will no longer be able to experience a mothers love or a fathers protection. Both Warren and I are now orphans. Mother died last night in my arms. She had been tortured in order to keep my brother and me safe! She told me to live and there's no way I'm letting you take my brother away from me!" I thundered strongly as I finally was able to reach my knife. Slicing through the vines in a burst of strength I dropped from the wall. Landing I raced for Warren and gripped the man that's was reaching for him. He spun around just in time to see the flash of my blade. He stood there for a moment before falling dead blood pooling from the cut across his neck. Red once again spread against me. My grandparents looked at me in horror. I flinched at the looks in their eyes. 'Like a monster...' I then sheathed my blade and grabbed Warren in my arms careful not to get the blood of the dead man on him as I back up toward the open door. Grandmother realizing what I was trying to do before she yelled for the last men. A shadow enveloped me. Eyes widening I spun around. A large man stood before me he had dark green eyes and dark green hair with high lights of a lighter green, making me wonder if it was natural. I back up clinging to Warren who just gurgled at me happily not realizing the danger we were in. If I weren't in such a dangerous situation I would have laughed. The man stepped toward me. In an instant, I switched Warren's weight to one arm while with the other I whipped out the knife and held it defensively in front of me. I tensed as he reached one arm toward me. I clung to Warren determined not to let him go. The man observed me. I glared and raced toward him. Ready to do whatever necessary to save my brother. He raised his hand and I skidded to a halt as plants suddenly exploded from underneath me. Huge vines wrapped around my legs and slithered up my body. 'Crap' I thought. This man was a controller. Controllers had the power to control elements though I didn't know exactly know how they did. It might have had to do with the surges but then again I didn't know. "Wh-..." I was cut off when I grip on Warren loosened. He fell as the plants wrenched me off the ground and up into the air. "NO!" I cried in despair as my brother fell to the ground. A flash of green sprouted from under him lessening the impact with the ground leaving him uninjured. My head fell with relief. I looked at the man. He nodded at me then controlled the plant to take Warren to our grandparents. "No!" I murmured unable to do anything. Grandmother grabbed and held him as he cried wailing in her arms. Sneering she came up to me in my strung up form. By now the plants had restrained my arms to my side, leaving only my head free. I glared and struggled to get out. I couldn't let her take him! "At least one child inherited your mothers looks." She said. Before turning her back and walking out the door with grandfather in tow who didn't even look at me. My brother cried out to me such fear in his young voice. "Syra!! Syra!" "Wait! Get back here I'm not done yet give me back my brother! WARREN!!!" I cried as my struggles continued. When their figures and footsteps faded did I finally slack in my restrains. No... The controller looked at me not making any motion to let me go. I looked at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I brokenly said. He only stared. I glared. "Go on kill me isn't that was they ordered you to do." The man paused and lifted his hand clenching it into a fist. I tensed and snapped my teeth together. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the painful moans as I felt my body getting crushed. "So this is how I die. Crushed to death by greenery. Fantastic." I didn't move as the plants enclosed around me. Tighter and tighter. Then I felt it. My ribs and were breaking my vision beginning to darken as it became harder to take a breath. A single tear fell from my eyes as I thought of the promise I made to my mother. "I failed I'm sorry." I thought as I waited for death to claim me. Waiting for the pain of my ribs breaking. My lungs possibly getting pierced the feeling of choking and then drowning in my own blood that would fill them. A painful death one I believed I deserved. The pain grew as my vision began to fade to black. Tears fell down my cheeks. As a single though race through my head. "I...I don't want to die!" Then all at once the plants stopped and let me go. I fell to a crumpled heap on the floor as I gasped for breath as my tears continued to fall. Painfully I curled around my abused ribs in an effort to protect them from any more harm. Weakly I looked up at the green haired man. "What, the big bad controller can't kill one little girl? Ha! I guess you guys aren't what the stories made you out to be. I thought you were supposed to listen to your masters every demand. So come on! Kill me!" I hissed through the pain. The wind slightly blew through the house as if responding to my anger. The earth shook with a small trimmer and the embers in the fireplace grew stronger to become flames for a moment. I watched the strangers eyes widen before he shook his head. "I will not hurt kin." He said softly and made his way to the door he looked back at me for a second before shaking his head and continuing. I watched as he left. Not understanding why he would call me kin. Once he was gone I fell limp to the ground and groaned. After all, it's really stressful coming so close to death. I knew that I was in no condition to get up and walk. Hell, I was dead tired but I still got up holding my ribs and limped over to the door. I leaned up against the opening and cried for my brother. I roared for them to give him back even though it was futile. My brother was gone and there was nothing I could do. So there I fell; once again losing the people I had promised to protect. Then there was only darkness that encased me. I woke to the sun burning into my eyes. I winced as I slowly got up from my position. My muscles were in agony from sleeping on the floor, but right now I was just numb expect a pounding headache. Everyone was gone. Coming to my feet I faltered a bit. Looking down I saw that I had lost a bit of blood from my struggling with the vines. I shivered as once more, I was covered in blood. Swaying, I made my way back inside. I really hated blood loss; it made me feel worst then being sick. I did not take a second glance at the body on the floor. In this world, I had to remain strong. I could drown in my regret later, right now I had something I had to do, starting with finding my brother and killing our grandparents for taking him from me. I changed and cleaned my self up as I packed my things. No doubt in my mind that soon my grandparents would send their men here to capture or kill me. I knew I couldn't stay here. Nor could I hide a body nor clean up the blood in time. So the only choice I had was to run. I laughed at that then winced. 'Stupid ribs... thankfully there only bruised.' I had lost everything yet I still wanted to live. Grabbing the only picture I had of my mother, father, brother and me I placed it in my bag. I grabbed four pairs of pants two other pairs of shoes I hadn't worn yet and five sets of shirts. Before I left I went to the places where mother had told me she had hidden money in case anything happened. Going over to a drawer in the kitchen I pulled it out before ripping out the fake bottom. Inside was a pile of bills. About two, three hundred dollars in total I was surprised I had expected a lot less. Mother must have known something was going to happen. I frowned. She always did have good intuition. She knew something would happen to her eventually. Stuffing it into the bag while walking to the front door. Not looking back I continued on my way exiting the house. In order to avoid any problems, I took the forest path. Turning and weaving, splashing in water or mud just in case any dogs they sent after me couldn't locate me. I knew once I reached town they wouldn't be able to pinpoint my sent. After a few more minutes of running the forest began to clear out and soon I was standing at the edge looking over the town and its people. Catching my breath I traveled down. Almost instantly once I entered I could feel the stares of the townspeople. I forced myself to ignore the looks of disgust and repulsion. Though I had gotten used to it. It still hurt. Truthfully I had done nothing wrong to warrant such hatred. If they got to know me I bet they would think the same but considering my father was one of the most powerful gang leaders in the town before he met my mother was one reason and that my mother was a whore was all the information they needed. But that was their problem, not mine. If they knew just how much my family had suffered. The sacrifices they made people would keep their mouths shut. Now that I was their child they believed I would turn out the same way. I hated it but I just put on a mask and hid everything. Knowing I couldn't go back home I began to look for some housing that would accept me. None did. Whenever I approached they would chase me away yelling obscenities at me. After a while I found a place, they knew who I was but didn't care. Apparently, they were friends with my mother before everything went downhill. I thanked them and paid for my room. It wasn't too bad and was comfortable. I placed down my stuff and started my research. Mothers money wasn't going to last forever so I needed to find a job that had reasonable pay and accepted seven-year-olds but I would have enough time off to finish school. Not finding anything I searched the town asking people who were sort of nice to me. They gave me the directions and told me about it. Apparently, it was a job in delivering mail. Easy, right? Wrong. This job required two years of training before you even start. During that training, you deliver packages to houses inside of town. Once training is completed you are assigned a unit and are expected to travel outside the walls. It was so stupid. Humanity was nearing total destruction. A hundred some years ago some scientist found an abnormality in earth's core. They didn't see anything wrong, so they left it be. That was there greatest mistake. Five years later the anomaly sent out a pulse of power that echoed throughout the earth. What it did was cause the elements to go haywire. Earthquakes, firestorms, tornadoes, electoral storms, anything really. Since that time, towns had been built all over with protective walls. Their job was to hold back the surges. They may have had something to do with the controllers too. Controllers are people who are able to control the elements and stop surges. Though I don't know much about them neither does anyone else. The mailing business had a very high fatality rate considering kids and teens had to travel outside the walls to deliver to other towns. I knew that I had to do this. Maybe this job would help me find my brother. I really hoped it did. So I volunteered. Training began immediately. The training was hard but it was nothing compared to Darren my father's training. A year had passed and I had finished the regiment. Soon sense I had done such a good job I was put in with one of the elite troops. They were called the gofers. Their leader's name was Seth. When I joined he didn't seem to like me much. I was the new kid who didn't know what I was doing. I knew that I couldn't afford to get on his bad side. In the troop's teamwork was crucial. If the gofer's leader didn't like me the rest of the troop would sense this and thus not trust me. I knew I couldn't allow this to happen so I stayed back. Out of the way and silent. I did make some friends though, ones who didn't really belong. Most of the troop had heard rumors about me but they accepted that I was here for the job. Even more so when I had saved Seth, It was during a hard run, six months since I had joined. We had been out of our town for two weeks so far. It seems that the team before us had been caught up in a surge and was unable to continue their delivery many had been injured. Seth accepted the assignment and the next day we were off. The town we were traveling wasn't that bad it only took four days by foot to get there. The only problem was that the terrain we journeyed inexperienced a high amount of surges. Even so, we continued onward. It was the third day we had been traveling and we were resting our bodies from our run. Due to the training, we all had an amazing amount of stamina, but rest was crucial. The town was close and we were all thankful that we had avoided any surges thus far. Though I didn't let my guard down. I had been here long enough to know that surges were unpredictable. But I was just as tired as the rest of them. It had been a few hours and I saw that Seth was debating camping here or not. I knew why he was hesitating. This area was a high-risk surge area and the fact that the delivery was already late enough. Though soon I became uneasy. The forest was to quiet other then the noise we were making. Not even birds were chirping. Then my senses began to scream at me as my head began to sound like an alarm going off. I shot up from my position beside a fellow golfer from a log I was sitting on. My head snapped from side to side looking and searching for something though I didn't know what. Seth came up to me. "Skyra sit down we aren't leaving yet." He said as he turned and began to walk away. I chased after him. "Sir we need to leave," I begged, my eyes casting side to side. He narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to speak when I suddenly pushed him out of the way as a bolt of lightning struck where he was standing. "RUN!!" I cried. "It's a surge!" Quickly we grabbed our stuff and took off. Good thing we hadn't camped... I analyzed our surroundings. "Everyone split." I roared. I led one team as Seth led the other. We separated just in time as the earth cracked between us. "Keep going don't stop, run!!" Seth bellowed above the noise. We continued even when we were no longer in danger. Seth began to slow down and the rest of us followed. After that day the troop began to trust me more. More months passed and I was given a troop of my own. We were known as the runners. Being a leader was hard but I did try and I never gave up on them. Many times I would carry them out of the way of a surge. I received grievous injuries in saving them almost dying many times, but it was all worth it in the end. In my troop, I only accepted the fastest, the ones who knew how to survive. In our own way, we became a pack. A family. I loved them. They always brought a smile to my face and for that I was grateful. They even defended me against the judgment of the town's people. I trusted them, so I told them of my past this was when I was eleven. After that, we all became closer. They truly were my family. But once again I had lost them. My twelfth birthday had rolled around and I once more hadn't celebrated much to the disappointment of the runners and gofers. It was about three weeks later after the twelve-year mark of my life had passed when it happened. Right now we had finish major transport now we were hanging around the main part of the town. Seth had just finished telling a story about one of his members and how they did something funny during a delivery. The groups chuckled and teased the one the subject was about. I laughed at their antics before turning my attention to watch as people of the town passed us. The looks they gave were ones of respect or sadness. Though when they noticed me I, of course, received only glares. I would ignore it or someone from either the runners or gofers would glare at back at them. Warning them to try something that could justify them sending said person to the hospital. It was kind of them to do that for me. Yet I always stopped them. It was something that I had been dealing with my whole life. That's when it happened. An explosion of agony hit my head as I fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. "Skyra!" They cried as they raced forward surrounding me. I tried to respond but was unable. Never had I felt this, before it was always a nagging feeling but never pain. There was a surge coming. I had to warn them. This one would hit the town. The walls wouldn't be able to protect us this time. "AGHHHHH!" I cried. I could feel the whispers and stares of people on the streets but I didn't really care, my head was in too much agony to care. I could see the troops next to me. Their worried faces echoed through my pain soaked mind. Also, two men came forward asking me what was wrong. I saw them one had deep blue hair with light green eyes while the other had light yellow hair and red eyes. I lay there unable to do anything. I tried to tell them to run to get to safety. But the throbbing was so great I could barely move let alone talk. I screamed again. The two men looked at each other before yelling at the town's people to run and get away, but by then, it was too late. Soon I noticed even the earth its self-was shaking huge roots shot out of the ground taking out whole buildings. A nearby water fountain erupted and the water shot sky high creating needles that came and struck down any who were in their path. Lighting struck the ground behind me further shaking the earth below my feet. A fire soon began to roar up in an inferno. People were screaming, crying, wailing. A mass panic and chaos ensued. Running in all directions trying to get away but how can you run from forces of nature. The wind picked up and gravity grew then fell. Shadows would reach out and grasp people dragging them into there depths. Flashes of light appeared at random blinding the eyes. Then I looked up storm clouds had begun to build and the pain in my head grew. I screamed again the elements responded to my pain. Making everything worst. Then my focus found my troops faces, filled with fear as they huddled together to protect me. Then there was a rush of movement and Seth was in front of me. I looked up at him as if in slow motion as blood sprayed from his face and he fell to the ground. He had protected me...'No' I remember thinking when I began to stand the wind whipped around me as I began to float. "NO! I WON'T LET ANYTHING ELSE BE TAKEN FROM ME!" I shouted. As the elements came toward me I bent them to my will. I absorbed them! Then everything began to die down. Breathing heavily I fell to the ground on my knees. As darkness began to take me I could hear people speaking. It was the two controllers. "Never have I seen a sleeper able to react to the elements like that. Absorb them and control them during a surge she hasn't even had the training!" One exclaimed. "I know either that was a fluke of we have an extremely powerful user among us. Maybe even one that can control all." "You know that's just a myth, now come on we need to contain her let's go." I could feel myself being lifted up and the faint cries of my troop. Just what was going on? I couldn't fight back as by then I was already out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long update! Here’s the next chapter I hope you all enjoy and any feedback is fantastic!


	5. Getting better and better

Skyra

_If abandoning a friend is what it means to be wise and save my own skin I will rather be a fool and lose it then watch the people I care about die. So instead of hurting others, I'll become the person being hurt. I'll bear that pain and I'll never give in. That is what I will do for the people I love because there is already too much hurt and pain in this world. I just wish others could see that._

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was back in the clearing, I had to sit down to absorb all the new information that my memories had brought. Confusion was one of the main things I was feeling. I looked up into the clear sky. So blue I felt the wind come and caress me but I knew this wasn't real. The grass underneath me wasn't real either. My baby brother was gone and through all that, I wasn't able to find him. My father was AWOL and mom had died in my arms. I had to find him, my brother my last reason for living. Ugh, but how could I when I still didn't know where the hell I was. Standing up I began to look around for nearby signs of life or something. "That's a good plan though it not going to work..." A voice echoed through the clearing. I spun around searching for the location of the voice but I couldn't determine it. "Who are you friend or Foe?" I called out. My shoulders were tense, ready to move, to run at a moments notice. "Calm yourself Skyra we are friends or foe it all depends on you" 'Behind!' Turning swiftly my eyes widened at the two people that stood there. A girl with long bright electric yellow hair and blue streaks that traveled down her back. She stood about my height but was slightly shorter. Soft piercing amber eyes that gazed at me with a warm smile and she had tan skin. She wore a plain light red shirt and ripped jeans. The person who stood beside her was male and the exact opposite of her. He stood a head taller than me and had shaggy black hair with red streaks and white tips on the ends that hung over his eyes that were green with yellow and purple specks and light skin. He wore a grey tank top and black cargo pants. On his tank top was a spiral of sorts that was gold, located over his heart. Unlike the girls who's spiral was on her pants and white. Both of then had runners/swimmer built bodies meant for speed, not so much as strength yet I could tell they both would still pack a nice punch. The boy was about nineteen and the girl was about sixteen. They didn't show any sign of hostility, so I relaxed but I was still on edge. "Who are you?" I asked reaching for my knife only to realize it wasn't there. This shocked me. What happened to it? The girl smiled and stepped forward. "I'm Arin, this is Shadow." She said pointing to the boy beside her. "We're your friends or soon to be friends." She said and laughed. I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" The boy, Shadow, stepped forward. "What Arin means, is that you have yet to meet us outside of your mind" "Oh... wait... what? My mind is that some kind of joke." I chuckled slightly confused and concerned. He sighed and ran one of his hands through his multicolored hair. His eyes piercing through me, a look that demanded me to listen. "Look we are currently not really here, were located within your mind how we are able to communicate like this, even I don't know why. All we know is that every time when I fall asleep the same goes for Arin I find my self here in the middle of this field looking at you but when we arrived you were always asleep. But now you're awake. Which means you'll soon awaken on the outside world most likely." He took a deep breath. I nodded slowly, still not exactly understanding but slightly getting it. Arin smiled and looked back at Shadow. He nodded to her shrugging giving off a careless vibe. "Skyra we need you to understand something." "Yea what is it," I said my focus still on Shadow. His presence interested me. For some reason, I just couldn't look away from him. Casting my gaze at Arin I tried to pay attention when I felt Shadow's eyes on me as soon as I had looked away. Arin took a deep breath before beginning. "Skyra, this place, its well... a place created from your mind. It's called a mindscape; people with strong wills or minds have the ability to visit their mindscape. What you see is what are your true emotions right now calm collected. But if you get angry or feel threatened." She then motioned to Shadow who ran at me. The intent was clear. My eyes narrowed as I tensed but it turned out that I didn't need to do anything before roots under the ground shot up and held him in place while spikes of water were pointed at his neck. Shadow's eyes flashed for an instant before he relaxed. My eyes widened as the roots and water fell to the ground limp demining him no longer a threat. Shadow leaped back as he slowly rubbed his neck. Lightly glaring at Arin at making him the example. My eyes narrowed as I looked at both of them I straightened my back and looked at them directly in the eyes. "Explain now!" I commanded. My voice was strong clear, without a waiver. This was a part of me I rarely showed people. Like I when I was the leader of the runners. The only reason that I was doing this was that I needed answers and the only way was to show them I was no pushover, that I was the leader. I could tell that Shadow was the one who was really in charge here just by his posture. Sure he might've given off the vibe of a subordinate but Arin didn't have the same look in her eyes, the willingness to sacrifice everything in order to save others. Even if it meant taking another person's life something that I had already experienced. Looking at Shadow, I knew he had. It was like looking into a mirror. They both played the power card well... I'll just call it a feeling. Both Shadows and Arin eyes widened before standing straight up and they open their mouths to speak but stopped themselves. They couldn't believe how much power that I held with just my voice I commanded them and they listened almost. Just like when I was taking command of the runners during a crisis. I watch the reaction that Arin had, same with Shadow though he was less affected by it, Arin on the other hand. "Arin explain," I said. She looked away from me "Yes Skyra, this place is your mind. To do with as you will. There are small reactions but then there are big, like being drowned with sadness or stress. Your inner world will reflect it. And one more thing, if you never were to die in this place your body would be put into a coma and you would die in real life as well. If there is nothing done to save you." I nodded, a bit scared I could be killed within my own mind but there was something else I needed to find out. "Do you-what the hell!" I exclaimed when I noticed that some of my inner world was crumbling. Arin and Shadows eyes widened before turning to me "Skyra you're beginning to wake. This is what happens when you are awakened by force. We'll meet outside and explain some more things when you fall asleep. You'll come to your mindscape, so no worries. I know this is confusing and it will get worse when you awaken. Just bare with it all right! Now we have to leave if you're mindscape crumbles when we're inside it, we will be separated and our consciousness trapped, until you find us, and send us away." Shadow yelled and my inner world became unstable. I nodded to Arin and Shadow "I understand now GO!!!" I shouted they nodded to me before fading, and then I could no longer feel their presence. Now I was standing on a small form of earth. I closed my eyes welcoming the darkness I then took a deep breath and the platform shatter in a million pieces. Falling, Falling, into darkness no light just a never-ending void and I was scared. I was alone.


	6. Strange new world

Skyra

‘Darkness. That's all there was or had been. Was my destiny to end alone in this murky place? Afraid, and looking over my shoulder all the time. Someone please anyone SAVE ME!! I was lost again. If I opened my eyes would I be able to see? I didn't know. My questions remained unchanged. So I strode forward, not knowing where exactly I was going but if you always know your answers was there any point of living?’

***

My eyes shot open I breath in as I examined my surroundings. Nothing. No movement, no sound. I breathed out. I was lying down on a hard metal table and grey walls that surrounded me on all sides. In one of the corners, there was a single light that illuminated the room. I turned my head and sat up. I grimaced slightly when my head spun from the action. Then I began to stretch to get feeling back into my limbs it felt as if I had been asleep for a long time. I stopped. Maybe I had been? I didn't even know how I got here or what this place was. Fear shot through me. The last thing I remember was...the town! My troop! Were they ok?

Just as I thought this I heard something coming from my right I turned my head just in time to see a door open that I had not noticed before. It was grey just like the rest of the room, which made it blend in pretty well. I silently observed as four people walked in all dressed in long white coats with a clipboard in their hands. Scientist? But that meant I was in some sort of facility, but those barely existed since the surges began... the closest one to the town was miles away. What happened when I collapsed? Why was I here? I took in another breath I guess I was about to find out. Turning my full attention to the scientist I got an odd feeling. I recognized it. This feeling was the same as when I was in the town. These people were wary of me no that's not it, I was some kind of test subject no I felt like an animal. Yep, it was the same feeling... fantastic.

My eyes narrowed at the newcomers, they waited. Not saying a word. They were waiting for me to do something. Well, I wasn't one to disappoint. Slowly I turned so that my legs were dangling off the edge of the table. Keeping my eyes on them I slid off keeping a grip on it as I stood. I was barefoot, so the ground was like ice that sent treadles up my spine. My legs were a little shaky but they quickly got used to baring my weight. I straightened up and looked once more at the scientists. One of them came bouncing forward, circling me as if examining a new toy. Clipboard in hand she quickly wrote something down, then again. Randomly she would touch my arms or legs. A low growl erupted from the back of my throat but it was so low only I could hear it.

"Amazing this one shows incredible promise. It woke up analyzed the situation that it was in and calmly got up instead of freaking out like the others. Yes, I have to say this one does show amazing potential." The woman nodded to her self as if she was the one who made all of it happen. My eyes narrowed and I felt my anger spike. My blood was boiling but I felt in control. I slowly walked toward the woman, until I was right in front of her. She looked at me and I looked back. I could feel it her emotions.

So I really was a test subject to her not even human just something that needed to be studied. My anger reached a new high as I glared at her. Then I could sense it she was afraid. The air around us began to change as I heard the other doctors gasp and whisper from somewhere to the left of me. I didn't take any notice my focus was on the person in front of me. The air felt electrified then I spoke.

"Understand this, I am not it. I am a she and this she has a name its Skyra get it right." I hissed before backing away my anger faded just like the electric feeling in the air. Then a light caught my eye and I looked down at my right hand. Normal nothing wrong with it but I could have sworn I... never mind forget it. I shook my head as a man now stepped forward. I eyed him warily. He put his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Skyra my apologies for my partners disrespect to your... feelings." He said slightly sneering. I growled 'Just like the rest huh...' I almost jumped when the voice I heard before spoke within my head. "Who are you?" No answer... fantastic now I have voices in my head. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I snapped ignoring the voice for now. I had no other name for it so it was now just the voice. Isn't my creativity amazing?

The man smiled glad that he didn't have to say sorry to something like me. "Of course let me explain you are now in a science facility for...people like yourself." I could tell he didn't like to phrase that I was human but then if I wasn't human then what was I?

"You're confused yes that is to be expected. You see you and 'people' like you are very special cases. For you see about a hundred some years ago around 2020 we scientist found an abnormality in the earth's core. We saw that the abnormality was slowly making its way up to the earth surface. Soon pluses or as we call surges began to appear. Since then the world has been destroyed all evidence of what was from before the surges are nearly non-existent. Though we have been able to recover some of what we had within the safety of the communities electricity for example and stoves. TVs and old games are hard to find but not impossible to locate if you know where to look. I think you've been through the surges many time correct in your time with your group the runners right."

'Blah blah blah know this already genius.' The voice echoed through my mind. It really needed to shut up. I shook my head deciding to play dumb. So I decided to act surprised. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"You mean the weird weather or strange earthquakes stuff like that right?" I asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, that right those were surges the more that appear the closer the anonymity come closer to the earth crust and when it finally hits... well, we hope to prevent that. Seeing this we developed a chemical compound that we released all over the world. This compound absorbed by newborns or children under the age of five and as the child grew or was born the child had the ability to absorb the elements around them like for example if it was really wet outside or if you swim a lot then you would be able to absorb the element and later be able to control it but we didn't release the compound till the 2030s." I nodded. The man continued "What this chemical did was allow the children to control the elements but first they had to absorb the elements for a certain time. Usually, at the age of twelve, the compound would kick into what we call a coma state or state of sleep. This puts the children into a state of a deep sleep the reason behind this was to have the compound change the DNA structure of the children and make them into something better so that when they were controlling the elements they would be able to handle the strain. In more simpler terms so you wouldn't die." He took a breath before continuing.

My eyes slightly widened in slight shock but continued to listen. That I didn't know. Though I really hated how he was treating me like an idiot.

"The average sleeping is about 1-2 years but for those who go over are known to have even better stamina in controlling one element or their part of the misfit group. That group is what we call the spirals; this is the group that takes a lot of time to teach. The reason for this is that they have the ability to control more than one element at a time. They were born with a different DNA structure then the rest of the children this usually occurs when two users procreate with each other. This group is in a high demand but anyway enough about that. Some children that were didn't have the ability but it was passed on to their children. Over the years due to the sleepers, the misfit group has become more populated due to the power over more than just one element at a single time."

I thought about it for a moment. Did that mean that my mother and my father had the ability but never awakened it? What about my little brother was the one born with this ability? And it explains the times when mother dragged me away from the collapsed children did she somehow know what it meant. She could never tell me before she died. A rush of sadness swept through me but I didn't let it show.

The man rolled his eyes noticing that I was no longer paying attention, before walking to a door on the opposite side of the room. Another door I hadn't noticed. "Here is a room where you can change into the clothes that suit you. I'll wait for you outside just tell me when you're ready." I nodded then saw that while we were talking the rest of the group left. I strode forward and into the room before closing and locking it. I looked around it was large and allowed easy moving room. In the back was a closet filled with clothing for different sizes. I walked forward and began to rummage through them. Finally, after a while, I found an outfit that I liked. Walking over to the mirror I was what shocked me.

No longer was I the small twelve-year-old girl from before. For what showed in the mirror was a seventeen year old about 5'5 with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. They showed so many emotions with their depths, lightly tanned skin that was smooth and long slender fingers. I wore a black V-neck shoulder cut shirt with golden trimming. My legs we long and trim but had a lot of muscle mass. I had baggy jeans that were ripped in several places. I also pick out some black skate shoes with white laces. All in all, it fits perfectly. 'Not bad.' I secretly agreed. "Just how long have I been asleep?" I questioned though there was no response. I figured.

I looked over my self one last time before decided that I looked fine. My scar stood out though disrupting the image of perfection yet I knew nothing could be done. Before I left I put my hair in a ponytail and made a note to myself to get it cut as soon as possible. I opened the door and walked through. Just like he promised the man was still there.

"Ready?" He asked I nodded he then walked over to the other door and opened it "When you get out there will be tables with symbols over them you'll get a feeling when you approach a table like a clench in your gut. Walk up to them and the boy or girl that stands up will shake your hand if there is a pulse, then that is the group you belong to." I nodded he opened the door and I stepped through then I stopped and looked back.

"Wait what's your name?" I asked. He paused startled that I would even take the time to ask. A slight smile made the way on to his lips.

"Samuel," He said I nodded before turning back and walked into the room.


	7. More enemies and few friends

Skyra

‘The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people are the ones who seem to smile the brightest and the most damaged people, are the wisest. The reason being that they don't want anyone else to suffer in the way they did. That why its called a mask. I'm I doing that... hiding behind a mask hoping yet dreading the day it finally cracks. Just who's inside me, this monster pulling strings.’

***

I walked out of the room my mind went over the new information that I had learned and how much I had changed over the years I missed. I really hoped my brother would be ok. I prayed that he was the one who was born without having this ability. 'No' I thought I couldn't think about this now. I shook my head and looked around man I've been doing that a lot today haven't I? Anyway, the room I walked into was anything but boring. The ceiling was high above and ten tables stood before me in a U shape. Above each of the tables, there was a banner. With a color and a symbol in the middle. There was Air was white, Fire of course red, Water duh blue, Earth Brown, Plant green, Light gold, Shadow black, Lighting bright yellow, and finally Gravity a stunning purple. The room itself was just a boring plain color whitish gray. I walked around not seeing any group that I felt I belonged to.

I noticed something though on each of the group shoulders was a symbol the same symbol that hung over there table. And another thing the groups all had different shades of colors that matched there element. For example, the group of water users had different shades of blue and for gravity different shades of purple. I continued.

Then I reached the final table I missed earlier. The table in the middle over its banner was a spiral, though to me it looked like a storm cloud. I approached. My eyes widened as I noticed two people who looked familiar. It was Shadow and Arin. Shadow noticed me but he made no outward appearance that he knew me. He then stood and the table got quiet. He made his way over to me and looked directly in my eyes.

It was a battle of wills his against mine, both of us daring the other to look away. Not moving, not that I was going to, one of us had to break this silence but I wouldn't be the one to break first. The others at the table had no idea what was going on. Shadow had never acted this way before he had never tried to make a person bend or bow to him. They really hoped this girl would break first.

I continued to look into Shadows eyes there I saw wisdom. Then I realized what exactly I was doing. I was trying to make Shadow bend to me but if I did that I would become the next leader. No I couldn't do that not to Shadow besides I just got here its better if I bent to him. So one second longer I averted my eyes downward and bowed my head. Submission something I always had trouble with. I was a leader, one of my friends from the town had told me that. When he first met me he wanted to be my friend he wanted to follow me to listen to me. He said I was a natural leader and that's why I always had a problem with authority. Yet even with all that I had failed to save him and he died in my arms.

Right now I was showing Shadow that I would follow him but I would one day be his equal as I glanced up once more and met his eyes. He smiled slightly and his eyes spoke 'come and get me'. I smiled before waiting for him to tell me it was alright to stand straight when he did he held out his hand for me to take I did and there was the connection it pulsed throughout the room. It felt as though a fire was racing through my veins. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my hand releasing my grip from Shadows I noticed a mark appear. A spiral, it looked as if a black tattoo on the top of my hand. The pain soon faded, as did the mark. Disappearing as if it was never there. Shadow took no notice as he turned to face the rest of the room. Something else also happened when I had taken Shadow hand a tingling feeling, and if Shadow felt it to then he made no indication of it.

All eyes turned in our direction and Shadow spoke in a clear strong voice "This is Skyra and as of now she is part of Spirals." The rest of the group's leaders nodded to Shadow and then me before standing and leading their group out of the large hall. Once they were all gone Shadow turned to me and smiled. "Welcome to the spirals of misfits Skyra." I nodded then the rest came up to me they clapped me on the back and welcomed me among them. A small smile appeared on my lips as I conversed with many of them sadly I couldn't remember all the names. Though I did talk to Arin and Shadow and met this boy named Jake who turned out to be Shadow's second in command.

Jake had short brown hair with gold streaks and green tips, sharp purple eyes with light blue swirls leading to his pupil, lightly tanned skin and he wore a grey muscle shirt and baggy black shorts. Poking out from his shirt and traveling half way up his neck was a scar. I had to wonder how that happened it looked like a knife wound of some kind. I should know I had a similar one after all. He was also looked the same age as Shadow so he was a few years older then I. Then I noticed the spiral that he carried was printed on his left arm and was silver like a tattoo.

He also had something I didn't notice before he had to trench knifes connected to his legs. Out and visible, able to grasp them quickly if needed. When I looked around I noticed that every member of the group had a weapon with them. All hidden mostly some were more obvious then others. But if you looked you could find them. Really how could I miss that? I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Seriously I'm getting soft. I needed to get my abilities back to where they once were. I glanced at Shadow. He had a Japanese sword called a katana I believe. But it was different it had a black handle and but the guard was the shape of a dragon ready to attack. I bet if he unsheathed it the blade would be black. Maybe he would be able to help me.

I then looked at Arin. She had nothing I could notice then I saw that she had two hairpins. Sharpened hairpins I winced. Those could definitely do some damage. I wonder how exactly how I could have missed that. I really needed to pay more attention. I know that if father knew he would have my head for being so careless. I grimaced. Now was not the time to think about him.

"All right Spirals time to return to our rooms." Shadow finally said bringing me out of my thoughts. I followed as he led us out of the room through a door in the back. Jake took up Shadows left side flanking him. Since I was new I stood by Shadow right. It felt instinctual and he wasn't correcting me so I didn't move. Unknown to me the place where I stood at his right signified that I was Shadows partner. This would cause problems for me later on.

Arin saw this and she bristled that Shadow wasn't reprimanding me but she then saw that I didn't know that where I stood had such a large effect. Shadow didn't bother to correct me ether. Noticing this she came up to me.

"Skyra stand slightly behind Shadow." I looked at her confused

"Why?"

"Because where your standing signifies that your Shadows partner or girlfriend in other terms." She said hearing this my eyes widened and I stepped back allowing Shadow to be in front of me.

"Is this better?"

"Much," Arin said before going back in line. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now that the crisis was over I now watched for where we were going remembering the twist and turns of the hallways.

"Jake," Shadow called over to his second in command.

"Yes, Shadow," Jake said respectfully I watched in awe I could tell just by looking at him that Jake was a very powerful person, to have Shadow command such respect as a leader made me want to catch up to him even more. To stand at his side and see exactly what he saw. My jaw dropped slightly. Did I just think that no! I didn't. I did not. I shook my head but then I looked at Shadow again. I felt connected to him for some odd reason. It was strange. Even when I met him in my mind a nagging feeling had entered it I just didn't recognize it at the time with so many things happening. I wanted to learn more about him I really did. My thought flew out the window when I heard something that had caught my attention.

"Jake I want you to take the group back to the dorm I'll take Skyra and show her around." Jake's eyes widened before he shot a glace at me then back at Shadow as if asking a silent question. An eye roll and a small nod was his answer. His eyes widened even more if that was possible before a slight grin fell onto his lips. He looked like a cat that had just caught a mouse. I shivered. Not a good image.

"Of course Shadow right away. Alright, spirals follow me!" He said saluting to Shadow playfully as he then led the group and broke off from Shadow and I. Soon the corridor was empty I stood there unsure of what to do.

"Skyra." Shadow called. I looked over and saw that he was at the other end of the corridor. Wincing slightly at the mistake I followed him though out the building. He explained that each group that I saw in the chamber of wakens had there own section of the building.

The building its self was structured at a humongous circle. With area's that branched off. Those areas were the places where the users rooms were one huge dorm for the boys and one for the girls. But boys and girls weren't allowed in to each other's dorms. There was a room for intermingling. By the way Shadow explained, it sounded like a kind of rec room a place where everyone could go and talk. There was a rec room for each hall way but there was also a place in the center of the building where the groups could go and converse with other element groups. In that area were a series of buildings, that's where they trained. One for each element except, spiral. The spirals had a large schedule. We have to move to class to class unlike the single element users. Shadow continued to lead and talk about some funny stories about this place it sounded really nice and each group had their own little personality.

Shadow explained in more detail. "For fire they were a little stuck up but when push comes to shove they were reliable to get the job done and are great warriors. Though they are a little power obsessed. If you wanted their respect then you would have to show them up at there own game. Though be careful if you do be ready for the repercussions." He said before shivering slightly as if remembering something painful before continuing. "The plant's group are peaceful and are minor healers they can cure almost any poison but if you ever messed with one of there own watch out! They are very protective of their group. Plant and Fire don't get along very well. Water is peaceful and the brains of the element groups you don't want them as your enemies. Earth is very stubborn just like there elements but they aren't like a fire that starts a fight. They finished their battles. Wind is the go with the flow; they don't usually freak out about a problem and are clear minded. They are also very loyal; if you get their loyalty you can always count on them. The light and shadow natures aren't as bad as they seem light, of course, want to do wants right. If they feel that someone is right then they stick with it some time that causes a lot of problems within the group but they have always been able to resolve it peacefully. They are the major healers of all the groups but their power comes with a price they can heal any physical injury as long as they take twenty percent of the pain themselves. The only thing they can't heal is near death or fatal wounds. This group is also known as the group of the sun. They are kind and sweet but they don't have a lot of fighting capabilities. Though then again try not to piss them off. The shadow group also called the Element of the Moon are the good assassins. Blending in and out of shadows they can go almost anywhere. They usually keep to themselves but they know right from wrong. Also, they know when to play a good prank. They are actually the ones who usually protect the light despite there differences. Gravity can be sometimes can be a little insecure, but once they gained confidence in themselves there the best defense other then earth you could ask for. Lightning is a bit eccentric, they are very quick and are good at delivering messages just don't ever sneak up on them they will zap you since electricity seems to flow through them. And finally us, the rejects we have the ability to control many elements. We have many emotions but are able to control them well enough and if you're really powerful you can even sense other peoples emotions. We can also understand were other element groups are coming from if they ever get into a fight. You could say we are the main peacekeepers, warriors, brains, tricksters, and so on. The other element groups like us and will help us but the humans and scientist don't seem to like us as much as we are too powerful for them to control."

Shadow took a deep breath before talking again. "Our group also had another ability. You see for each element that we can control if hit with that same element we are able to gain a power boost. Only from the other users that is, we still take damage from the attacks but to a lesser extent. That why we carry weapons with us." Shadow said as he motioned to his sword. "With these, we are able to channel our element into our weapons causing even greater damage and also can cancel other element attacks. Also if we get hit by elements that we can channel and is blocked by our weapon we are able to absorb it and get a power boost from it. Its also safer then taking a hit to the body. There's also something else I forgot to mention. I'm sure you already noticed the spirals that our group wears." I nodded. I was curious about that.

"Well, you see for each group we all wear our own personal symbol somewhere on our clothes or bodies in the line of sight. You can choose ether to wear it on your clothes or printed on your body." Shadow said motioning to his shoulder. "My is in gold symbolizing that I am the leader of the spirals Jake wears sliver for he is my second in command I can choose two but I have yet to choose my second. White is for the subordinates that don't have a specific responsibility, like what Arin wears. That you will wear. And finally, there is another..." Shadows face darkened slightly. "A brand but you don't have to worry about that right now." I nodded and Shadow smiled before walking back the way we came. I didn't notice how far we had gotten. I notice when we passed certain hall ways there was a symbol over it and I realized that these were the hallways for the other element groups. 'Cool.' I thought. As I looked around more I couldn't but feel awe I knew I would like it here with the spirals.

I saw that Shadow was ahead so I quickened my pace to keep up with him. I really needed to stop spacing out. Anyway as we were heading back I saw a group of teens coming in our direction. All of them were girls and they all sort of looked the same. They wore different outfits but they hair were all different shades of red and orange. The minute they saw us and by us I mean Shadow they made there way over. Next to me, I heard Shadow sigh. I looked at him questionably. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything, the girls had caught us.

They pushed me out of the way as they surrounded Shadow from all angles. I could see him look for a way out of this but he was trapped so he resigned to his fate. The girls then began to try to get his attention and I had to admit that Shadow had an amazing poker face, but I could see his eyebrow twitch slightly every time a girl got a little bit to close. When this happened I could feel something stir up inside of me. It was a deep seeded anger, yet every time I felt this I immediately calmed myself. What was going on with me? Standing back I watched the scene unfold unsure of what to do. Before long, I could see that Shadow was beginning to lose his temper. I quickly tried to rain it down. I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Um, hey could you maybe let us pass? We need to get back to our dorm." I said to the group of girls. As one they turned to me, I could see the symbol on each of the shirts all white but it was a symbol of a flame. Damn, it just had to be fire! Why was it always the stuck up ones with a power obsession?

I braced myself, but nothing Shadow or I could do to stop the storm that would barrel by.

"Oh?" One of the girls said before smirking.

"And who's this, your new girlfriend Shadow?" Another of the fire girls sneered. I inwardly winced and bristled but kept my composer and flinched outwardly as I hunched over eyes cast to the floor, fingers locked in front of me the perfect image of the shy new girl. This sucked but if it helped Shadow then I would have to deal with it. Besides I had played this part before with unruly customers when I was in the runners. I remember more then once when some of the runners had to physically stop themselves from laughing hysterically. I loved it when I showed my true colors there faces were always so funny to watch. I grinned inwardly. I couldn't wait to see these girl's faces. Hmm, maybe I had a little trickster element in me after all. Ha!


	8. A bond that ties

Shadow

‘I am a Shadow. My past I have locked away and now I hope to look to the future. I am strong for those who need me to be strong... that is until I met her. Dreaming... not haunted by nightmares... by those shadows... I found myself by her side, and I knew... I had to protect her. I had to know her... I am a Shadow, a leader, a warrior, but maybe now I won't have to be, maybe now I can just be...’

***

I couldn't believe what the in the world I was seeing. Skyra and I were just walking before I caught a glimpse of my fan club. I had sigh waiting for the worse, and the worse did happen. They had come on to me expectedly hard today. I could feel my temper rise with each passing moment, I could feel my blood beginning to boil and when I saw that Skyra had been knocked away by these foolish girls, that had got my anger really on a rise. I couldn't explain it only that I felt very protective of her. No that's a lie I knew exactly why I felt this way.

We were fated; well that's what other people called ones like Skyra and me. It also happened to Cloud the spirals last leader and my predecessor. The one who had chosen me as the next leader of the spirals. He told me about the bonded. How we complete each other. There were rumors floating around about the legend. I knew it was real I saw it happen. But some of the rumors said that if you suddenly someone you barely know one day and then like them the next. Only the fated ones that were to be could feel the change. I knew that if we accepted the feelings then a mark would appear on our skin but it was different for each bonded. I hadn't explained this to Skyra she had just arrived and I wasn't completely sure that we were fated. And suddenly telling her about a story that has been floating around for years would just freak her out. I bet she would think that the story about Cloud would be bogus. Elements I would've to if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But whenever I met her in her mind I knew there was something about her. I knew it was only supposed to be a story a fable but with Skyra it felt so right I felt at peace around her like a piece of me had been finally been freed. Is this what Cloud thought?

My train of consideration was broken when one of the red hair harpies rubbed up against me. I clenched my teeth and was about to say something when Skyra beat me to the punch. I felt pride when she came to my aid. At the same time, though I was shocked, Skyra wasn't acting like herself. Then I realized what exactly what she was doing. A mask she was tricking them I smiled slightly. Apparently, she had some trickster in her though I almost blushed when the girl asked if Skyra was my girlfriend. They were at the chamber of waking so they would know the answer to such a stupid question. 'Damn it!' I thought desperately. I knew I shouldn't have revealed my power to them. Lord Volcanis the old leader of the fire elements just had to piss me off that day, didn't he? I sighed. Ever since then all the female's from the fire elements have been after me. The males, of course, want to challenge me. I try to avoid them as much as possible. Seems this was one of my unlucky days. 

As the girls turned their attention to Skyra I decided to stay quiet and watch what happened. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just wanted to judge Skyra to see how far she would go to defend me. Yes, she was new to the spirals but there was a look in her eyes that was all too familiar. I saw it in Clouds eyes and in mine. 'Just who are you Skyra? What is it about you that makes me want to know more?' I should've just ended it cause what happened next I would never forgive myself for.


	9. Strength of a leader

Skyra

‘This world was a lot different from what I was used to. I knew if I showed what I was... then I would be feared. In this place, though trapped in a building... I felt a strange sense of freedom. They didn't know of my past. The horrors I committed. I could start anew... I could be Skyra... though... knowing my luck that wasn't going to be happening, yet I still had to try... and be better then I was before. Make new bonds... and live.’

***

As the girls surrounded me, I watched them noting where each one of them was positioned. I also saw that Shadow had been forgotten and was now watching with a slight smirk. Hiding a smile I looked down and began to fidget making myself smaller. It was better if they thought I was the weakling. I chuckled. 'I'm evil.' I thought childishly.

Suddenly I felt myself being hit in the temple, the strike was so sudden I stumbled forward. I saw one of the girls with bright-amplified red hair and light almost pink eyes smirking at me. 'How did I let her get so close to me to even land a blow!' I thought in shock. Seriously where did all my training go! Ugh, it's like all the video game sequels ever created. Waking up and your back to square one all over again! Yes, I know what video games are.

Sadly my family was too poor to ever buy one considering how expensive and rare they were. Though I had heard a lot from the richer children in my school. I hated how they always complained about their mother or father. About what their lunch had in it. Or what toy they had. They had no idea of true suffering. No idea of the fear of lurking underneath it all under the façade of peace and light. What a joke they were. Yet I couldn't blame them. They didn't share the same fate as I. That life was the only one they ever knew.

Waiting for impact with the floor I braced my self when I felt someone come to my aid. Glancing up I turned and looked at the person who had caught me. This girl was a newcomer and looked incredibly powerful and confident, she was no pushover not like the others. She had vibrant crimson red hair that came down to her neck and reddish gray eyes. An oval-shaped face and pale skin. There were markings on her face that were red and looked as if they were scars from flames on the left side of her face near her chin and the other near her right eye and a single teardrop birthmark under her left eye. She was about a few inches taller than me older too. She wore a crimson t-shirt and grey cargo pants and had the flame symbol on her shoulders that was tipped with gold. Strapped across her back was a baton of some sort it was longer as if a bow staff but had to large spheres on either side. Then the smell hit me. Oil. Ignition fuel. Perfect for a fire user. I shifted a bit. My head was throbbing if that girl had hit harder I could've been in serious trouble.

The newcomer observed me then turned and look at the rest of the Banshees 'cough' I mean girls.

"What in the name of hells flames is going here?" She commanded as she gazed at the other fire users. The girls looked away before bowing to her and glaring at me.

"Nothing at all Lady Tear. We were just teaching a newbie something." I narrowed my eyes then looked at Shadow. I jerked back; his face was livid. Pure utter anger and rage filled his features as he stood behind his 'fangirls'.

The word powerful didn't even compare to what Shadow was at that moment. One of his hands was placed at the hilt of his sword. He strode forward the aura of killing intent was strong; he had the pure essence of a leader. Glancing down I saw his shadow flickering underneath him. He wasn't just angry he was pissed! At that moment I knew why these girls seemed so obsessed with him. I growled to myself, they only wanted him for his power. 'Not that it's a bad thing he's so strong. I mean come on look at him. Nice that's he's handsome too. Though you know what they say. It's always the cute ones.' The voice snickered slightly and I blushed, knowing what it exactly meant by that statement. "Shut up there's no way...!" I glared at the ground for a second. I needed to control my thoughts better. Taking a deep breath I began to observe what would come next blocking out whatever the voice had to say. I could deal with it later.

Tear also noticed the anger on Shadow's face and quickly bowed her head as in not to further upset the already enraged leader of the spirals.

"My Lord Shadow I didn't notice you, forgive my subordinates for their arrogance and disrespect I will take full responsibility for their stupidity." She said slightly glaring at the girls promising pain later.

I watched as Shadows eyes lessened slightly but held the hard glint. One of his hands still placed on the hilt of his sword. He then grabbed me with his free hand before pulling me toward and behind him.

"Your Pets should know better than to mess with another fraction subordinate. I was right there watching when your own subordinate decided to lay one hand on my fellow spiral. I have the right to cut off her hand but I won't and besides, any interactions between any groups should be dealt with in the common room or in front of a senior instructor during a match. Not in the halls, but you should know this by now Lady Tear." Shadow said in a slightly condescending tone as if a parent lecturing a child.

Tear winced at the word pet and the other girls bristled at the insult but they knew there was nothing that they could do. Shadow was the leader of the most powerful group at the facility. And had just as much powerful users amongst their ranks. It would mean their destruction to piss them off.

"Yes Lord Shadow again I am so sorry my subordinate's actions. I will punish them properly when we get back to our dorm." Tear said Shadow nodded.

"Make sure you do so or I will." He said with finality. Tear nodded once again before bowing.

"Again terribly sorry we will now take our leave." Tear said signaling the others to follow her she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. Shadow let go of me before turning and walking back toward the way we had come in. Not looking back I followed him, that was my first mistake and there last.


	10. Oh.... hello again Darkness

Skyra

‘Violence! It is how most people solve their problems. By hurting or threatening another. Why do we do this? Another question I may never get an answer to, but you know what I believe, I believe we all have a choice to either become a monster or the hero. And between the two what is the difference. The gray. Yet in this world there's no such thing as a lesson without consequence, it just doesn't exist. Yet even as I say this I still think that there can one day be. How can we change ourselves in order to create that lesson without consequence?’

***

I turned around to follow Shadow out of the hall not turning back I should've. If I had I would have noticed one of the girls spin around before launching a condensed fireball at me. 'Look out!!!' Feeling the heat I turned slightly, only to get hit in the back and blasted forward onto the cold floor. "Arghhhh!" I screamed in pain and agony. Yet I felt a waved of power rush through my body including pure rage another feeling that was all too familiar. I lay there sprawled on the ground. My back ached my and ears rang as my eyes glazed.

"SKYRA!!!" A distance shout reached me. I couldn't move, even to look at him. Shadow... please... get away... "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"


	11. Don’t mess with the Spirals

Shadow

‘Within a group, everyone is a family. You attack one of the members you attack the entire group. As the leader of the Spirals, it is my responsibility to protect them, and I will... no matter the cost. If someone attacks my family they will not escape my wrath. I will protect them all of them!’

***

I heard the scream first. My head snapped around and my eyes widened in utter horror. The image of Skyra falling, her face filled with pain seared into my mind. I saw the girl who shot at Skyra smile. My brain shut down I barely remember what happened. In one second I was at the other end of the hall being pulled off the girl who had dared hurt Skyra by Tear. The girl unrecognizable at the amount of damage I had done in that instant. My sword was out and dripped with her blood that now flowed slowly out of the girl's body from the cuts I had inflicted in my blind rage.

I fought against Tear. 'I would kill her how dare she hurt Skyra.' The sentence echoed through my mind. I completely agreed. Then Tear's voice reached me.

"Shadow! Lord Shadow, please regain yourself you'll kill her!" Tear shouted at me.

I stopped and looked at Tear. Her eyes widened before she let me go and backed away. I glared.

"Why should I show any mercy for what this girl has done?" My voice didn't sound right. I didn't care. I looked past Tear and saw Skyra laying on the ground, forgetting my anger, for now, I sheathed my sword and raced forward kneeling next to her, no...

"SKYRA!!!" I roared. Fixing my gaze back to Tear I glared. Tear flinched, I was about to stand back up and continue my attack not thinking of the future consequences. When something happened, Skyra moved!

Her hair shadowed her eyes as she stood up. Wobbling slightly she gazed at the fire group, eyes empty without any emotion just a cold dark blue. Seeing her this way I shivered, unable to stop it.

"RHAAAAA!!" She shouted suddenly as a humongous wave of power shot out of her body. It fazed past me as if I was a ghost but when it reached Tear and the rest, they were blown back into the walls. The power continued and echoed through the rest of the facility. I watched the girl that I had come to care for so quickly, amazed. But then I noticed her back; her shirt had been burned in a near perfect circle. The flesh underneath red and blistered, I flinched. If only I had been next to her, if only I wasn't as trusting, Skyra wouldn't be in this pain. 'Why do I care?' Yet there was something else as well maybe it was the stress but I could've sworn I saw the image of wings glimmering behind her. "Ghaa," a choked sound reached my ears as I looked up. Skyra had raised her hand and an earth spear had shot up and stabbed one of the fire girls in the side. It was the one who had shot and hurt her. 'Justice or self-satisfaction?' I couldn't help but feel a little pleased with that. Even though I had already caused enough damage.

The spike then retreated and the girl fell once more. "HOW DARE YOU!!" The others shouted before launching forward. There fists alight with the power their flames.

"No don't you idiots!" Tear shouted. They ignored her. Skyra met my gaze when I had gotten up to help her fight. Her eyes once more held nothing but I got the message. Backing up I raised my hands in a gesture of peace. If I went to help her then most likely she would attack me. Currently, she wasn't in control her element was. Sometimes it happens to users, it's a type of defense mechanism. Where instinct and the power to preserve overrules the mind, it is extremely dangerous. Though our group the Spirals is even more so, and since I don't know Skyra's elements that she can control, there's no way I can stop her. Not that I could harm her even if I wanted to. I tensed and waited.

The girls came closer. Skyra stood still as if a statue and then was gone. I stood there in shock trying to find her but it was only a blur. My eyes went to the fire elements, within a moment they were on the ground. They were barely even conscious. Skyra just looked at them.

"Weak," She said as she straightened her back gazing down at there fallen bodies. 'Skyra don't this isn't you!' Her eyes flashing with power as if a storm was brewing deep within, just waiting to break free but it wasn't her. This was something, someone else. A darkness kept hidden, locked away never to be seen. This wasn't Skyra, but if it wasn't her then who was it?

The girls didn't even have the strength to lift their heads they knew Skyra had won. Yet still, one girl stood up. 'Impressive.' Her legs were shaking and her body jerking at random. I felt my eyes widen, as my gaze shot back Skyra. Lightning she could even control lightning! Her movements! She channeled her lighting affinity throughout her body increasing her speed and though the slightest touch immobilized her opponents. But it was impossible that took years to practice let along master the amount of skill to even pull it off without killing anyone. Could it have been dumb luck? No impossible. I had to wonder when she learned to control her elements how powerful would she be then? 'Just how powerful are you Skyra? How much are you hiding if anything at all?'

The girl who was only barely standing spat to the side and glared at Skyra with hatred. Skyra didn't even flinch only watched with a blank expression.

"How?" the girl asked "How are you so powerful! You just woke up. It should be impossible. JUST WHAT ARE YOU!!" She shouted. As her body finally gave way she collapsed back to the floor. Skyra smirked

"Someone as weak as you would never be able to understand. Besides didn't you ever learn to never underestimate your opponents no matter how feeble they seem, especially one who you know nothing about. Oh, and when you start a fight it's better to know that you can finish it. You should have listened to your leader." Skyra said her voice was cold and without emotion. Yet held a hard edge to it. The flame elements eyes widened before they closed their eyes. Tear had always said that. They didn't listen, their pride and fury had got them into this. Their fatal flaw was about to truly become fatal.


	12. Daze...

Skyra

‘There is some darkness in everyone... and no matter how hard the person may fight to keep it hidden, it will in some way... rear its ugly head.’

***

I walked forward my steps echoing on the hard tile. As if in a daze, I felt myself raise my hand for the final blow; 'I'm sorry. Please don't hate me... but I must protect you.' Water treadles suddenly formed around there necks and began to suffocate them. A slow death I smiled. "NO! This isn't me! The darkness I can't control it please I'm not in control!!" I froze as I watched as they struggled for life-sustaining air. "I can't do this stop it please you'll kill them! This isn't me, please! Not again I can't do this again!" I lowered my hand to my side and the water fell. Their bodies dropped to the floor as they gasped. My face becoming neutral as a bright light suddenly surrounded the girls. When the light faded and they were healed, it was like an instinct I just knew what to do. They looked at me in confusion before getting up weakly. Each of them as one nodded to me in thanks for sparing them. "Thank you." Once again only silence followed...

I knew that they would remember this but next time they would know better. I then turned to heal the girl who had started all this. I sighed in slight relief when I saw that the girl was still breathing. Kneeling down I observed the damage that was inflicted. I didn't do it. Not the cuts the stab wound, yes but the cuts, they looked like... I trailed off as I glanced at Shadow who by now was making his way over to me.

I felt a little happy that he would go as far as this to defend me. Shaking off the feeling I turned my focus back to the girl. I placed my hand over her wound a soft light touched the girls wound. I winced as I watched the injuries heal and some of the girl's pain was transferred to me. Finally, the wounds were fully healed I slowly got up from the fainted girl. Collecting myself and ignoring the pain I turned and faced Tear. I spoke.

"Don't let this happen again next time I won't be so merciful and I hope in the future this disturbance won't cause any, hard feelings between our divisions," I said my face falling into a slight smile. Tear flinched I knew she heard the threat in my voice she nodded before helping her group up and fled.

After they had left and the danger was over the feeling that washed over had faded. My body felt weak and the backlash of healing the girls flooded over me like a tsunami. My back, which burned with a fury of flames, didn't help much either. Slowly my vision faded and I felt my self begin to fall. But there was no impact. 'Shadow'


	13. Secrets and revelations

Shadow

‘Pain that's all there ever was. It comes in many forms physical or mental. I can't really distinguish what would hurt more since I have been hurt in both. They do hurt a lot yet people who survive through it turn out ether stronger or they break altogether. If I ever went through something like that again would I survive through it? Maybe not, who knows.... Currently, pain is the only thing telling me I'm still alive.’

***

I hurried as I carried Skyra through the many halls and corridors. 'Get her to a healer quickly!' I knew she'd be okay she had to be, but I couldn't help my instincts to make sure she was 100% ok. Nothing could stop me. I passed many elements on my way back to the dorm. Some from my own group, they called out to me but I had ignored them. Finally, I made it to a familiar hall with the spiral insignia. I almost stopped in relief but I knew I couldn't.

"Jake get the hell over here now!" My voice boomed through the halls. Almost instantly my fellow spirals emerged from the rooms located up and down the corridor. Paying no attention to them, I stood with Skyra in my arms as Jake appeared ahead of me. 'Hurry up can't you see Skyra is...' 

"Shadow what are you yelling for?" Then he saw the person who lay limp in my arms. I saw Jake's eyes widen considerably as he rushed over. "What in the name of the nine holy elements happened!" He exclaimed as I put Skyra down. Quickly he examined her. I growled slightly when he lifted her shirt up to reveal the mark. 'Don't touch her!' By now many of the others in the spirals had appeared when they saw the burn they gasped, 'Getaway don't anybody touch her!' But that's not the only thing that held my attention.

What caught my eye were the hundreds of other scars that littered her body. Now that I was actually looking at her without creeping her out I noticed things I didn't before. Her hands callused and little marks all over them as if something cut her over and over. 'What is this?' Her body itself had old scars all around it. They were all old but that's what scared me. How long had she been she asleep for and what had she done in the past to make her body look like this.

"EVERYBODY BACK UP!! Give me some space!" Jake shouted. They looked at me then to Skyra before backing away as Arin shooed them off as I went to Jake. I watched him as he lifted her up and signaled me to follow. He led me down to the infirmary to where he then placed Skyra on the bed in the center of the room. The room itself was white and had the sterile smell of disinfectant. Blinding lights that hung from the ceiling almost blinding me, almost.

Jake placed on her stomach in order to fully examine the injury.

"Shadow, come here and look at this," Jake said eyes glued to Skyra back. Quickly I walked over curious as to why Jake would call me over. "Shadow do you see these scars," Jake asked as he pointed to the marks that littered her body. 'I see them I just wish I didn't.' Some were large and others were small but many looked different as if... no, that's, it can't be it. I had seen these marks before. Though they were open and fresh not healed. I nodded afraid to speak in fear that I would break down. 'Ha, you already are!' Jake looked at me his eyes met mine completely serious.

"Shadow these aren't normal scars. These injuries were well, Shadow they were caused by the surges. That's the only possible explanation." My eyes grew wide as my throat closed.

"Surges that's impossible. Why would Skyra be...how could she have been...?" I trailed off. Jake shook his head. He lifted one of her hands before looking at them.

"Shadow as you know since the surges have finally hit the earth surface you know that humanity has suffered. There's little to no electricity left and roads and cities have been destroyed. The more surges that occur the more tragedy there is. Death and destruction, that's all there is now." Jake said his mood sober I cringed. I hated seeing my comrades like this, even more, when the comrade is an old childhood friend. The only one who survived that fateful day seven years ago? 'Don't remind me I can't deal with this.'

"Yet humanity continues and has created us as a final defense even though our kind are treated like trash from the regular 'humans'. But some villages don't have many resources and have to do everything from scratch. And to survive they use children as old as the age of six to do labor for the adults who cannot." I eyed Jake warily

"Jake where are you going with this?" I asked. Jake turned and looked at me, he sighed not wanting to tell me. 'Please don't be what I think it is.'

"Shadow these marks on her body, on her hands they aren't normally the scars and injuries they could only be caused by surges and some of them are really old. See the ones on her hands those were from a paper, I'm guessing that she was in the mailing business." He spat with venom saying that but continued. "The only thing is that some of these injuries are even older they look like they were done purposely as someone had hurt her. For example, this one on her face that connects from her right ear down to her jaw this one looks to be a sort of knife wound." I stopped my self from gasping in shock. My eyes traveled to her.

Hearing about the business she had worked in shocked me but not as much as the other piece of information. I almost gagged. 'What but why.' Gofers were people most were children who had to run between villages delivering packages or letters. Most Gofers start young age, they are trained harshly but they are taken care of.

I looked at Skyra, she was thin but muscular her legs back arms and stomach were not ripped but had well-defined muscles that could only come from extremely hard training and good results. There is one thing that makes the job of a gofer so dangerous, they have to travel in areas where surges are high in concentration in order to deliver there package on time. That's what kills most of the runners and if they're not killed then there're most likely turn out crippled for life.

This reason being is because regular humans couldn't tell when a surge would hit or even where it would. Wait a minute... that would explain why Skyra acted like a leader at times. She was the leader of the gofers. She most likely could sense where and when a surge would hit due to her dormant abilities, but then again that should be impossible... no one has ever shown any signs of having 'powers' before the coma state and then the final awakening.

Then there's also the problem of someone hurting her but why would they do such a thing. 'It seems just when I'm starting to understand you another thing comes up, Skyra how much have you been through?'

Looking at Skyra now, it hurt. I know that I only just met her but I felt I knew her more than that I cared about her more then I should've. Jake continued his treatment as I waited for the outcome. Finally, after a while, Jake stood up and stretched before moving Skyra slightly so she would be more comfortable.

"Well, that's all I can do for now. The wound was already healing but it will leave a scar." I nodded numbly as I gazed at her. Jake came up to me. "Shadow its late Skyra will most likely be awake by tomorrow morning go to bed alright and calm the others there most likely worried about the attack," Jake said resting a hand on my shoulder.

I knew he was right but my instincts were screaming at me to stay by Skyra's side. Finally, I made up my mind.

"Alright Jake I will but I have a question do you believe that people have another half of themselves like in the story of the light that completes the darkness. In soul bonds?" I asked as I went closer to Skyra and moved some strains of hair out of her face.

Jake moved and leaned back against the wall, shrugging. "Yea I guess but it never been proven why do you ask?" I looked at him then back to her. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jake as you know I have never shown any interest in any girl before and you noticed when walking down the hall earlier how instead of making you show her around I decided to do that personally." Jake nodded before his eyes widened.

"Wait you think that... that Skyra has bonded with you." He asked his eyes were wide as he drilled a hole in the back of my head.

"No it's not that I think, I know she is I mean ugh. I don't know, I'm so confused. When Skyra was attacked I didn't even think about the consequences before I attack the girl who had hurt her. I... I almost killed her. I was so angry, so scared. Scared Jake, me I am never scared yet when she was hurt and I could do nothing. I never felt weaker. I don't know what to do." I moaned before burying my head in my hands. Though I didn't cry, never did I cry. Not since that day not since the day that everyone I loved was killed right before me during a surge. Now I was creating a new bond even though I knew that she would most likely die just like the rest. I stood up before turning and storming out of the room no longer waiting for Jake to respond. I need to think of what to do. 'I've already fallen too far!'


	14. Fear..

Skyra

‘Everyone is afraid of something. Whether it be heights... loneliness... betrayal. I don't fear many things for I've been through hell and climbed back out. My scars that little my body in a story that only I can decode can tell you that gruesome tale. The one thing I do fear... is someone seeing my darkness and fearing me for it. So far I've been able to hide it pretty well. Strangers seeing it doesn't bother me much, but if someone I love... someone who I've put my faith in... turns to hate me because of it... I don't think id be able to handle such a betrayal.... ‘

***

"Skyra I'm so sorry if only I had been stronger." 'Shadow???' "Skyra you need to wake up its dangerous here Wake up!" I didn't know how much time had passed but I could have sworn I felt something warm and a connection tighten within my very soul. I needed to wake up.

I opened my eyes as a breeze hit me. A bright blue sky above me I smiled I knew exactly where I was. I sat up and stretched.

"You're awake." That voice. I turned around and smiled.

"Arin!" I exclaimed. 'So I was wrong Shadow wasn't here after all.' I was slightly saddened by that but I didn't let it show. She smiled at me and nodded before setting herself beside me.

"How are you feeling Skyra?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said waving my hand. She nodded before looking at me in the eye completely serious before looking away again. Why couldn't she meet my gaze? 'Had I done something wrong?'

"Skyra I need to know what exactly you remember"

"Um, I remember everything up to me passing out after I was hit with the fireball," I said. Arin nodded before mumbling to her self.

"What?" I asked slightly scared, what did I do? Arin looked at me her eyes filled with a kind of fear but what was she scared of? Did I lose control again? Did I kill someone... oh god please no not again! No, I didn't... it couldn't be me. Could it? And if it wasn't then what could have caused such fear to be shown such uncertainty. "Arin what happened to me?" I asked looking at her. She flinched not meeting my gaze. But this time it wasn't fear it was...guilt yet at the same time there was another emotion to that I couldn't define.

"Some fire users attacked you and Shadow, you were hit and well you went out of control. One of the girls was in critical condition before you healed her and the others so they aren't in life threating condition." She said nervously looking around a bit as if she was afraid of something. I didn't have any time to think over this when I flinched and clutched my head in slight pain as I bent down as the memories filtered in.

Taking my eyes off Arin I didn't notice the difference that went through her. Her eyes narrowed and emptied losing all the life they had. Unwilling tears fell from her eyes showing her true emotions of what she was about to do. Then she took out one of her hairpins. Sharpened and ready she pointed it down at my vulnerable neck. Raising it she tensed before bringing it down. Time seemed to slow.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" A voice suddenly roared from the trees. A gust of wind and shadows shot straight at Arin. Arin went flying before her image was stabbed viciously by the shadows before she disappeared completely as did her presence. I shot my head up what had just happened glancing down I picked up the hairpin that Arin had dropped before it to, disappeared. I looked around no one was there. But I could've sworn I heard Shadow. Closing my eyes I willed my self to wake I needed answers and I needed to apologize.


	15. Beyond the Breaking Point

Arin

‘You saved me from myself. You helped me through my darkest time. I would do anything for you. I love you. As these years had passed I realized how much I did love you but you don't seem to notice and now she's here. I won't let her take you from me. Your mine! I don't care what I have to do. I won't let you belong to anyone else. You're always on my mind. You are the one who I cherish most. Everything I do, I do for you! Why can you not see my loyalty? Well, now you will. I will erase this... abomination from your heart and fill it all with my love. You belong with me Shadow.’

***

When Shadow burst through the doors of the hall I thought someone had died. His godly face was pale and worry was etched onto his features. His beautiful forest green eyes were alight with panic as he held a girl in his muscular arms. His raven black hair glistened in the artificial light. Man, he was... wait a minute... my attention turned to the girl he held and I realized it was Skyra. A surge of jealousy shot through me as well as a burning hatred. How dare she be held by my Shadow! Then I realized that she was passed out and hurt and I felt guilty for thinking in such a way, yet the jealously continued to roar in my veins and I remembered to when we had first met Skyra within her mindscape.

It was when Skyra had ordered us to explain what was going on. I swallowed but not before flinching at how Skyra was looking at us. It reminded me so much of Shadow in the real world and how he would take command but Shadow acted just like me an underling instead of a leader. But... Shadow was the strongest controller that the compound had.

Unless Skyra was stronger then Shadow... was that possible if so then Shadow could lose his title of leader if Skyra ever decided to fight him. He truly could lose his leadership to her. My eyes widened at this realization. Skyra was a threat... I quickly shook my head at that thought and tried to meet Skyra's gaze but found that when I did I had to look away. Her eyes... I took a glace at Shadow and what I saw shook me. He looked at Skyra with hidden amazement and something else. I knew Shadow so I could easily see what it was. It was at that moment...

Snapping out of my thoughts I along with a couple other elementals race forward and surrounded Shadow as he set Skyra down.

"JAKE!" Shadow roared. I momentarily froze at the tone his voice took. This didn't sound like Shadow at all. As I looked at him once more I realized that this wasn't the Shadow I had come to love. I saw his eyes as he gazed at the hurt form of Skyra and my heart wept. Those eyes were the ones I wanted him to show me.

As I pushed the spirals back away from Shadow, Skyra, and Jake I knew at that moment I hated Skyra. She was taking the person I loved away from me even though she had just arrived. How has Shadow been so smitten with her already? Was it due to leadership skills? I admit she was beautiful... I continued to puzzle this as I walked down the hall to the rec. room once Shadow had gone to his room. He looked so... unsure and broken on what to do. She did this. Skyra had made Shadow doubt himself.

I remember when we first woke to Skyra's mindscape. It was a few months ago. At first, it was only Shadow and I, then she appeared and Shadow was hooked I just never realized how much. But how, how is Shadow so obsessed with her! I looked up and to the wall on the far side on the room. There on the wall here the pictures on the different spiral leaders. My gaze rested on Lord Cloud for a moment and a pang went through my heart. My eyes widened than in realization... Skyra was Shadow's bonded. I held my head in my hands and shook. It would explain why he is so worried about her.

How could I be so foolish... how did I not see the signs, I sighed and ignored the questioning looks I received from those in the room. Standing I made my way to Shadows room. There was still a way I could convince him. I just had to show him what Skyra did was wrong.

Soon I was standing in front of my door and took a deep breath. Now or never I thought as I knocked.

"Enter." A muffled voice wafted through the door. Opening the door I blushed red when I realized Shadow was shirtless. My brain went blank for an instant and I almost drooled. Tanned skin with a chiseled chest... he had a six pack too along with a small scar on his left side over his ribs. Oh, elements. If it weren't for the fact I looked away I would've had a nosebleed. He looked even better the Lord Cloud. In my mind, I squealed. 'Just imagine if I was held in his arms... I wonder what he would smell like?' I thought and inwardly shook my head. 'Whoa, Arin getting a little too ahead of your self.'

"What can I do for you Arin?" He asked as he stood from his bed breaking me from my train of thought. I took a deep breath to calm myself and began. 'I won't lose you too Shadow!'


	16. True Darkness of the Heart

Skyra

‘I see you everywhere but I don't have the courage to tell you how much you mean to me. How when our eyes meet and I see your smile how my heart skips a beat even though I know its fake because you don't want to burden me with your problems. Like when I see you in the halls and talk to you in class, I'm not brave enough to help you with the tears you shed when no one is looking. How everyday is a battle for me to stop myself from wanting to hold you close to me and never letting go. To be the one to lighten your soul and drive away the darkness that claws at your heart. To tell you that in my eyes you are my world. You are the stars that shine like a beacon in the night sky to guide me back where I belong. That you are the gentle wind that flows so gracefully over the summer fields at noon. That you my light... you aren't a monster the unworthy creature you think yourself to be. That you are my sky, my hope, my truth, my heart and I'm sorry I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're crying. I'm sorry that I can't wipe away your tears no matter how much I want to. I'm sorry that you ever met me. I'm sorry that I can never tell you the reason why I push you away. That the reason for this pain in both our hearts is so that when I lose you it won't kill me. But I guess it's too late for that. For it seems I'm already too far gone. Figures that all I have to say now is that "I love you." ‘

***

Slowly I opened my eyes before flinching at the unexpected brightness of the room I was in. Shielding my face I carefully sat up. It seems that's been happening a lot.

"Ah, you're awake, nice to see that you've rejoined the land of the living Skyra." Turning to the voice I saw um... oh!

"Your Jake right?" I asked he smiled before handing me a glass of water.

"Yes, I am we didn't get to be properly introduced earlier. But yes I am the great and almighty Jake!" He exclaimed while doing a rather eccentric pose.

"Our Lord Shadow's second in command. I know its awesome but please don't bow. You must be the infamous Skyra the strange yet powerful new girl who beat up all those fire element chicks right?" He asked as he smirked lightly at me. I glared looking down before sighing and nodding.

"Yea I guess I am the new girl who 'beat up' those fire chicks," I replied my voice heavy with sarcasm and slightly hurt. That wasn't a way to make friends the first day but whatever it not like I'm not used to it. I have always been different. Was I really a monster like they all thought I was? That I think I am. The feeling I had... was that even me? I guess even now in this place I'm different as well. Cursed Fate. I just hope Shadow doesn't think as well. Jake flinched at my words before he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I didn't mean..."

"Whatever it's not like I'm not used to it, anyway how long have I been out?" I cut him off before sliding off the bed and landing on the floor. I realized then that I was in the same clothes that I had gotten injured in.

"Two days actually and yeah I didn't want to change you considering ha-ha," Jake said before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head again. 'Plus Shadow would have my head if I dared to even look let alone touch you the wrong way... same with someone else.' He thought thinking of a certain blue-haired beauty.

I rolled my eyes at his response setting down the glass on a table next to the bed, before walking to the door. "Just tell me where to get a change of clothes and I'll take it from there," I said. I really didn't want to deal with all this right now; I needed to see what I had missed. Like what exactly happened within my mindscape.

"Uh right well one sec..." He said before poking his head out the now open door and calling a name "Katelyn...Katelyn come here. I need your help with something!" Jake called with a slight smirk. Soon there was the sound of distance stomping

"Jake I swear this better be good and not one of your excuses. I told you I have a huge load of work to do. If this isn't important I swear I will hang you from the top of the observation tower and leave you sorry butt there till some poor soul decides to help then I'll hang you both up there just because I can!!" A girls voice shouted from down the hall before she finally made an appearance. The girl Katelyn was very petite. She had intense purple eyes with golden flecks. Long flowing light blue hair traveled down her back with red and black tips. The shirt she wore was white and held a strange black vine-like design and her pants were ripped jeans and black. Hanging from them was a pair of deadly sharpened Sais. She glared at Jake, who during her rant hid behind me. Noticing me she blinked owlishly.

"Oh, and who is this?" She asked as she began to circle around me.

"This is Skyra and as you can see she needs some new clothes" Katelyn looked at Jake like he was the strangest person on earth. "Yes, Jake I can clearly see that" She said sarcastically her eyes alight with laughter when she saw exactly where he had hidden to escape her wrath. Jake rolled his eyes before moving away sensing that his life was no longer in danger and focusing back to me.

"Skyra this is Katelyn she our group's fashion designer and weapons mistress. She'll help you get some new clothes and help you chose your weapon. Now if you'll excuse me I must report to Shadow." Jake said before turning and walking out of the door with as much dignity as he could. Which wasn't much considering... 'So much for almighty.' The voice snickered out of nowhere. I jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion to my thoughts. "When are you going to go away?" I hissed inwardly. I could feel the voice's amusement at those words. 'I'm not someone you can be rid of so easily my dear Skyra' A faint shiver went through my body at that.

"Just who are you?" I questioned. The amusement was now gone replaced with a cold emptiness. 'I see, so you really don't remember...' The voice now trailed off. "Hey, you there? Hello?" Silence. 'Great now I pissed it off. Fantastic...'

I was bought out of my thoughts by the sound of Katelyn's voice. "Alright as Jake said I'm Katelyn and you are now mine!" She said as she began to come closer to me and grin. I gulped. 'Someone help me' I prayed before the exuberant blue haired girl dragged me out of the room.

I was lucky that no one was in the halls at the time that Katelyn was dragging me around. Before long we reached a different branch of the hall. Stopping at the door Katelyn opened it and we walked in. My eyes widen and my mouth dropped in utter surprise at what I saw. In the front of the room was the clothing. Soon I was rummaging through the many aisles. Before long I had chosen the outfit I wanted.

Black sneakers. Baggy dark cargo pants that allowed easy moving room. A black t-shirt that showed off my curves, it also had different colored lines twisting around each other creating an exotic looking pattern. It seemed to reflect my blue eyes in different shades of color as well. And finally to top it all off was a thin grayish coat with a falcon spreading its wings on the back with the different symbols of the elements surrounding it that traveled down to my knees. Katelyn examined me before giving me the ok. Turning to her I smiled before asking her something.

"Hey Katelyn could you cut my hair to at least shoulder length, I can't stand the weight on my head." Katelyn nodded before leading me to a different section of the room. Soon it was done and Katelyn showed me. It was a lot shorter than before just touching my shoulders framing my face straitened and bangs to the right side. "Wow, thanks it looks great!" I said to her she nodded to me and smiled.

"Alright now your outfits complete now we just need the weapons and the symbol and you'll be good to go." She then turned and walked away. I quickly go up and followed her into yet another room. I almost fainted at what I saw. Row upon row of weapons lined the shelves and walls. Gleaming in all different colors. I stepped in, as did Katelyn. "Impressive right. I had all of these ordered. Go on pick one." Hesitantly I strode forward. I gulped before turning around back to Katelyn. Rubbing the back of my head I asked.

"Umm do you have any suggestions?" Katelyn looked at me before diving into the many gleaming objects, it was a few minutes later when she finally appeared again.

"Here try these." She said handing them to me. What she gave me was a shining dagger with weaving designs carved onto the blade, while the sheath was black leather. I would strap this to my left shoulder. I recognized the blade as soon as I saw it. Though it had been greatly altered as soon as I gripped it in my hand. I knew. This was the blade that stained my past. How ironic it would find its way back into my grasp once again.

I shook my head and focused back to Katelyn who handed me the next weapon in my arsenal. Two duel swords that were curved one was pure black and the other a gleaming white both of there guards were of wings the white had white wings and the black had black wings, and finally a wooden recurve bow with extricate designs of shapes etched into the wood. On each weapon, the symbol of the spirals showed proudly.

With Katelyn helping me she explained what each weapon did. "The swords you are carrying were made with many different types of metal allows allowing you to channel your elements through them. They're meant for dual wielding and they will never rust or break through if you use them enough you'll need to sharpen them. The dagger is pretty self-explanatory. The bow, on the other hand, doesn't have any arrows. That is what you will use your element for. But if you would feel more comfortable there are arrows you can use. I can also teach you how to make them yourself. You'll be trained with weapons along with the regular classes." She said I nodded. I gave the dagger and swords a few test swings getting the feel of how the weapons flowed. Once I had that down I sheathed them to my body then I gripped the bow. Looking around I saw an area that spread out from the rest. It was a shooting range.

There were three targets. Each one was a different distance with there bulls eye getting smaller the farther away they were. There was a bag of arrows that stood at the entrance. Grasping one arrow I walked in front of the targets. I took the one that looked about 200 yards away.

"Um, Skyra... have you trained with a bow before." Katelyn said observing me. I stretched my arms and back muscles.

"I've done it a few times when I was younger. My father took me hunting so I had to learn." I said focusing on the target.

"Ah I see and how old were you?" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"I was taught at four but I continued to hunt till I collapsed," I said slowly waiting for her reaction. Katelyn froze slightly.

"You were trained to hold a bow that young." I nodded before I notched the arrow and lifted the bow drawing it back. My muscles strained as I pulled the string as far as it would go. Taking a breath I released the arrow. It shot through the air in a blur before the sound of the arrow hitting the target filled the air. I release my breath and lowered my bow. I didn't look at the target as I lifted the bow to rest over my shoulder. Katelyn stood beside me Her eyes trained on the target.

"You...you hit the center perfectly..." Her voice held disbelief and shock showed in her eyes as she gazed at me. Glancing at the target I shrugged lightly. The arrow proudly buried deep into the straw target. It wasn't me being arrogant it just wasn't a challenge. I had to sit up in a tree for hours with my bow notched for ages waiting for a passing deer or something as small as a rabbit or as fast as a flying bird. If we didn't want to starve then I had to hit perfectly. Even if this was just a target the instinct to hit the center to make a perfect kill was engraved into my very soul. Looking at my self one more time we both left.

"Come on follow me I have something I want to show you." She said before leading me to the back of the hallway where a single door lay. "Go on," She said. Walking forward I turned the door handle and the door swung open.

"WELCOME TO THE SPIRALS SKYRA!!" A huge cry rang from the room. I gasped in surprise as I saw all the people from the spirals come and welcomed me among them. Grabbing my arm they dragged me inside and the party began. Time went in a blur before a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Nice to see your awake Skyra. I hope you're feeling a bit better. I'd also like to speak with you when you're free."

Turning I saw Shadow behind me, but he looked different, stressed and unwell. He looked almost haunted. He hid it well enough from the spirals but I could just... tell. Sad yet grateful for what, I had no idea. But when I made eye contact with him he seemed to change even more. His eyes held such sadness within them. Like a soul who watched everyone, he looked like he was empty just waiting to die with no more will to live. He looked to be remembering a nightmare as he examined me, but why? What happened to get Shadow the one who defended me who protected me, to look at me like that? It scared me as much as it took my breath away.

"Uh thank you and yes I'm feeling better thank you for your concern," I said. He nodded but didn't smile before moving off once more into the different array of people. I felt somewhat disappointed by this. It felt as if he was moving away from me. What did he need to talk to me about? 'Why? Why are you leaving me like so many others? Can't how much I've come to trust you? Please turn around I can't lose you too. LOOK AT ME SHADOW!!! Don't leave me all alone again... please. If I reach up will you take my hand?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes confusing I know don’t worry it will all make since. And get ready for a ride. We are just getting started. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	17. Truth of the Matter

Shadow

(Before Skyra wakes)

‘So the truth is revealed. At times the truth can be harder than telling a lie. But how much can you lie before it becomes the truth? Can you really lie to your self so much it becomes real?’

***

As I strode out the door I could feel a headache coming on. I sighed before turning and going toward the common room. Rubbing my head I opened the door. Once inside I was instantly bombarded with questions.

"What's happening?"

"Did you feel that surge of power."

"I heard the new recruit was hurt?"

"Lord Shadow what is going on!"

"SILENCE!" I roared, finally having enough. Everyone stopped looking at me with hurt on his or her faces. I winced.

"Look, guys, I'll tell you everything I have to. Some fire element girls attacked Skyra and I. Things escalated quickly and Skyra was hurt, she lost control. But everything's all right just... look I can't right now, Jake, after he's done treating Skyra, will explain in more detail in a while I need to go for a walk." I shook my head and began to leave. I could feel their stares on the back of my neck. Why did this have to happen?

Turning my gaze upward to the ceiling, I questioned myself. 'Why?' Making my way to my room I opened the door and walked inside. There wasn't anything really worth mentioning. Leaders of the different element groups got their own rooms separated from the rest, same with the lieutenants. My room had plain walls with nothing on them just a dull grey and a schedule of what I had to do. A few lights on the ceiling and a twin size bed at the far end. At the opposite side of the door to the right was my desk that was stacked with papers I needed to go through. Next to the bed was a dresser that held all my personal belongings including a weapon rack where I placed my sword before changing into something more comfortable. Just some grey sweats and I was shirtless. I collapsed on my bed covering my eyes with my arm and I let out a breath.

Going through everything that had occurred today. 'What is going on?' The girls, Skyra, Tear, even myself. I sniffed before noticing wet trails leaving my eyes. I was crying. Clenching my hands into fists I closed my eyes. I didn't want to admit it but I was falling in love with Skyra. And it wasn't just because of the bond I had with her it was just her. Her voice, her eyes, her ability's, her personality. 'I can't stop these feelings... I don't want to lose her!' I had only known Skyra for a few hours but this wasn't the first time I had met her. True the first time I had spoken to her but I have seen her before and even then I had feelings for her. When she first opened her eyes I felt elated I.... shaking my head I let out a breath 'Stop thinking about it it's not like it will change anything remember don't get close to anyone you'll just lose them.' I scowled at my inner train of thoughts I knew it was correct nothing would happen between Skyra and me. I couldn't handle losing her too.

Slowly I drifted off. Images began to pass me by as I fell into a deeper into the abyss. Not sure of how much time had passed before I suddenly heard a knock on the door and my eyes shot open. I sat up and let out a sigh as I rubbed my eyes to hide the tears that had fallen. I didn't really care about what I was wearing at the moment. "Enter," I ordered. I just wanted to get this over with. I watched the doorknob turn and Arin entered. I smiled slightly as I stood up.

"Arin what can I do for you," I asked as I turned to my desk at the other end of the room facing the wall. I watched her though out of the corner of my eye.

Recently Arin had changed and not for the better. I remember when I saved her all those years ago I trained and taught her the ways of the spirals she was like a little sister to me. Though I don't think she likes it that way.

"Shadow I wanted to ask you something about Skyra. I mean it obvious that Skyra must be punished for her actions today and then there's also the fire elements." I looked at Arin confused. 

"What are you talking about Arin? The Elements of fire have already learned their lesson and I know that we will be prepared if there is going to be a feud but I'm confused as to what you mean about Skyra. She has done nothing. Why do you believe we must punish her?" I asked shaking my head. Arin looked at me but not directly she always had a problem with eye contact ever since we were younger.

"Shadow you can't be serious! Skyra unjustly attacked the fire elements and most likely because of it there is going to be a feud. It's all because of her!" She said slamming her hands against the desk trying to make a point finally looking at me. 'Arin do you even hear your self?' "If we show Tear that justice has been done then maybe we can stop the fight!" Arin cried. I looked at her in disbelief. Was this truly the one I called family.

"What is because of her? Nothing has even happened yet. Besides Arin, they will be no feud. Tear lost she knows that. She also knows that this wasn't something to start a fight over anyway." Arin glared at me as she crossed her arms.

"Well Skyra still needs to be punished after all she did attack Tears subordinates without any warning and with no reason to. From what I hear she almost killed them. Isn't that reason enough." She said nonchalantly waving her hand in front of her. My fist clenched and I glared down at the floor hair covering my eyes my rage unseen but not for long this was too much.

"With...NO REASON! You weren't there Arin so you have no place to speak!" I roared towering over her. This was the final incursion. Usually, I'm a very patient calm leader, person, whatever. But everything that has happened today has worn me down to the bone. This incident was to close to that day. The day I lost everything.

"No Arin it was Skyra who was attacked without reason. She only defended herself and Tear should know that. If Tear does have a problem I'll ask the overseers to go back over the tapes. I know that they were watching through the video cameras that litter the halls in this facility. I'll let you watch it too, since you seem to have it going through your head that Skyra is the bad guy in this situation. I already explained it to Jake go ask him or better yet ask Skyra. Oh wait that's right I forgot, she's currently in the infirmary due to her 'unjustly attacking' Tear and her subordinates. Did you know that after everything even after they hurt her she healed their injuries? She didn't cause even half the damage I did! Even when she wasn't even in control of her elements she was able to stop herself from killing them."

Remembering back to the time I had to knock Arin unconscious to stop her from losing herself." 'Stop don't say any more.' I added, "I'm sure you understand how hard that can be." Anger filled my mind as I stood before Arin her defenses had completely fallen during my fit of rage. 'Your hurting her stop!'

"Sh...Shadow I... I didn't mean, I didn't know that..." She stuttered. I narrowed my eyes.

"No Arin you meant every word." 'What am I saying?' "And no you didn't know so before you speak badly about Skyra you should learn all the facts." I spat viscously. 'Arin I'm sorry to forgive me please forgive me!' I know Arin had suffered in the past but that didn't give her the right to insult Skyra. It might be my feelings 'It is.' That was making me lose control of my emotions but I just had enough. I was done babying her. I'm done forgiving her. 'Sorry Cloud I can't keep that promise she's gone too far this time forgive me.' Arin clenched her fist before looking at me. I felt myself give a small gasp of surprise. A tortured look of a fragmented girl stood before me.

I could only gaze back with sadness and pity all the anger draining out of me. This look was all too familiar. 'I've gone too far; whatever comes of this is my fault.' "Arin what have you become?" I questioned suddenly surprising my self. I hadn't meant to say that. Arin looked away again her eyes now shadowed as she gazed at the ground.

"You... you saved me all those years ago from a surge before I had full control of my elements. When I believed I was strong enough to stop a force of nature all on my own. You didn't have to but you still did. You risked your life to save mine. I looked up to you as a big brother as a goal to become even stronger than you, but as I got older and took notice that I couldn't have his love. I realized my feelings had changed." 'Don't! Stop! I don't want to hear this!' "I fell in love with you but ever since she arrived your eyes no longer search for me. They are always in the distance thinking about the girl we saw in our dreams. I'm right, aren't I? Ha, every time we fall asleep not for me but I bet mostly for you. You go see her don't you every time you fall asleep you find your self by her side." Her eyes cried to me like beacons showing how much she was breaking how much she was already broken. 'Arin I'm sorry I should have seen the pain you were going through. Some leader I am. I can't even see when one of my closest friends are in pain.' 

"I've noticed it how when in the morning you look happier more refreshed. Like a weight has been lifted off you. Even when she never responded you still went and talked to her." 'I know your right I'm sorry to forgive me please!' "I saw you once you didn't know I was there but I saw you next to her, just there not doing anything but you were smiling content with just being in her presence you showed a smile I could never see because it was only for her." 'How much of my crap have you put up with?' "I hate her for that I wish she never woke up cause then maybe you would've given up!" She cried her voice echoing around the room. Tears were falling from her face fists were clenched by her sides.

My eyes widened at this sudden proclamation. 'Crap what have I done!' Arin was right back when I first met Skyra within our dreams I found myself captivated by her. Of course, now I know the reason for it. 'Stupid I'm so stupid!' I sighed before running a hand through my hair. An old habit I picked up from my predecessor.

"Arin you don't know the full situation. Skyra is my bond I'm sure you've heard the rumors I mean it did happen to Cloud. He just never told you he knew it would most likely break you. Which by the way almost did if I hadn't checked up on you then..."

'Oh no...' I trailed off as saw the change that went through her. I watched as her entire body froze at the mention of the spiral's last leader before he chose me. I knew I went too far. 'Stop don't say anything more damn it please don't be a trigger!' Cloud told me not to tell her the truth. I hoped this wouldn't trigger another episode or something worse. 'Please don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to fight my own little sister.'

"You... you mean he knew my feelings for him?" I could only nod. Knowing there was nothing more I could do to fix this. How he knew of her feelings but never said anything. I always knew that before me she had an infatuation with Cloud I mean it was obvious and as sharp as Cloud was it didn't surprise me that he knew as well. 'Stop! Stop it don't look at me like that I'm sorry!'

Though her feelings died quickly when Cloud had chosen his mate and announced it to the group. She had been well known but never stood out too much. Her name had been Sarah. Cloud had been courting her for a few months, Arin was to blind by her obsession to even notice and I never had the heart to tell her the truth, none of us did. 'Forgive me for not being stronger.' Cloud and Sarah, that was a match made from above. They made an amazing couple and she made a great balance to Clouds leadership and made wise and timely decisions if Cloud himself was ever unsure. She was the wisdom and Cloud was the strength.

Cloud had told me before announcing it to the group because at the time I was his second in command. He told me about the bond he had with Sarah and how he told me to look after Arin and I did. He knew that this would break her. He told me not to let her out of my sight in case she did something stupid. She had always been a little unstable. I held Arin that day when she cried behind closed doors. It was after I had found her and was able to stop her from making the worst decision of her life.

The celebration had been over for a few hours and almost everyone was going to bed I had noticed that Arin had escaped my sight so I went to look for only to find her with a blade to her wrist. Seeing this I had a flashback to my own tragedy and how I almost went down the deep end but it was thanks to Jake that I managed to pull myself back up. I then proceeded to knock the knife out of her hands and encircled her body to my own in a strong hug. I stayed beside her as her tears stained my shirt. I comforted her and soon she healed. I guess after that night she turned her attention on to me.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a sound of laughter. 'Well, there's that trigger!' I didn't show it but at that moment I was scared of Arin and for her. The laughter echoed through the small room. A chill went down my spine when I heard it.

"It figures that she would steal you from me just like with Cloud. Why must this always happened can't I just be accepted?" She said her voice broken lost and weak. Tears filled her eyes once more spilling down her cheeks and onto the floor as she gazed up at the ceiling. I looked at her my eyes filled with sadness. 'Let me fix you!'

"Arin you don't need my love to be accepted you have my friendship. You know I will always think of you like family and you have Jake and the spirals so please stop breaking. Were here I'm here." I said softly reaching my hand toward her to comfort her. I watched Arin back up from my hand put her head back down and nodded.

"Alright, I understand I'll see you tomorrow alright it's been a long day for the both of us." I could only nod as I watch her turn and walk out of the room. I wanted to reach toward her again. 'Come back turn around, look at me and smile like you always do, Arin...' To comfort her but by the time I had come to she was already out of the room and down the hall. 'My fault.' Shaking my head I closed the door and collapsed back on my bed and waited for sleep to take me away.

It never did. 'What's going on?' My mind kept going back to our conversation. I winced as I realized and remembered all the things I had said to Arin. How could I do that? I'm horrible, Arin I'm so sorry. I just hope our conversation didn't trigger anything. Suddenly I sensed something was wrong. What was it? Slowly I sat up and gazed around. I looked at my alarm. Twenty minutes passed lights out. Everyone should've been asleep by now.

I had a really bad feeling. Like an itch, I was unable to reach that was just getting worse. It was probably nothing bu...I can't worry about this right now. But what if it was important. If something were going on someone would have come to get me. Unless... it had something to do with Skyra! 'Oh no! Something's defiantly wrong here!' It would make sense. I had to get to her. Tsk! Jake has the infirmary keys and locks it whenever its past curfew. I shot my gaze to my dresser. Maybe, it was possible! I thought about it for a second more before racing toward it and rummaging around. There!

I smiled thankfully that I still had some left. They were pills that helped me fall to sleep when I was too filled with worry to go asleep. For fear, I would relive 'that' day. As I got older I didn't need to take them I had come to terms with the fact that I would never be able to have stopped anything that happened on that day and the nightmares stopped. But sometimes certain things would trigger another episode and I would have to take a pill. I know that in this situation I wouldn't be able to go to sleep all on my own I tried once before I took the pills. It was right after Jake and I arrived at the facility. I was literally dead to the world.

The event appearing over and over in my mind's eye, my beautiful mother telling us to run as she was crushed between two slabs of earth, my older brother yelling in fury and pain as he was caught in a raging fire burned until there was nothing, not even ashes left to prove his existence. My father pushing me out of the way as he was the grabbed and dragged into the depths of shadows only to reappear moments later stung up in the trees dead. Jake's parents were killed too. There deaths just as terrifying as my own. We were the only ones to survive that fateful day. After the surge had ended we both couldn't believe that our families were dead. But it was they were right in front of us. Dead, lifeless, gone...I remember Jake falling to the ground as he cried for them to come back. I, on the other hand, hid my pain and brought him back to his feet. I told him to stand up on his own two feet. That we had to live for them and for there sacrifice. I saw his face become determined at my words even though deep down I didn't believe the words I had spoken. Nor did I follow them. I was just being strong for him. My last family my brother in all but blood.

Days later after we had buried the bodies of our families that we could find, we were then saved by some element users who were in the area. They were the ones to bring us to the compound. Once there is when both Jake and myself collapsed. We both slept for the same amount of time. 3 years before reawaking, Jake was first and I followed a week later. Every day at the complex was the same. I didn't care to eat and I could barely sleep. All alone walking down the halls, becoming weaker and weaker. Jake also saw his family die but he was able to move past it easier then I. After we arrived I pushed everyone including Jake when he suffered just as much as me. The one who helped him the most was Katelyn. She had befriended some people who helped him out of his own funk. It was thanks to her. After a while, though I just stopped caring altogether. I laid in the darkness of my bunk after everyone had left haunted by the memories unable to rid the feeling of being so useless during the surge. Jake didn't notice though. He had made friends and had been hanging out with them more and more. It hurt slightly but I understood. He was moving on. In a way, I was happy for him.

Soon enough though Jake must've noticed that I wasn't coming to classes and he rarely saw me so he came and finally knocked some sense into me, and yelled that he didn't want to see his friend wasting away because of some fears that wouldn't leave. Even though it was like a mirror staring back at me. His eyes showed the same pain mine did. I didn't realize that he was suffering as much as I was. Even with all his new friends. I broke down and cried yelling at nothing I screamed into the darkness of the empty room with only Jake there. I screamed for my family that I lost. I relived the moments that they died how the surge killed them and left Jake and me with the scars we would live with the rest of our lives. Tears flowing from his eyes as he watched me break down. He was the strong one that night he stayed by me as I did. We sat side by side against the wall enjoying the others company and letting sleep come to take us away. We had no dreams that night.

Shaking away the memory I gazed at the container. Taking out a pill I grabbed a bottle of water I kept stored away in my closet. After swallowing the pill I laid down, closing my eyes and waited for oblivion to take me to my bonded. 'Please be alright Skyra I...I can't lose you too!'


	18. Betrayal of the Trust I placed in You

Shadow

‘If you could see through the mask I put on to protect my self from the cruelty of others. You would see a single tear fall as I hide my fear from the rest of earth so no one will know how hurt I am. Because I already know that it's sad that when I get hurt I say, "I'm used to it." ‘

***

Deeper and deeper I fell into the abyss. 'Where is she?' I searched for the light that I was reaching toward desperate to find. There was a sudden flash and I was in the middle of a forest clearing. Despite myself, I had to smile at the peacefulness of Skyra's mind. But as I looked around I could see the effects that the attacker had left. Random burn marks appeared littering the grass and trees. I realized as I stood there that Skyra lay in the middle surrounded by nature, flowers grew around her and glowed. The sun beamed against her face showering it in a golden light. She was beautiful.

I walked forward and sat near her. I watched as she breathed in and out the wind flowed with her breathing the area around us pulsed with her breath. I closed my eyes and slowed my own breathing to match hers. Spreading out my senses I expanded my sight. I had done this by accident a few times before Skyra had ever woken up.

I watched as Skyra's inner world passed me by then I came to a wall. This hadn't been there before. Reaching toward it I placed my hands on either side. Suddenly I was grabbed and dragged inside. Turning around I pounded on the wall. 'Watch. Skyra needs you to be there for her. She has suffered as well so watch and learn but don't tell her.' A voice reached out to me. Distant that echoed through my mind, a bodiless voice that held no owner. "Watch what? Where are you, who are you? What can I not tell Skyra?" I called. What was going on? There was nothing here so how could I watch anything. What was this place? Was I still in Skyra's mind? Then I saw someone.

A distance image of a girl, she looked almost like Skyra but her hair was white and her eyes were deep crimson like blood and two white wings hung brokenly on her back. Looking in her eyes I could see such sadness, hurt, longing, and deep hatred but in all that an uncontrollable urge to protect and a deep embrace of love that couldn't be explained. I reached toward her. "Who are you!" I called but she was gone.

Then a light appeared before me a screen of some kind. Images flashed before my eyes. These were Skyra's memories. I saw Skyra's mother and father the way they had to survive just to eat with little money. Her father's torturous training, her emotions when her brother was born. The happy times they had, then tragedy. Her father leaving, her mother trying to save her children from starvation even to go so low as to be an entertainer. How much Skyra had to sacrifice at the young age of seven. Skyra killing the men that hurt the person she was supposed to protect. Her mother died in Skyra's arms, the promise that Skyra had made only for it to be broken when their grandparents took her brother away not to be seen again. How she looked for him desperately. Joining the gofers training until she passed out from exhaustion, only to wake up the next day to do it all over again. How she had to watch as the people she made bonds with died again and again right in front of her.

Sometimes only she would make it out alive. Covered in grime she would arrive at her destination recover for a day or two then go back out to return home. The gofers welcomed her back the town's people however becoming to hate how she would come back. To hate how she survived when so many others fell. How when she came home only to find it empty and dark. Going back to work. Becoming the leader of her troop. Gaining respect. The survival rate increasing, the sacrifices she made to go back and save her comrades. The wounds she received, the death she saw. The people she loved dying some even sacrificing themselves to save her. The words that were spoken behind her back that could be heard. The mask she put up to protect herself from the cruelty of the world. She never gave up she kept going on despite everything she continued.

Till the fateful day her town experienced the surge and her abilities awoke in order to save the ones, she had come to care for. All these things she had to suffer alone. But instead of pushing them away she welcomed the bonds with open arms. Having each and every death and injury affect her as if it was her own. Soon the screen faded back and I was left with nothing but this darkness that was slowly suffocating me.

Soon I found myself back at Skyra's side. Once there I collapsed to my knees and stared at the girl who lay before me. 'How can you smile like that? How long have you hidden your pain through a mask that no one has been able to break? If this continues you'll die. You'll no longer care for your own life. Is it that worthless to you? Is what happened in the past still affecting you now? Have you blocked all those painful memories to deal with at a later time? Well, not anymore I promise I'll try to be there just wait with me. Skyra. Let me heal you as you have healed me.' Unwilling tears cascaded down my face as I looked down at the girl who had stolen my heart so quickly. I punched the ground in anger. Why did it have to rain so much on the people who just needed the sun? Why was it her that had to suffer? Was this going to be her fate forever? No, I won't let it be I promise I'll free you Skyra just wait a little longer.

Then I remembered why I was here. Shooting up I looked around. What was the danger that the bond had given me? Was it here or soon to be here? I had to make sure. Turning back to Skyra I gently shook her. Her head just rolled. No response. Not even the slightest twitch to prove she was going to wake up. Ok, now I was slightly freaking out. Why wasn't she responding? I tried a few more time. Nothing... "Skyra I'm so sorry if only I had been stronger maybe I could have... Skyra you need to wake up it's dangerous here Wake up!" Why, why did this would have to be so cruel? Why did Skyra have to hide behind a mask? Why was I pushing her away? A bond is meant for to people who complete the other. Who understand the others pain and can lift them up. Looking at Skyra now I realized that I needed her. If only for a moment, allow me to... let go.

Softly I placed my hands at her cheeks. Resting my forehead against hers. I whispered my secrets to her. I spoke softly matching my breaths with hers. I knew she couldn't hear me but this was a moment of our own. I was scared to do this before to touch her in just this simple way. I could feel the bond pulse beneath my fingertips. Now I understood what Cloud meant by 'Could never let her out of your sight.' Constant worry about your bonded, feeling what the other was feeling, the pain, the confusion, the love, the uncertainty, the hurt. Anything. Moving away my eyes examined Skyra's once more. Placing everything into memory. I sighed before moving away and standing up. Taking a deep breath I look at her once more before turning and starting to patrol the area.

Minutes passed but still nothing. Why did the bond warn me if there was nothing? Growling lowly in frustration I traced my way back to where Skyra was located. I had almost arrived when I felt it. A chilling shock that traveled throughout my body. It was here. My heart flew to my throat as I race toward the clearing only to skid to a halt when I saw that it was only Arin. Next, to her I saw that Skyra was now awake. Breathing a sigh of relief I walked forward. Then Skyra collapsed, clutching her head. What was going on? Why was she in pain... then something I could never predict happened?

I watched in impending shock as Arin took out one of her hairpins flipping it so the sharpened end pointed down toward Skyra's exposed throat. 'No please Arin' raising it higher I froze I couldn't move only watch as the person I called part of my family was about to kill the person who I've come to care for so deeply. In that one instant, I saw Skyra's death.

The hairpin coming down and blood splattering the once clean ground. Skyra's shocked face as she met Arin's who was smiling, her body falling. Then Skyra saw me as she fell. Expression of shock turning to sadness as her eyes once filled with life and a promise of a future began to dull into the lullaby of emptiness. Arin's face fading into the scream of dawning horror of the sin she committed.

Myself racing forward as I pushed Arin out of the way. The image of kneeling next to Skyra as I lifted her dying body into my arms. Glaring at Arin promising pain and suffering in her near future. Turning back to Skyra unable to do anything as the girl I had come to love slowly bled out leaving only crimson scars behind. My broken cries begging her not to die, ordering her to stay with me. Echoing as Skyra's inner world collapsed as she lay dying. She looked at me 'I'm sorry' she mouthed at me before coughing up a blob of blood that littered my face and chest. Her last smile, before her eyes, glazed never to light up again. Looking into a sea of darkness forevermore. Silence before a bloodcurdling scream ripped out of my throat as I slowly lost my mind. Clutching her body to my own refusing to let go even as she grew colder and colder.

This image filled my mind as I gripped my head in utter horror. 'No no no nonononononnononononononono.' Lifting my eyes back to the scene before me, I watched as Arin brought the hairpin down. Rage filled me as my mind went blank forgetting everything I unleashed my wrath onto Arin. The one I once called sister... All I could see was Skyra's lifeless eyes. Nothing else mattered only that Skyra survived. That I could tell her how I felt about her that I made a promise never to let her fall again. I attend to keep that promise. 'Do not let her succeed! Skyra must not die!' A voice shouted to me the same one from before, but this time it was more feminine. I realized it was the girl from before. Her voice filled with a violent rage. The same rage that now boiled within me...

"NOOOOOO!!!" I roared a gust of wind that sent Arin flying away from Skyra. 

I had mastered the elements of my control there's also a reason I earned my name. My control of the very shadows themselves. I might have been a spiral but I always had the easiest time with the element of the moon. The shadows jumped out from underneath me and viciously stabbed Arin. Sending both her and myself out from Skyra's mindscape. A voice echoing in my ears as I faded... 'Thank the Elements. You made it in time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the connection from the previous chapter. What will happen next... who is the mysterious girl that spoke to Shadow. What are her intentions? What of Arin? How do you all think Shadow is going to react. Well I guess we will see won’t we...


	19. There’s that Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me.... heh...

Shadow

‘It's funny how much I trusted you only for you to turn and stab me in the back. I thought I could believe in you. I called you my family. You were someone I loved. One of the last people I let into my heart. But somehow at the same time, I'm not surprised that you betrayed me. And after what you did, you thought I would forgive you and understand. Welcoming you back with open arms. Ha! What a joke. You chose this path, not me. Now it's you who's going to pay the price. I know that one day I'll forgive you. But there's no way in the depths of hell I'll ever trust you again. This is me walking away. I wonder if you'll ever catch up. Guess not, you're too far away now. Just a shadow of your former self and I question if I ever knew you at all. I wonder if that person I once knew is still alive if she even existed in the first place. Or did you kill that to... goodbye in more ways than one.’

***

My eyes snapped open as I flew from my bed. Looking at the clock I realized that it was about 6:00 in the morning. My mind raced I knew that some of the Spirals would be awake by now. This was when I usually got up anyway so it wouldn't be weird if they saw me wandering the halls. Racing to my dresser I changed before grabbing my sword and briskly walking out of the door. Making my way down to the woman's dormitory I slowed down to a calm walk. I didn't want anyone to think anything was wrong. And knowing Arin she wouldn't say anything, which worked in my favor.

Finally arriving I knocked on the door and waited. An older girl answered about fifteen years of age. She was a foot shorter then I. Silver blue eyes met my own green ones as her eyes widened recognizing me.

"Lord Shadow, may I ask what are you doing here so early?" She asked. I smiled gently hiding my hidden disgust at the title. Ever since I had taken over I was now Lord. A title all the leaders held. I had lost count of how many times I told them not to call me that but alas they don't listen.

"I was just looking for Arin do you know where she might be?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Yea she's in here. Woke up screaming bloody murder a few moments ago flailing around like she was being attacked. Woke us all up. I'll get her for you. One second." I nodded as the girl disappeared back inside the room. Moments later she returned with Arin in tow. When Arin saw me her eyes widened before she shrunk in size and backed up slightly but not enough to cause attention.

"Arin are you all right I heard you had a pretty bad nightmare nothing too serious I hope?" I said in fake concern. Keeping up the illusion that nothing was wrong. Arin said nothing only nodding still avoiding my gaze. Turning to the other girl I thanked her before motioning Arin to follow me. She did. Arin knew that she couldn't cause a scene. At least she still had enough sense for that. With her following me I led her through the corridors. Into one of the secret hallways, one of many I had discovered years ago during my exploration of the building.

"Sha..." she began once we were far enough away from any witnesses. Within a moment I was upon Arin. Grabbing her throat, I slammed her into the wall. Cutting her off before she could begin. Making her look at me I glared.

"You have no fucking idea how pissed off I am at you right now do you. What you did back there what you almost did if I hadn't stopped you. You betrayed me. My trust, I called you my family fully expecting you to understand. But no you let your hatred blind you. In to almost committing murder! By betraying my trust you also betrayed the spirals your family." I hissed getting right up in her face. Arin didn't move she couldn't not unless she wanted me to snap. Or snap her.

"Shadow I didn't... gah!" she choked when I suddenly tightened my grip.

"Silence!" I snarled at her my eyes blazing with fury glowing in the shadows that sprung up from beneath me and the yellow and purple specks deepening in my green eyes as gravity increase making it harder to breathe and the air crackled with each breath. My entire body was tense and on edge. I observed Arin as I held her by the neck. Moments later I loosened my grip and backed up trying to control myself from injuring her. Permanently.

Calming down gravity lessened its grip and the shadows faded back as the air became less electrified. I stood there watching as Arin rubbed her sore neck wheezing from lack of air. Lucky for her I didn't squeeze hard enough to have left a mark or do any lasting damage. I don't think she would like explaining all she had done. Come to think of it neither would I.

She watched my every move cautiously. Though it's not like she'd be able to defend her self. 'Stop I need to stop!' Closing my eyes for a moment I came to the decision. Slowly I unsheathed my sword and held it to my side. 'I'm done with this!' Never breaking eye contact with Arin. Right now I didn't see her as my sister. I only saw her as a traitor to the very spirals themselves. To the group that I was supposed to protect my family the one that Cloud entrusted to me. This wasn't only about Skyra. This was about everything that had happened up till now. Arin thought I didn't know. How could she expect me not to know? I knew how she bullied the newbies ordering other spirals around. Spreading rumors that she and I were together. I could never confront her though. Whenever I tried the promise I made to Cloud rang heavily in my mind. But this was something that wasn't so petty this was serious. I had to make her see that. This was the only way. I knew what I was doing was awful but I couldn't let this continue. 'I'm done defending you.'

I watched with grim satisfaction when I saw her eyes widen in horror. Lifting it up I pointed it till it was only centimeters away in the center of her neck. Knowing I could easily kill her she didn't move.

"Arin," I spoke my voice was cold without emotion. My eyes dulled, nothing showed through. "Know this, I may one day forgive you so this is your punishment. All contact I had with you is now void. You have nothing now. No status, you sit down last at the table. You will only speak to me when spoken to. You will address me as My Lord or Lord Shadow. Not just Shadow, no you've lost all familiarity to me. You train; continue through everyday life as if this never happened. You will do everything in your power to make up the sin you almost committed." Moving the sword away from her face she breathed a sigh of relief. She stepped away from the wall. I saw her eyes they held no remorse. Only arrogance. She thought that even after all I just said that everything would go back to the way it was eventually. Big mistake.

In an instant, I was behind her. Holding her arm I jerked it behind her twisting her hand. Making her body jolt, neck exposed. If she moved I would break it. A streak of black my sword was placed at her throat coated in a thin layer of burning hot flames.

"If you move I'll slit your throat," I growled. Arin's entire body froze. She knew I had full power to do so. In the compound what a leader chose as a punishment was final. If I decided to kill her I could and no one would argue. I was the strongest in the facility and in my element group. I may have not been able to control all nine elements but I had mastered the ones I could. In the past, there had been leaders like that but all of them had been forced to step down or killed when their actions became too much. I choose not to be one of them. Cloud chose me to be the leader. He trusted my judgment.

Freeing a breath I could smell her fear coming off Arin in waves. Removing my sword I released her arm pushing her away from me throwing her forward, she fell on her hands and knees. Sheathing my sword I circled Arin till I was right in front of her. She kept her head down.

"Look at me," I ordered. She didn't move. I felt my anger spike. "Don't make me say it again." I hissed. Flinching she met my gaze. Her eyes now held true fear. She knew I was no longer screwing around with her. Not that I was, to begin with. 'What happened to the bright little girl who came to us all those years ago?' Shaking my head I spoke again. My voice remained neutral. All my feelings I had for her were dead. She meant everything yet nothing to me now. In my eyes, she was no longer the girl I called sister. 'Goodbye Arin for good this time.'

"One day I will forgive you for the acts that you have committed but know that I will never trust you again. Know that if you had succeeded, your punishment would be a lot worse then this. I'm letting you off easy and I expect you to remember that in the future. Do not to test my kind nature. Know if you did kill Skyra, I would have publicly humiliated you in front of all the element groups. I'm sure you remember Blake's punishment. You were there after all." Her eyes widened when I mentioned Blake.

He was a spiral and was around the same age as Jake and I. We were actually friends before a tragedy struck and we were unable to save someone he loved. After that he drifted away I think he blamed us for not doing more. A little while later rumors began to spread that was eventually proven true. Blake was hurting and bulling the newbies if they didn't follow his orders he beat them to hurt them left them scarred. After a while, he became more bold, more obsessed with revenge.

He began to hurt me. It was during the time that I wasn't doing so well. I found out that Arin used to hang out with Blake at this time and got into a lot of trouble with Cloud but he could never stay mad at her. A little while later, Jake was introduced to Katelyn. He then helped me out of my depression and the two of them got to know each other. They became closer and Blake used that to his advantage. Jake will never be able to rid himself of the scar that mares his chest.

Arin cut all ties with him after that. The events of Blake's actions were eventually caught and he was marked as a traitor. But Cloud was lenient showing him mercy, and allowed him to stay within the Spirals under guard. Though if it were me, I would've killed the bastard... not that I didn't try especially after what he did.

Turning my attention back to Arin I hissed. "After your humiliation, you would be banished from the spirals and marked as a traitor. After your branding, you would be killed for this treasonous act. Though this isn't any different from what Blake did so the punishment is just as severe and I don't show mercy to traitors. If I decided to grant you leniency no element group would give you shelter or aid you. In this facility or any other. I'm still questioning which would be worst for you. That is if you push too many more of my buttons. If you don't believe me just look at my eyes tell me that I'm lying." I shook my head when she said nothing and I left her where she was. 'Cloud am I doing the right thing?' As I began walking away I heard shuffling before footsteps ran to me. Turning my eyes widened in shock as Arin collided into me. I tensed waiting. I could feel my shirt becoming wet with her tears her body shaking as she clung to me.

"Please don't I'm sorry please forgive me don't do this please Shadow." Her voice was broken. A lost girl looked up into my eyes. Her own filled with her tears. My eyes harden. I would not bend to her will any longer. She noticed this and grew angry "What? I've always been loyal to you nothing I have never done has made you doubt me. Sure I made some mistakes in the past but you've forgiven me. So why is it that this circumstance so different. Why don't you understand everything I've done has been for you, for us! I love you Shadow and now Skyra is trying to take you away from me! It would be better if she was just dead!" She roared and stamped her foot. Then she realized her mistake. Shaking her head quickly she reached toward me. "No Sh... I mean my Lord Shadow I didn't mean it like that... I just... please don't do this! I promise I won't do anything like it again please trust me." She pleaded to me. I sighed. She perked up thinking I would take back what I said. She was going to be disappointed. Looking at her I spoke quietly. I was just so tired of all this.

"A day ago I called you sister. That's the only reason I'm giving you this chance. And no I'm not taking away your punishment. If you were anyone else you would've been killed or banished. Please remember that and Arin realize there was never any us only you and your obsession. If you come near Skyra again you will know my rage. Good day, spiral Arin." I finished before turning my back on her in more ways then one.

Turning the corner I continued before letting the façade fall. Tears welled up in my eyes as I hurried back to my room. 'I'm sorry Arin but I'm the leader of the spirals I couldn't let you get away with it. This is our punishment. Me for not stopping you when I had the chance, and you for almost going through with it.' Dropping my head I leaned against the wall and cried unable to continue. No sound escaped me only the tears showed my torment. 'Another betrayal one of my own creation.' Moments later I heard footsteps coming down the hall but I didn't have enough energy to cover up my rampaging emotions. I allowed my self to get swallowed in grief.

"Shadow!?" That voice. Lifting my head up I saw Jake coming toward me. Kneeling down he placed his hand on my shoulder his eyes showed worry but also panic. He was probably wondering why I was crying in the middle of the hallway. I shook my head and slapped his hand away. His face showed shock and slight hurt then understanding. 'How could he understand?' Helping me up he dragged me back to my room. I was just dead weight. As we walked I looked at his scar that traveled up the side of his throat. I winced if only I had been stronger maybe I could have done something. Pretty soon we arrived. Opening the door he dropped me at my desk chair before turning and grabbing some water from my dresser. 'This feels familiar. Oh, right back then when I...' Jake waited. Leaning up against the wall. He spoke. "Skyra's awake." I shot up from the chair and looked at him.

"Really how is she? Did she say anything weird? Is she ok? Does her injury hurt? Where is she? Can I see her?" I questioned desperation flooding my sentences. Jake put up his hands and laughed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Breathe Shadow. She woke up and didn't say anything and she's fine. She's with Katelyn; they're getting her clothing and weapons ready. Chill a bit and tell me exactly why I saw you just a moment ago crying like the hormonal teenager you're supposed to be." I scoffed at that. He gently smirked at me. "Now that I think about it I've never seen you like that, what exactly happened?" I nodded and sat back down. I told him. Everything, I left nothing out even my feelings for Skyra were told including what I did to Arin. Jake was my best friend my true brother in all but blood. We trusted each other.

Jake stayed still and listened. Never interrupting, even though sometimes he winced, or inhaled sharply. Finally, my tale came to an end and I waited in the silence that was given.

"So Arin confronted you. You then went off the handle on Arin, got angry which I can understand I mean your bonded got attacked. Arin then almost went off the deep in trying to kill Skyra within her own mind because she was jealous and thought Skyra was trying to take you away from her. You stopped the attempt then challenged her moments ago and then collapsed crying in the middle of the hall because now you hate yourself for not doing more to stop it. Damn, that sucks man. Who knew that the little princess had it in her." He said laughing slightly trying to lessen the mood. It failed miserably. At that moment I fought down the urge to rolled my eyes and hit him. He only shrugged noticing his snide comments weren't working exactly as he had planned.

Instead, I just nodded unable to disagree with anything that was said. It was true. I smirked slightly before revealing my fear. "Sometimes I wonder if Cloud made a bad decision on choosing me as the leader of the spirals," I said quietly. Jake said nothing as he froze in utter shock at what I had just said. I continued. "I mean what have I done since becoming a leader. I'll tell you, nothing I've only got one person hurt and another who hates my guts. I'm just making everything worse." I dropped my head as I held it within my hands. Jake unfroze before getting a determined look on his face.

"I don't believe that." Looking up I stared at him

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"I said I don't believe that." He kneeled down and looked me straight in the eyes. "Shadow you make a great leader. You protect us all like a family your kind and you care. Everyone loves and respects you so don't ever think that you don't deserve to be the leader of the spirals because you do. Besides, I would follow no other. You are my leader and my friend. So don't ever say that again you deserve this you are a leader and a good one at that."

"But...!" I began before Jake cut me off.

"Enough Hawke!" He roared. I froze in shock as I looked at him. He gazed at me his eyes filled with a little anger and another emotion I couldn't define. Hawke the name I hadn't used since the surge took my parents and family away. When I came here I became Shadow. No one used my real name only Jake knew it. His eyes pleaded with me. Looking at him now I laughed a little and smiled. 'Thank you for reminding me.' Knowing I was now okay he stood up. Clapping his hands once Jake came up before lifting me up with him and dragging me out the door.

"Wha-Jake what the hell! Where are you taking me? Let go!" I exclaimed in surprise. Jake gave me one of his signature grins. 'What did I do to gain such loyalty?'

"Nope, not going to happen! Skyra is having her welcoming party and you're going to go talk to her and don't worry I'll keep watch of Arin." He said giving me a thumbs up. My eyes widen, as I was suddenly flash back to seeing Skyra's death.

"No Jake I can't face her yet. This is a mistake if I do I'll break down!" Jake stopped and looked at me. That look, the reason I chose him as my lieutenant. Wisdom shown in his eyes as did his loyalty.

"Shadow you need to do this, trust me. Skyra is your light. If you don't do this now then you'll eventually destroy your self. You made me your right-hand man. You trusted me with what is going on when you could have easily left me in the dark. So please Hawke, brother let me help you." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to bare everything alone please." Jake pleaded. I sighed and nodded. Looking a Jake now I couldn't help but remember back to our childhood. He always followed me even now he did so but at times he showed wisdom that could stop me dead in my tracks. Even though most of the time he acted like an idiot. 'Cloud should've picked you.' Letting go of me we continued forward. Coming to the door I stopped. Taking a deep breath I fixed up my outfit and rubbed my eyes.

"Do I look like I'm ready?" I asked him. I didn't want to do this but he was right, and I also didn't want to worry about the group. If I ever looked too worried or stressed every one would try to help and I didn't want that. They didn't need to worry about me. I wasn't worthy of it. Jake looked me over.

"Hmmm... well to me I'd say you look like absolute crap. But to everyone else, you look presentable. Though you might not be able to fake out Skyra. She is very observant."

I winced and shot a glare at Jake but he was already walking inside shaking his head and laughing. Rolling my eyes. I stepped into the room virtually unnoticed by anyone. Running my gaze over the many Spirals that littered the room I searched for Skyra. When I saw her I almost collapsed in relief. She looked beautiful. Her hair had been cut till it was framing her face and shoulder length. She moved through the room with grace but her face was a different story. Her eyes were lit up with happiness yet I could tell she was slightly overwhelmed. She smiled and nodded to everyone. Making my way toward her I saw she had new weapons. A dagger strapped to her shoulder, a bow that rested across her back, and two swords that hung by her sides. Katelyn had done well. I was behind her I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Glad to see your awake Skyra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And his true name is now reviled! Tell me what ya think of it!


	20. Scar

Skyra

‘What do you do when the trust you put in someone is eventually broken. Do you fall and lose the will to stand. Do you blame the fall on the world and curse it? Or do you bare the impact and forgive. That's what I have done my entire life. Forgiven the people who wanted me dead rather then alive. Ignorant to the pain they inflicted on me I've continued forward in this river that has dragged me down this road. In the end though, that pain that struggle to prove I was not who they believed me to be is what made me a stronger person. Now that I'm here I've met so many different people. I know that I no longer have to hide the pain. But it's hard to stop when you've been doing it your whole life. Can I break this mask and let someone in. To see the real me, am I strong enough for something like that? For someone to see the scars of my sins? I'm I really ready to face another betrayal? No not another betrayal. All I ever wanted was acceptance. That is what I wanted the most. But maybe I'm just being selfish. It's a foolish dream. If a dream at all... ‘

***

After Shadow had left I was swept away by celebrations that went on for a few hours more. Dancing, eating, shouting and contests, Shadow should have stayed he would have probably had fun. I felt slightly out of place and alone watching the as party continued. Chaos and smiles were all around. Brightness and light filled me but I couldn't wipe away the dark shadows of my mind and my worry. Like why did Shadow look like he did. Why did he need to talk to me? Where was Arin? I sighed before feeling a bit overwhelmed, that a sudden wave of nausea took over. Quickly I moved away from the main group. And watched the anarchy continue from the back wall. I smiled at their antics and laughed. Then I felt a presence.

A teenager stood next to me watching me about the same age as Jake and Shadow.

"Um hi I'm Skyra was there something you needed," I asked. The man stayed silent as I took in his appearance. He wore a black shirt and grey jeans. Short choppy brown hair fell around his head with white and purple streaks. Pale skin almost a sickly color but he was by no means weak looking. A little on the skinny side but you can never judge by appearances alone. He wore no weapons and on the top of his right hand was the mark of the spirals but it was a like it had been burned on to his skin itself leaving a nasty scar behind. Unlike the usual white gold and silver tattoos, this was branded not printed. The worst part though was his eyes. A molten almost rotten yellow, that seemed to cut into me, with deep crimson red rings around his irises. I felt as if he was dissecting me. Wondering all the ways he could break me then stitch me back together. To see how much I would squirm plead, beg and scream. 'Get away from him!' 

"Oh hello, voice it's been awhile." I thought sarcastically.

'Now is not the time for games Skyra this mans energy... it's foul you need to distance yourself.' I rolled my eyes inwardly ignoring the voices warning.

"Um hello..." I asked. That seemed to get him out of his funk.

"Oh! I'm so sorry was I staring at you? Forgive me, my name's Blake... just you look so very... interesting. I couldn't help but admire you. I've already heard the tales of your recent exploits. I have the ability to sense power and I was only wondering with the proper training how strong you could become." He spoke softly. Yet he seemed to speak the loudest within this room. His voice sent chills down my spine. Not the good kind either. He felt dangerous evil almost. 'Get away from him now!' Slowly he reached toward me. "I sense a hidden power within you. I wonder if there's a way to bring it out?" I couldn't move as his fingertips brushed against my throat. Ice. His touch was cold as if he did have any warmth in his body. My eyes were locked onto his own. Like in a trance. His energy was disturbing... dark and vile. I felt a foreign yet familiar energy begin to build within me. 'Get away from us!'

"Hey, Skyra!" A voice reached me and I jerked back as Blake took a step away from me putting his hand back to his side. I couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as the energy that was boiling beneath my skin faded away. I turned to see Jake coming up. He was smiling till he saw who was next to me. Instantly Jake's bright purple eyes darken to an almost black color the blue swirls gleaming brightly within them. He looked calamitous. He hurried over till he was next to me. Then pulled me behind him using himself as a shield. I was slightly put out by that. Did they think I was weak...?

"Blake." He hissed. Now that shocked me and sent a tremble of unease through my body. If Jake wasn't scary with how he was glaring at the Blake then his voice was even more sinister. The man, Blake smiled darkly at Jake before putting his hands up in surrender not affected at all by his move then obvious killing intent.

"Now Jake calm down no harm has been done. Don't want to cause a scene now do you. I don't think Shadow would really agree if we damaged any property." Jake narrowed his eyes.

"I think he'll be fine with it if it means that I'll be beating your face in. Besides, you're supposed to be on restriction, where are Alex and Timothy? They're supposed to be watching you." He retorted lowly though his voice held a tint of worry.

Blake scoffed. "HA! Those fools I shook them off easily enough. I still can't believe Shadow and Cloud chose those two idiots to guard me. What a joke!" Jake growled he hands clenching into a fist as they began to glow brighter.

Blake who noticed this smirked. "Maybe I should ask Shadow for someone more adept... Perhaps little Katelyn for example or maybe..." He trailed off before shooting his gaze to me his eyes inspecting, searching. I shivered lightly and fought the urge to wrap my arms around myself. Jake growled deeper and pushed me further behind him.

"If you ever go near Katelyn again and I'll make sure you'll regret it. And if you even come near Skyra I can promise you I won't be the only one burning your sorry ass Blake now back off!" He hissed venomously as he took a threating step toward him. Reaching for his trench knifes at his side as he did so to show that he wasn't joking. Blake backed up again. He sneered at me making Jake growl protectively. Blake glared before nodding slightly. He knew this was a battle he couldn't win and then quickly turned walking away.

Jake reached toward forward to stop him when shadows stretched out and grabbed Blake's wrist and ankles before shifting and knocking him off his feet and on to the cold ground below. Blake hissed from his position before turning to see the perpetrator.

Two teens appeared. They wore similar outfits only they were different colors; one wore blue sea colored shirt and jeans while the other wore a black shirt and black pants. The one in blue appeared in a swirl of mist; while the one in black walked out from the shadows themselves with his hand outstretched keeping Blake in one place. Both had black hair with red streaks their eyes were different the one in the sea blue had blue eyes that matched his shirt while the other had dark brown-black eyes. Jake relaxed when noticing who they were.

"Alex! Timothy!" He sighed in relief. Stepping out from behind Jake I inspected the two further. They didn't just look the same they were brothers if not for obvious differences then they could be passed as twins. Waving without letting go of Blake they came over. The one in blue was smiling brightly.

"Hey, Jake sorry for the disturbance we'll get this guy back to his room. He managed to sneak away after hearing about the new spiral that had arrived. Is this her?" He asked. Jake nodded.

"Yes, this is Skyra I'm sure you'll hear more about her soon. Skyra this is Timothy and Alex they came to us a few years ago and as you most likely noticed yes they are twins. The one in blue is Timothy he is more open to people than his brother, Alex the one who's controlling the shadows." He said with a slight chuckle when Alex sent a small glare at him while Timothy fell into a giggling mess at the gibe to his brother. Alex with his free arm elbowed his brother in the side hard. Timothy winced and stopped laughing. I smiled at there antics and waved to both of them, Timothy waved back while Alex just nodded.

While we were discussing Blake was struggling to get out of the hold that the twins had him in.

"Let me go!" He roared. By now the room had gone silent quietly observing the scene before them. Yet some who were the closest to us were reaching for their weapons. Ready to capture Blake if the moment arose. Alex turned and glared at Blake before flexing his hand making the shadows constrict around him tighter. Blake winced and glared.

"You have no right to speak. Lord Shadow ordered us to keep watch and restrain you if the need ever called for it." Alex hissed. He had a quieter voice than his brother but he got the message across. Turning to Jake I shot him a questioning gaze. He shook his head. I nodded in understanding. He would tell me eventually.

Timothy walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alex relaxed but was still trained on Blake's struggling form. Timothy leaned down and smiled whispering into Alex ear he nodded before beginning to drag Blake along with him. Who was by now on his feet still fighting to get out of his bonds didn't he know it was futile to even I could tell that? "DAMN YOU ASS HOLES WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU'LL PAY. ILL KILL YOU ALL AND SPREAD YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER THESE FORSAKEN WALLS AND HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR TROPHIES ON MY GOD DAMN MANTLE. YOU HEAR ME JAKE ILL GET YOU YET YOU WEAKLING! ILL GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" He roared.

Timothy quickly bowed to Jake and I before then running off after his brother. Systematically hitting Blake upside the head and wrapping some water around his mouth to muffle the stream of obscenities liquidating from said person. As Blake's curses faded away, the farther they got and once they were gone and out of sight all the tension released from Jake's shoulders.

"I guess this is just one more thing to tell Shadow." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed. Jake laughed "Ha! Why are you sighing? I'm the one who's tired and your not the one who has to explain all this ruckus to Shadow in the first place!" He exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air in a tantrum of sorts. I laughed this time at his expression.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm currently not in your position" Jake pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want." I rolled my eyes at his childish personality but I had to admit he made things interesting.

Then I noticed that everyone was staring at us. "Uh, Jake you might want to take this..." I said backing away a little.

"Oh right, sorry," He said as he gazed at the surrounding people. "Alright, guys I believe that this escapade is now over. Lights out is in a few hours so everyone help and clean this mess up then you can have the rest of the day off but when lights out hits I expect you all to be back to your bunks and I know I'll see you all bright and early in the cafe. Just because we have a new member doesn't mean the rest of you can slack off now hop to it." He clapped some grumbling was heard about a slave driver and the unfairness of it all. Jake just shrugged it all not bother at all by it. I shook my head remembering back to the golfers if any of our commanding officers heard that sort of talk then well it wasn't pretty, let just say it had something to do with public humiliation in some way shape or form.

I shivered lightly just thinking of some of the things they used to do. It happened to one of my friends when we were both nine before I had graduated to the gofers. He was never able to get that red out of his cheeks. Poor guy.

"Skyra hello." Jake said as he waved his hand in front of my face. Shaking my head I looked at him

"Sorry lost in thought." Jake smirked as if he knew exactly what I was talking about. 

"I could tell Shadow does that all the time" I looked at him.

"Really he doesn't seem the type to do that." Jake laughed

"Oh, yea all the time. How he behaves in front of others like the spirals is usually a mask of some sort. He's always hiding some hidden emotion deep with in himself the reason being he doesn't want the rest of the spiral's to worry. With other element groups and their leaders he takes on a whole other persona all together. He becomes a totally different especially with a fellow spiral involved. He's very protective which make everyone love him. It's why I follow him, even when we were young. I have no problem being his second. I know that if I'm there I can be his advisor if he's ever unsure. He's my best friend after all, my brother. If it meant that I had to die to save him I would do so in a heartbeat. And I know he would do the same for me. It's why we can trust each other so completely. We may not be related by blood but we are brothers in everything else." Jake said as we walked out the common room and into the halls. I smiled and nodded. I knew exactly what Jake was talking about.

I saw that person every time I pass a mirror. I knew that loyalty in which he spoke. And I was slightly jealous, to have someone you trust by your side. To sacrifice their life to save you. Sure when I was in control of the runners people died to save me but it was usually for the sake of other gofers in the troop. Brothers, sisters, friends. They knew I was the best chance of them surviving. So they died so the rest of us could live. Every time this happened I hated my self for it. When we'd return home I'd go to where I knew I'd be alone and I cried. I screamed out my agony to the world. I may have been young but I have lost all my innocence in this godforsaken realm. 'Why do people have to continue to suffer for the betterment of others?' I shook my head and continued forward. I've remained strong thus far so had to keep going for the new bonds and old. Even if I have to suffer 1000 pains to do so I will continue for the ones who cannot, until I can no longer.

"Hey, Skyra were here." Jake said as we stopped by a door. Jake motioned me to forward and he knocked on the door.

"Yeah? Oh hey, Jake what's up?" It was Katelyn. Jake smiled as his eyes softened when their eyes met.

"Katelyn can you show Skyra to her bed and get her settled I'm guessing you already got her clothes where they need to be." Katelyn nodded and laughed.

"Of course Jake you doubt me that much I'm hurt." She said sarcastically as she put her hands over her heart. Jake smirked as he shook his head at her antics. Ha! As if he was any better.

"Alright sorry, Skyra go with Katelyn. Now if you'll excuse me ladies I'm must bid you a due." He said as he bowed lowly and then left. We both laughed before I followed Katelyn inside. It was cozy like a cabin. Bunks lined up the walls on ether side of the room. Next to each bunk was a dresser.

"This is the girls dormitory. Men aren't allowed in here but no one is here currently. Come I'll show you where your bed is." I nodded and followed. Soon we were by the end of the room and there was a single bed with a decent side dresser. "This room is already pretty full. All the element leaders were notified that only one person would be awakening so this it yours. Over here is your dresser and I've already laid out your clothes inside and your weapons are placed in the weapons box that's under you bed. Now get some rest today must've been hectic." She said with a small smile. She had no idea. I nodded as I watched her return to the other side of the room. Letting out a breath. All the tension drain out of me as did my energy. Flopping down on my bed not bothering to change. I closed my eyes and let my subconscious take me to away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake has been relived wonder what’s his history with Jake and Hawke is? I’ll give you a hint it’s nothing good. And yes I’m a horrible person who tortures my characters. And guess what I have full power to cause there mineeeee!!!!!! Sooooo yes expect to feel lots of sadness and angst. You read the summary. Can’t say you weren’t expecting it!!! Now ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	21. Break Down

Jake

‘Shit happens in everyone's life. Some more then others, so many times I felt like I would fall but he was always there. Standing beside me even when everything crumbled around us, he remained strong. Only showing weakness behind closed doors shut so tight I could barely see through. I watched helplessly as the one I called my brother began to slowly disintegrate into sickness. The strength in his gaze slowly dying, like an ember in a fire. Weakened, losing its light, and becoming the coal dark black from which the flame was born. I wondered if he would ever find his light. And I prayed. Then something happened. I noticed it slowly at first but soon he began to walk on his own again. I was happy. I didn't know who or even what was having this effect on him. Then I met her. Skyra and it all made sense. The bond between two people is strong. But I can't help but fear that something is going to happen. I pray it does not. He needs this if not he will fall. I don't want that. He is my leader my brother my friend. We need him I need him Skyra needs him. I may not know her well but just looking and observing her I can tell that she has had just as bad as life as myself and Shadow maybe even more so. Maybe they can help each other... who knows? Yet I can't shake this feeling that everything isn't going to have a happy ending and that scares me the most.’

*** 

Knowing that Skyra was going to be okay with Katelyn I briskly walked to where I hoped Shadow would be. My thoughts raged in my head, as I got closer. Why? Why did Blake have to reappear now of all times? Hasn't Shadow suffered enough and the worst thing was that he had set his sights on Skyra! Damn... what was he planning? I just hoped that telling Shadow would help. He didn't have the strength to lose another one of his loved ones especially if that person is his bonded. I wasn't there for him when he needed me most. Instead, I left him to suffer alone in the dark but not this time. Not again I won't fail him again even if it meant gaining another scar or two. It proves all the hardships I've overcome no matter how painful. Though one always will forever scar my body and be a hurtful reminder to my loved ones.

Coming up to Shadows room I burst in without knocking. Shadow was at his desk busing himself with papers and some personal project that lay crumpled on the ground. His trashcan filled to the brim with his failures. I stopped at looked at him in shock.

"What?" He questioned defensively. I just shook my head. All this mess in only a few hours, what exactly was he working on? Then remembering why I was here and I bit my lip wondering how exactly I was going to tell him the news. Noticing that I wasn't saying anything he went back to his paper.

"Jake if you're not going to say anything then there's the door. I'm sorry but with all the stuff that has been going to recently I had completely forgotten about some assignments that I had received and they're due soon. As the leader of the spirals, I don't have time to goof around. So if you don't mind..." He trailed off as he pointed to the door without looking up. I looked at him and I saw how tired he seemed as he stared down at his work. Dark circles had appeared around his eyes and his posture was tense with oblivious worry. I hated seeing him like this and unfortunately this information was only going to make it all the worse.

"Shadow I need to talk to you about something that's more important than your uh... work." His gaze shot up to me and I winced.

"Jake! This better be really important and not news of one of your escapades." He exclaimed to me before sighing and gaining a mischievous smirk. "Though then again I haven't heard any explosions or shouts of anger at your name so that's not it." He joked chuckling lightly.

"Hey! That was one time and it was an experiment for a training exercise!" I shouted indignantly at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"...Alright, it was more than once." I conceded finally crossing my arms and pouting slightly. I could never win. Shadow then laughed with the look of innocence and put his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"It's true." I glared at him.

"Yeah that might be true but that's not what I came to talk about."

"Well then don't just stand there looking pretty spit it out." I froze and ignored the pretty comment I knew he was just trying to rile me up. Remembering back I unconsciously rubbed the scar that trailed up my body.

It was only a slight motion but Shadow noticed almost immediately. In a flash, he was up and by my side. His eyes meeting my own as he grabbed my wrist stopping the motion. No words were spoken as he examined me. His green eyes meeting my own purple ones. Piercing into me breaking all defenses I had and leaving me vulnerable to any attack. Moments passed when suddenly he tensed violently eyes widening breaking away from my own as he went back and sank in his chair once again with a tired sigh. "Blake." He spat venom dripping from the name. He looked at my neck and sadness filled his gaze.

Now I was really edge, I hated how he looked. He was my brother and in that way our bond was strong. I would die for him and him for me. Yet still, he thought I never noticed when he would look at this scar. Never seeing his expression of rage anger and such utter sadness and failure.

"This wasn't your fault," I whispered quietly trying to comfort him.

"Not my fault... elements above Jake! That...that bastard almost killed you and you say it's not my fault! How could it not be when I could have stopped him when I had the chance!" He shouted at me jumping up from his chair and pacing back and forth. Then he shook his head and sighed brokenly.

"It is more then I can say. What Blake did... What I failed to do. If only I was stronger. If only I had known how much he wanted to hurt us. To hurt me..."

"Shadow-no Hawke please!" I cried. It broke me to see him like this. Why couldn't I see this? Why didn't I see this pain that he has endured alone? This scar was due to my own foolish actions. In truth, I was the weak one. I deserved this scar. It was a reminder never to underestimate my opponents.

"NO!" He roared swiping his hand in my direction. Eyes blazing with emotions I had never seen him with. Not through all the years of knowing him. This change? Could...it be do to the arrival of Skyra? His bonded... could his true feelings come to the surface just because of her. All of Shadows uncertainty his...fear? All the secrets he kept deep inside himself.

"Don't you see Jake everything that had happened was my fault. I was the one who stopped Blake from going after his little sister. I was the one who hesitated during the surge causing his sister to get hurt. I failed to get everyone out in time. We didn't have a healer or at least an experienced one with us! I was such a fool a stupid fool. I should have known but my inexperience and the feeling the need to prove my self was too strong. Which cause a young girl to die. Then I had to have another episode because of that damn event. Blake got worse and we did nothing. Only once he captured Katelyn did we go intervene with his actions and when we did go to save her...I wasn't able to fight off Arin then...and then you..."

At this point, Shadow had collapsed onto the ground hands clutching the side of his head eyes wide and breath quickening. "You... my brother, my family, you.... almost...died." He choked out. "Your blood was everywhere. Katelyn was screaming but I froze again. The next thing I remember was burning rage, the sound of unsheathing metal then I was next to Blake. I could hear the sound of my blade enter his chest and I saw as I drove it out his back. I felt nothing when I retched it out. Nothing when his body fell so much like your own. I wanted him dead. The only reason he is alive now was because of Cloud's order to keep him alive. I wanted nothing more than to see him dead. All because he hurt...because he hurt you... he hurt you... he almost killed you." Now Shadow's voice was just a whisper as he stared up at the ceiling tears filtering down his face.

"Sha...Hawke I never... I mean I don't..." I struggled to find the words. In all my time I have never seen him like this. He was always so strong how could I not see how much my brother was suffering. 'Forgive me.' All this time he was in anguish because of this scar. The reminder of not being able to protect me didn't he know what he didn't have to. How many other things has he suffered silently from? What else has he not told me?

I opened my mouth to speak again but Shadow had raised his hand for silence. I stopped. I watched as Shadow's eyes harden and he grit his teeth. He got up from his position on the floor and wiped his eyes. The shell had returned and the leader was back. All weakness vanishing without a trace. Then in a voice that demanded obedience, he spoke once more.

"Tell me everything." My hands clenching into fists while unable to refuse his order I began to retell him of Blake and his appearance to Skyra. 'I'm sorry brother... I'm not strong enough to take your pain away.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T it hurt to write this.


	22. Where Darkness Dwells

Skyra

‘Separation hurts all of us. One day you could be the best of friends then the next you begin to separate from each other. You no longer feel welcome among them so you distance yourself. I guess it is over now. No it's not I refuse. I've done that too many times letting the people I love slip away. I will stand strong. I will not fall. Even if this world crumbles away at my feet.’

***

I begin to wonder just how long I've been asleep. Then I felt a familiar pull. Allowing myself to be dragged by it I opened my eyes and found myself back into my mindscape. Walking forward I continued down the forest into a clearing. Shadow was there. Standing in the middle with the sunbeams surrounding him. Black hair covering his face. Yet his piercing green eyes showed through. He was smiling slightly but his eyes showed worry. Coming forward I reached toward him.

"Shadow what's wrong? What are you doing here?" He turned to face me then out of no where grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened in shock. His face buried in the nape of my neck. His body was shaking.

I stood there shocked before slowly pulled away ignoring the feeling of wanting to stay in his arms. His eyes looked all over me as if assessing for injuries. Our eyes met, I asked an unspoken question. He answered his voice filled with relief.

"I'm glad you're alright. Jake told me what happened. Blake didn't do anything to you right he didn't touch you?" I shook my head quickly surprised by the urgency in his voice.

"No he didn't." Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. Shaking my head. Then remembering back to a few hours ago.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him. He smiled at me softly before it died, as he turned to look at the surrounding forest.

"I need to tell you something. I know that it's going to sound crazy but you need to believe me first though... um remember when we first met in the chamber of waking? Remember when I took your hand. Did you feeling something anything?" He asked finally breaking the long silence. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is have you felt how close we've become in such a short amount of time. Even though we just met. Don't you find that strange? I mean you barely know me yet your worried about my well-being. As I do for you." Now he was pacing back and forth gesturing wildly.

"I...I think so I mean... I don't know. I mean when we first met was in here. I felt something toward you but I mean I don't know." I finally exclaimed in exasperation. Why was he asking me all this? He sighed then plopped on the ground clutching his head in frustration.

"It's called a bond. The zap thing you felt in the chamber of waking." My eyes widened.

"Yeah, I remember. A bond huh what does that entitle?" He looked at me as I came to sit next to him. He looked away.

"A bond is a very rare occurrence. But what it is a connection between to people who are similar who complete each other. Like for example we were both leaders and would sacrifice our life's for the ones we love." I nodded.

"But that's not all. A bond allows for those to people to understand each other. To know where they are if they're in danger, what they're feeling at that moment. They're able to read each other in ways others can't. I'm sure you've already noticed that." He said. I stayed silent. My mind was racing at a mile a minute.

"Also what it does is signify the that their partners. The ones bonded there meant to be close and if we accept each other then a mark will appear on our skin somewhere." He didn't need to finish before I shot up and back away as I shook my head. My anger flared as did my uncertainty my fear.

"You...you mean that these emotions feelings that I'm having is because of the bond that I have no control over it!" I roared. I was furious. So everything that I felt about Shadow wasn't my own decision. It was the bond! I glared at the floor. I was losing control my emotions were taking over. All my memories came back to me all of a sudden. We first met. The battle. His voice. His presence. His eyes as he carried me back to Jake to heal me. His anger when I was hurt. The pride I felt knowing he would avenge me. I clutched my head. Nothing made sense anymore. My mind was breaking. I could no longer defer between reality and fantasy was I here or there? Was this just a prank a stupid horrible prank to hurt me? Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him. Maybe I should have taken Darren's advice. The darkness leaped ensnaring me within and I knew it was useless to struggle.

It stopped when I felt Shadow's arms around me. His voice. Breaking through the madness, and blackness surrounding me. Consuming me, turning me into one of them. Turning me into the one I hated the most.

"Enough Skyra calm down I'm sorry but its true please come back, please. I can't lose you not now please come back I can't lose you too!" His voice pleaded with me. Then I saw it. It came to me like a hazy memory. Shadow was there. I was lying in the middle of the clearing. He smiled and spoke to me. I heard everything. How he promised to protect me. He told me of his past. How the surge killed his entire family. Only Jake and he survived. Shadow then left and I woke up. Arin came over. Me collapsing to the ground, Arin lifting the hairpin, Shadows vision his anger then his rage. I couldn't believe he would do all that. I saw him wake up. Going to Arin seeing her punishment. Jakes advise, his thoughts, then nothing. While this was going on I began to calm down. "That's it. Its all right now I'm here. Hush you're okay I promise." He whispered. I looked into his eyes and cried for all he did for me.

I broke down clinging to him like a lifeline. I couldn't let go. I couldn't say that I loved him but I knew that I had to be strong. Yet right now in his arms I completely broke down. I had no control and it scared me. Then I did something I never thought I would say to anyone. I told Shadow of my past. I told him of my mother my father. The training I had experienced. The blood that was spilled, my brother's birth, my father leaving. The night my mother was killed. I became the monster I never wanted to be. Then my precious little brother being taken away from me. Joining the gofers. Getting my own troop. Then the fall of the town the day I had collapsed. By the time I had ended, I felt a weight lift off me. I felt as if I could breathe. They were more... so much more darkness in my life. But telling him that helped but it didn't stop my tears and the shakes of my body.

Then I felt his hand as he stroked my hair and soon my sobs quieted down. Lifting my head up he gazed at me. Slowly he lowed his face to mine as not to scare me away. I was frozen... Gently his lips touched my own.

My mind went blank. All thoughts erased. It was soft like a feathers touch but I heard the feelings loud and clear. Yet the only thing that was in my mind was them... It came to me like a tidal wave. Lighting stuck through my body as I tensed when the memory assaulted me. I knew Shadow wasn't them I knew that. But those monsters from a lifetime ago, they would never leave me. I knew what I should feel. Shadow the person who was my leader. Someone who I wanted to be better for the person I admired was kissing me. I should be happy right... I mean were bonded... Yet all I felt at this moment, all I remembered was the fear and the pain... their cold hands latching around my small wrists like handcuffs, feeling the cold brick wall slam against my back leaving an echoing phantom pain. The smell of their odor pressed against me. The dark echoes of laughter as my screams and pleas went unheard. Them claiming I deserved this... after all my mother was one of there clients... darkness was all I knew that day. A secret I could tell no one. Of how truly disgusting I was...

In an instant, I pushed Shadow away from me, violently. My whole body was quivering. My breaths coming in quick short pants as my memories of that event took hold once more, deep inside me. Spreading its invisible thorny roots deeper into my skin.

"Skyra?" He questioned. I could hear the hurt in his voice and I gazed at him. The minute he saw my eyes he knew. For his own widened. I clenched my teeth. Yet the shivers didn't subside. I felt dirty... rotten... defiled...

"You should go Shadow..." I whispered shakily. He shook his head and grabbed my shoulders gently. At that, I flinched and slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me!" I spat, backing away again. I didn't want to tarnish him. He was so pure... and me, I was broken.

"Skyra... please, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was calm and gentle. I wanted to trust him I needed to but...

"No stay away." Shadow stopped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your situation like that... Forgive me." I said nothing to that just looked away from him my arms wrapped around me. I felt so weak... I hated this... I couldn't even look at Shadow... I was afraid...

Shadow said nothing more to me. When I glanced at him his head was bowed and his fists clenched. "I didn't mean to awaken any painful memories... I'll see you when you awaken. Good night Skyra." He said not looking at me as his form faded from my mindscape.

I sat in the grass with a gentle wind blowing across my face. I took no notice of the tears that streamed down my face. I didn't want to awaken... I didn't want to face Shadow even though I knew I had to. Sighing I allowed my self to awaken shaking lightly when I felt the urge to shower.

I woke to the buzzing of an alarm. Warily I opened my eyes. Grey walls and bunks surrounded me, nothing out of place. Slowly I got up and stretched when I noticed I slept in the original clothing that I acquired from Katelyn. I tiredly got up and went to the drawers that were located to the right side of me. Opening them I found and outfit similar to the one I had been wearing. Grabbing my cloak and weapons I strapped them on the way she had shown me yesterday and made my way toward the door.

Some girls were still asleep when I passed them. Sprawled all over there beds and some were even snoring. I laughed a little before exiting the room. Making my way down I returned to the rec.room where we were yesterday. Putting what happened in the deep corners of my mind.

"Hey, Skyra surprised you're already awake." A voice reached me. I turned and smiled it was Jake and Katelyn. They walked toward me hand in hand.

"Yeah well, I'm used to it." I said Jake winced a little and nodded before turning to Katelyn.

"I'm sorry my dear one it seems I must leave you but please don't cry while I'm away. I shall return to your side as soon as I'm able." He said kissing her hand as a knight would a princess. Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"Get out of here." She hissed playfully. Jake just laughed before giving me a wink. Then turned and walked off to the boy's dorm. Katelyn and I laughed once more at his antics. Resuming onward I spoke.

"I didn't realize that the two of you were dating?" Katelyn blushed slightly and ducked her head.

"Yeah, I began to develop feelings for him about a year after he arrived here with Shadow. But it was after a year an a half that we both got up the courage to tell each other." She said. Now I was curious about fighting back a twinge of jealousy at their happiness. Grinning I asked.

"Oh really what happened?" Katelyn's face fell. Her eyes downcast to the floor, I swallowed. Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

Looking at her I saw that her eyes were blank as if she was lost in memories. "It happened about 4 years ago. We were both about 15 and well me and Jake had gotten closer and Shadow had begun to recover from his depression." I nodded I knew what she was referring to. "Well at the time we had a friend. His name was Blake." A shiver ran down my spine as I remember him from yesterday.

"He was awesome. Nice kind and he had a little sister. But she hated it here. One day she went outside. Blake and the rest of us me Jake, Shadow and Arin, followed her in order to bring her back. That's when the surge hit." I winced remembering back to my time in the runners. I knew how bad surges could be. I snapped out of my thoughts and continued to listen

"Blake's sister was heavily injured and Arin tried to fight the surge but of course she was new. Shadow saved everyone and got us back by using his control over shadows and gravity. It was luck really not trying to talk bad about him, but even with all the practice he had there really was no way that we would have made it out of there alive. While we were running Blake's little sister had died on the way. Her wounds were to sever, and with no experienced light user, we were unable to save her. By the time we realized she was dead was when we were back in the compound. At that moment Blake broke down and cried. She was only thirteen about to turn fourteen. She had only woken from the chamber about two months before."

Tears were now falling from Katelyn's eyes. I stood there unsure of how to comfort her. I placed a hand on her shoulder showing my support. She smiled at me before taking a deep breath and continued with her tale.

"He blamed her death on Shadow and Jake for not doing more. He didn't blame Arin since she tried to fight it. After that everything returned to normal. But Blake became worst. He began bulling the newbies and starting fights with other element groups. It was worst for Jake and Shadow. Blake knew that Jake wouldn't take the abuse so he hurt Shadow but when that ended he decided he wanted to show Jake the same pain he endured." At this point, I already knew.

"He hurt you?" Katelyn shook her head

"No something worse. It was the middle of the night at the time I slept near the door and we had a very hard day at training. Well he snuck in and captured me. He held me in a cell at the forbidden part of the school. The part where we put the violent element users, the ones who could no longer continue being who they once were. A corrupted overseer helped him get the keys and covered his tracks. Blake would visit me. He'd put me in chains and he hurt me. But I always tried fought back. Spitting at him, cursing, kicking, anything. After a while though I began to lose hope." By now Katelyn's eyes had moistened slightly but she continued on.

"Blake had recently come back and looked to be waiting. He put a cloth in my mouth so I wouldn't be able to speak and tied me up. Soon the door burst opened and Shadow, Cloud, and Jake appeared. Shadow and Cloud went for Blake while Jake released me from my bonds. Shadow was thrown toward us and skidded to a halt in fount of Jake. Cloud was fighting still and Shadow recovered before jumping back into the fray. Then Arin showed up. She attacked Shadow, and of course being Shadow, he couldn't bring himself hurt her so it turned out to be a really one-sided battle. Cloud while fighting Blake, had been thrown back and collided with the wall. He sunk to the ground dazed. Blake used this time to teamed up with Arin and they both injured Shadow which left him on the floor. That's when Jake's anger took control. He got up and roared. The earth shook, vines came up and wrapped themselves around Blake. Jake moved in such a way and controlled them to throw him across the room having him slam into the opposite wall." At this moment Katelyn struggled a bit. Afraid to remember but continue she did.

"C...cracks appeared where he hit. Blake got up and began to attack using his elements. But his anger clouded his judgment. Jake continued to block the attacks or cancel them out with his own. Noticing that it wasn't working Blake unsheathed his butterfly knives. Jake did the same with his trench. They leaped at one another. Blake stuck first. A slash to the head, Jake ducked before lashing out a kick to Blake's midsection. He slid back. Jake raced forward blade glinting dangerously. Blake went for a quick jab. Jake stepped to the side while sheathing his trench knives. Gripping Blake's wrist he got him in an armbar." My eyes widened. By how Katelyn described it they must've been extremely powerful. My blood boiled. I would have loved to fight Jake. I had to wonder if he would give me a challenge. What no Jake was my friend why would I think that...shaking my head I continued to listen to Katelyn.

"Then Jake without hesitating he...he snapped Blake's arm. A scream of pain and rage erupted from Blake's throat. Letting go of his blade as it clattered to the floor. They stayed there for a moment. Jake asked Blake to stop, this he refused. Twisting around ignoring his injured arm he slashed upward with the knife in his other hand. Jake tried to get away but it was to late. Me Arin, Cloud, and Shadow all watched in horror as the knife connected his right hip across his stomach up to neck. I screamed as I watched him fall to the ground. His blood pooling around him, a crimson stain upon dirty earth. Shadow howled in rage, I swore I saw his eyes turn red. He was in front of Blake in a flash of black. Without any fear of punishment, he stabbed Blake clean through with his sword that he had unsheathed in a split second. Blake coughed up blood as he stared down at the blade. Shadow then viscously ripped his sword from Blake's body. Glaring at him with such hatred. Blake stumbled before he too fell to the ground. Shadow at the time had scared me. I had never before seen him so mad so angry and vengeful. Cloud immediately went to Jake and began to heal him. Snapping out of my shock I came forward to help. The pain was unbearable but we had to unless we wanted Jake to die. Closing the wound as best we could Cloud lifted Jake up as he himself winced telling Shadow to take Blake he raced off to get Jake to a more stable area to continue healing him. Shadow grabbed Blake and took him away in a swirl of darkness not liking the fact that he had to save that one who hurt his brother. I followed Cloud to further help Jake recover. It was after Jake woke up that I told my feelings for him. And we've been together ever since. But Blake actions were unforgivable. Cloud set up a meeting with all the element leaders. Deciding he would live they burned his spiral mark into his skin as a reminder and a warning to all other groups that he is not to be trusted, ever." She said as we finally made it to our destination.

I stayed silent. I couldn't believe that such kind people had such a horrible experience. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Katelyn noticed my silence and smiled. I nodded back not saying anything. Not that I could. "Come on Skyra lets go." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.


	23. Beginning of our Salvation

Skyra

‘Humans fear what they do not understand. The same applies to other creatures. Throughout human history, we have been known to fight for things. Things that eventually change our lives and are forever engraved in our memory. Due to this, we fear things that might closely relate to the topic. World wars, destruction death, and hatred rule our world. But within the sea of anger and hate there lies if only a little warmth and light. You just have to find it. But I'm scared. I fear if I go through with this I'll lose the few people that I call precious. How can I show them were similar? How can I show them that they don't need to fear me? Will that ever be possible? I wonder.’

***

After entering the room Katelyn and I went to the area in the back. Set out at the table that stood there were all kinds of breakfast food. Nodded in thanks to the spirals that had set out the food we both grabbed some and went and sat down at a couch near the wall. Sitting in a comfortable silence we watched as other spirals flooded in. Soon all kind of people were in the room. Alight with laughter and smiles everywhere. 30 minutes later Shadow walked in with Jake in tow. There seemed to be a slight tension between them but I don't think anyone noticed. Shadow's eyes searched and met with my own, but I turned away. I didn't need to be a genius to see his regretful look. Jake noticed and frowned slightly before getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Attention everybody Shadow has an announcement," Jake called over the roar of people. The ones located closest to Jake and Shadow heard him but the rest didn't.

I watched in an approaching worry as Jake became angry. Finally having enough he slammed a foot on the ground creating a small earthquake. When it subsided all attention was on him. He smiled slightly before turning to Shadow. Shadow glared and sighed at Jake's usage of his powers to gain everyone's attention. Shaking his head which made us laugh he began to speak.

"Good morning everyone. This week has been hectic and it's not over yet. If you haven't heard we have a new spiral among us Skyra." He gestured to me having some spiral's yell and clap. I blushed slightly at the attention but paid it no mind as I continued to focus on Shadow. "If you also haven't heard Skyra has yet to have her initiation so I have already contacted your classes and told them you would be missing for the day. Begin to get ready and I will see you all at noon." After the announcement, he then turned and walked out of the room.

As soon as he was gone everyone began to converse together once more. Jake saw us and made his way over.

"Katelyn my dear one did you miss me?" He asked dramatically as he slung his arm over her shoulders giving her a kiss on the cheek. Katelyn pushed him off her before punching his arm. She was smiling though; as was Jake who had wince slightly at the punch she had given him.

"As if I'd miss your sorry ass." She said jokingly. Jake placed his hands over his heart and cried.

"Oh, my dear you wound me with your cruel words that cut deep within me. Whatever shall I do to recover from such heartbreak?" Once more Katelyn rolled her eyes. I shook my head at there antics. I turned over to Katelyn.

"Initiation?" I questioned. Jake recovered from his um...episode, looked at me his eyes widening a bit.

"Oh that's right nobody told you, did they. Well, when a new member joins the group they have a test of sorts. Its really easy you go into a room and you find the hidden power deep inside yourself and you release it. We then determined how powerful you are in the element or elements that you can control. This goes for all element groups."

I nodded to Jake it seemed simple enough. Yet I had an uneasy feeling like it wasn't going to go to plan.

"Oh and when you awaken your elements there will be slight differences in your appearance," Katelyn said. I looked at her. "What I mean is that well, for example, I used to have brown hair and brown eyes. But after I awakened my elements I gained the appearance I have now. It seems once someone awakens their power they show their element attribute through how they look." I nodded slowly. I had noticed everyone's strange appearance but never said anything before now. I didn't see the need to do so I guess but it was good to know so that I wouldn't freak out later. I was also curious as to what I would look like.

Jake, Katelyn and I converse for a few minutes more before Jake grabbed Katelyn's arm and dragged her off.

"Wait Jake let go, Jake... Jake!" she roared as her calls got farther and farther away. Blinking at them I chuckled before returning to the female dorm. Didn't need to be a genius to tell what Jake had in mind. Passing some spirals I waved to them and smiled. Entering I went over to my bed and waited for the time to come.

It passed quickly before Katelyn came to get me. Noticing her clothes were a little more ruffled then before I gave her a knowing smirk. Her face turning a bright red was all I needed to know. Walking together we made our way over to the rest. Shadow leading the group nodded to us in greeting, we were off. He led us down a large corridor and down into a hall. Going up a staircase that had a spiral over top of the entrance once reaching the top we walked for a few more minutes before coming to a large white door. In the room, I saw that it was insanely large.

The walls were just large window leaving the natural light from the sun to flood in. They also showed everything outside. Walking over to one of them I saw that where we were was the top of a large tower. The tower was branched off from the rest of the building, as were ten others. All the tower sparkled from there glass tops. Yet they each had a slight tint of color.

"Those are the other element summoning towers. Each group has their own tower so when there is a lot of awakenings there is not a wait to use them." Katelyn spoke from next to me. I nodded and looked back. Turning my attention away from the towers I saw that a large wall encircled the facility protecting it from surges. Not like they do much good I thought thinking back to the surge I had experienced right before I collapsed.

Mood turning sour I turned and look around the room we had entered. The floor was pure white with the markings of each symbol of the element groups on the ground in a huge circle. "Go stand in the center and lay your weapons in front of you." Katelyn said. Gulping I made my way over and did as she said. Shadow then came and stood before me as Jake led the group of spirals farther away. Katelyn gave me a nod of encouragement before following after the rest.

Looking into Shadows eyes I began to calm down surprisingly. 'The bond' I thought. Shadow smiled. "Now I want you to close your eyes" I did as I continued to listen. "Breath in and out in and out. Let your mind go blank. You're sinking when suddenly the ground levels out. You're surrounded by blackness but you feel something beckoning you. Go to it." As Shadow spoke I could feel these things happening to me. Soon his voice completely faded away. Opening my eyes I realized that I was in a sea of darkness, it reminded me of when I first woke in my mindscape. But this wasn't my mind this was something different. I was way deeper than just in mind. Then a zap went through me. A connection of some kind turning I made my way over. Soon a light broke through the darkness. Surrounding me was nine orbs each pulsing with power. Red. White. Black. Purple. Green. Brown. Blue. Yellow. Gold.

These orbs then began to glow brighter before transforming. In front of me stood nine similar people. Each person was a copy of myself but they all had different elements surrounding them and different hair and eye colors.

Red for fire. Prominent and superior. Blazing long crimson hair with glowing red eyes. An arrogant yet confidant smirk plastered on her lips.

White for Wind. Fidelity and Valor showed in waves. Laid back smile with power hidden, with short white pristine hair and pale blue eyes.

Black for Shadows. Determination and Deception. Dark trendless of wisps floated around her. Dark eyes sparkling with misfit, with black markings around them and pure shoulder length black hair and a hidden smirk, pale skin.

Purple for Gravity. Reliability and honor. She stood hunched slightly a shy smile on her face yet her eyes showed the perseverance. Long purple hair, and purple eyes with pale skin.

Green for Plant. Calming and peacefulness. Green hair and green eyes with lightly tanned skin. The strength to stand firm through the hardest storm allowing to be move but not broken.

Blue for Water. Intellect and foresight. Blue hair, blue eyes piercing through and breaking it down. Pale skin.

Brown for Earth. Rugged features. Wild brown eyes and brown hair with tanned skin, the aura of conviction and durability.

Yellow for Lighting. Eccentric but observant, pale yellow hair and yellow eyes, bright with energy, always moving watching everything. Never in one place for too long.

Gold for light. Faith and kindness. Golden hair and eyes pale skin. A soft smile that promises hope and love to all.

Each element had the air of confidence no matter how small it was. Each knew they had utter trust in their abilities. As this went through my mind the girls surrounded me not saying a word. Then as one, they lifted their hands to me. Channeling their powers to them they spoke as one. " YOU ARE CHOSEN TO LEAD THIS WORLD TO A NEW ERA. USE YOUR ABILITIES WISELY. PROTECT YOUR KIN WITH YOU LIFE. LEAD THEM. TAKE CARE OF THEM, AND NEVER BETRAY THEM." Controlling the elements they shot them forward. Together the elements hit me. Power surged through my body, as did the knowledge to help me control them. Throwing up my head up to the sky, I screamed.


	24. Awakened of the Nine

Shadow

‘There is a power that dwells within all of us. To some it is hidden. Only when the power is released do we see the true beauty of its wielder.’

***

We watched as Skyra stood there. Deep within herself finding her power. While this was going on I couldn't help but think back to when I had kissed Skyra. I was elated at first but then she pushed me away and I saw her eyes. I have never felt shittier then I did at that moment for she wasn't seeing me. She was lost in a memory. I've never hated myself more... for I was the one who triggered it. Her reaction... was all I needed to know.

Seconds passed, then minutes that's when I began to get worried. It shouldn't be taking this long. She should already be awake. I was about to go up to her to see if she was okay when a huge plus of power erupted from her body. The weapons they lay next to her began to glow as they absorb the energy she released before fading back to their original color. That's when the change began.

Her black hair began to change gaining golden and white streaks with crimson tips. Her eyes shot open as they changed as well, they darken slightly turning to sparkling oceanic blue eyes that changed different shades with flecks of green, and yellow with purple swirls that circled around to her irises that were slightly silted. Her skin became slightly darker too.

Then orbs appeared around her body. I sucked in a breath. Nine orbs signifying nine elements. There was no way. It wasn't possible no one ever could control that many at the same time. The largest was only seven but never all nine. It wasn't possible. But at then again I wasn't surprised. With Skyra you had to expect the unexpected. This was one of those times.

A bright flash of light appeared. All of us shielded our eyes. When we opened them she stood there. Her short multi-colored black hair waved in a nonexistent breeze as she stood there looking at us. Her eyes changed, wisdom showed through knowledge, power, and the pure essence of a leader. My blood sang and boiled in excitement. This was the true Skyra. The other half of my soul, my bonded! Pride flowed through me as I gazed upon her. Yet I also felt such pain for her...

'BOW!' An ancient powerful voice echoed through my mind. I flinched violently. It took all my will power to refuse it. That's when I noticed. All my fellow spirals were bowing as if they couldn't control their own actions. I swallowed and turned my gaze back to Skyra. Her hands were cupped in front of her. She was holding a single orb and that one orb was changing every few seconds, it changed to a different color, lighting up her face. A tenth orb... but there were only nine elements so how was there a tenth? 'The element of storm.' The voice spoke again. 'Element of storm?' I questioned.

I shook my head and continued to watch. Slower and slower the colors went. When finally all the colors mixed as one. Red, blue, yellow, brown, purple, gold, white, black, and green. This was the orb she held in her delicate hands. Then she smiled. It was a peaceful smile as she brought the orb up to her chest where she absorbed it into herself. Then another flash of light. Wings spread from her back. Colossal black wings about 10 meters that towered over her in a flurry of feathers.

Looking at them she smiled and laughed that echoed through the room. Skyra's eyes were alight with laughter and wonder. Almost as an instinct, she lifted them and in one mighty flap, she launched into the air. Speeding around the room as elements appeared around her. We gazed at her in astonishment as she controlled those elements to her will. At that moment I couldn't help but shake my head at her and laugh too. She was just too surprising. She slowly came back down her face alight with excitement and wonder her hair in every direction. Shaking my head in amusement I approached her. Once I was standing in front of her the voice I heard before echoed powerfully making all of us flinch except Skyra.

"THIS IS SKYRA ELEMENTAL OF STORM. TAKE CARE OF HER AND SHE WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR SALVATION! HEED THIS CALL ELEMENTALS! FAIL THIS AND YOU WILL LEAD YOURSELF TO YOUR OWN DESTRUCTION!" It boomed before fading as if it was never there. We all turned to Skyra. She smiled a little before her wings disappeared and her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell. I shot forward and caught her. Instantly the rest of the group followed and surrounded us.

"Skyra wake up come on," I said shaking her lightly. Her skin was pale and her brow was slick with sweat. Her face scrunched up into a grimace of pain. She coughed. Something wet hit my face. Using my hand I wiped it off. It was red. Blood. My eyes widen. The surge of power, there was too much a one time. Gazing at her I felt her heart weakening. Not again. No! Please no! 'Damn it why is it always her! Give her peace!' "SKYRA!!"


	25. The true beginning

"Don't go!" Something that I cannot tell someone who has already passed. "I love you" Words I had failed to say in a time when I had not a clue to the true mean of the phrase. "I care" feelings I doubt would have reached their stubborn twisted minds. Yet wherever they are. I hope they know that I tried. Until I could no longer... Forgive.

~~~~~~~~

In the beginning, there was no I. Not we or they just... It. Back then there was no need for consciousness. Just darkness and the quiet. A peaceful unconscious existence. Who knows how many millions of years had passed before I had... Woken. At last, there was an I.  
Slowly my being came to me. Brief consciousness before back to the dark quite. It was in those moments I came to understand what or who I was. I was a rock... A round sphere that traveled around with other spheres around a bright ball. Using today's methods of counting I was the third.  
I tried calling out to these other spheres yet there was no reply. I was alone. It was this that drew me to focus on myself.  
It was then that I realized I was not like the other spheres. I was special. I was living, and life was me. It was this that gave me consciousness. This energy dwelled within my rock gave me being. Among the trillions of other rocks, I was the one given myself. I was an invisible force that attended to my rock and the beings that lived on me. I tried to call out to these creatures that existed on my rock but to no avail. I became content with just watching them exist.  
Soon I came to realize these creatures had a cycle they went through. They were born, would grow either become a hunter or hunted, become old slower and weaker then finally... Collapse. It was much later that I came to know the word. Death.  
Their cycle of life was over becoming one with my rock once again. Their hollow bodies being eaten or decomposing. Their energy giving life to others.  
As millions of years passed I came to accept this. I could not interfere with the natural order that my rock had. I was a silent observer. Plus I was still young. I had yet to grasp the power I had over this world.  
One day I was watching these marvelous creatures when a small insignificant pebble flew from across the vast abyss and hit my rock. The impact caused me pain. The first time I had ever felt something like this. Yet nothing could compare to watching the devastation that little pebble had caused.  
All the creatures I had come to... Cherish were wiped from existence. I left each of the life energy return to my rock. A barren landscape was now before me. Agony. No other word could ever come to describe what my young existence experienced at that moment. Why would I exist if only to watch my rock become a barren wasteland like those that surrounded me? Unable to bear the pain I forced my consciousness into slumber.  
I could not tell how many light cycles had passed when I had awoken. To my surprised, there was life once again on my rock. These creatures were much more interesting than those that existed before. After listening to them for a long time I came to understand the words they spoke.  
They called themselves humans. Living in caves and wearing animal skins to cover their bodies. They were highly intelligent. It amused me to watch as they survived. Soon they became more advanced. More words in their language I came to understand that I soon adopted. I came to love these humans. There comradery. How they tamed animals to help with their civilizations. How they came to learn what plants to eat and what plants were deadly.  
Yet as they grew and expanded in their knowledge I noticed that there was a part of them I didn't understand. In the many hundred years, I watched them. They did things... Killed each other in the name of gods in what they called religions. Supernatural entities that controlled how the world worked. I supposed that was me yet they had no knowledge of my existence. Though one name came close.  
They spilled blood in the name of freedom. They murdered in the name of God. They created horrible devastating weapons that poisoned my rock in the name of war.  
They came to disrespect my rock. Which they called earth. They began to harm the creatures with their carelessness. Some would help but with the majority not caring there was little that they could do. The pain began to fill my existence as the balance my world had experienced began to break and become undone. How could these beautiful beings choose to destroy their home? My life. My planet. My existence.  
I knew I had to do something. I had to stop them. Thus I began to draw upon my power. It started as small things at first. Natural disasters that is. I had never tried to interfere with the order of my rock but since these humans seemed not to care I had to show them in some way. That I was here. They could not hear or see me. I had no physical presence. Just like with the past creatures they called the dinosaurs.  
They need to know that they were hurting me, but I didn't wish to hurt them. I just wanted them to be aware of what they were doing. They thought the hurricanes and tornados, earthquakes and tsunamis were the natural order, and for a time they were.  
Katrina wasn't. That hurricane was one of my deepest regrets to humanity. I hadn't meant for it to get that power. I lost control. I mourned with these humans. I learned from that mistake. Yet they did not.  
They rebuilt as they always did. Resilient as they were. Infuriating. They believed themselves to be the natural order. Ignoring what they were doing to my rock to keep their comfortable lives. Infuriating. I had come to love these creatures. Love there advances. Marvel at their creations. Why did they not see?  
I tried. Again and again to make them see. To get them to notice. Nothing came of it. For a time I mourned. I had failed. Then these feelings turned to hatred. This hatred led to great devastation.  
It was like I was a child throwing a tantrum. If the tantrum was equivalent to nature itself rising against humanity. This was the first surge and the event that lead the humans to recover a part of my essence. You could say like a part of my heart. The humans in their desperation to survive and find a way to stop another surge they had covered the earth. And finally had found my sanctuary.  
When they had removed my essence from within that mountain the world cried with my pain. Those humans fled with their lives and I couldn't stop them. Once more I was stuck as an observer. Pulses of my power would erupt I no longer caring as more human cities and towns were wiped out.  
The humans began to experiment with the essence. More rage filled me as they tortured their own to ensure their pitiful survival. Finally, they succeeded. At first, I had scoffed. Then I realized just exactly what they had unleashed.  
These children were infected with this compound... I could feel them. They were connected to my rock. To my essence. In a sense, they were my children. Able to control the natural world and stop my surges. I was elated. I finally had a real connection to these humans. Finally, my existence would be known and I could stop this needless destruction.  
My happiness died and my hatred grew as I watched the humans begin to harm these children. Children that had no choice in being infected by the compound. By my essence. They were abducted from their homes and families. Forced to train in their abilities and then released to be slaves. I tried everything to comfort these children but once more my lack of physical presence made things problematic. I wanted to save these children. They were a part of me. That's when I came up with an idea... Spreading out my consciousness I noticed how in some the compound would remain dormant. It was in this line I began to observe. As the line procreated with more humans that remained unawoken I waited.  
It was then I choose my vessel. The line had become strong. Enough that as the unborn child developed I ensured my essence would be with it. Once it was born it would be human until the compound activated but even still the little one would have a connection to the world.  
For months I focus on the mother ensuring she would be comfortable. Her mate was fairly strong as well though I knew of his unsavory past I didn't care. I was the world and my children needed me.  
I was there as the child was born. A daughter. The human father and mother would joyous but none more than me and I watched the babe as her young sky blue eyes gazed at me.  
She could see me. The new parents fed the girl and put her to bed in a crib. I watched as they soon fell into slumber. It was then I approached the babe. Sensing me her eyes opened and once more her eyes gazed at me. Carefully I condensed myself and took the form of her human mother. Only this child could see me. I knew I couldn't appeared to her as she grew but as an infant it would be fine. Gently I reached down and sent a small bit of my energy into her. To ensure her future power.  
This babe would suffer greatly in her life but I already had plans to help her on her way. My children could create soul bonds with others. I would make sure that this little one had one as well. Maybe not as powerful as her but still enough to be formidable.  
With a deep fondness, I gazed at the young child. At my child. The living embodiment of mother earth.  
"Sleep well, my daughter. Your path will be a difficult one but I am here to guide you. One day you will lead all my children to their freedom and humans will learn to reap what they have created in there hubris, but for now, sleep and grow strong." I whispered into her young mind. "Goodnight my dearest Skyra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. Technically this would be the prologue but I just wrote this with the last three hours. I could use all the creative criticism! Also it's like 2am and my brain still won't shut up. So any thoughts would be great! Stay safe everyone!!


	26. Away you Sleep

Shadow

‘Again. I have failed. And now I must go. Forgive me. I wish there was more I could do. But it seems that I'm hopeless in trying. So I'm sorry good-bye. Maybe we'll meet again someday? My bonded. My salvation. My heart. Good-bye... ‘

~~~~~~~

Months had passed since Skyra's awakening. Life has continued as always and I was getting closer to completing my training. Which meant I my time here was coming to an end. Soon I would be called to the head overseer of this compound get assigned a family and travel to their location to protect them from the surges in that area. I just hoped that Skyra would be awake by then. But 4 months have already passed and I was slowly losing hope. Jake tried to cheer me up as did Katelyn, but how could they understand. I mean they aren't bonded like Skyra and me. I still have to talk to her about that event too. Jake knew that my time here was coming to an end. He began to take charge more and lead the spirals.

My element instructors were running out of things to teach me. The days of training got shorter and shorter. I noticed that when training is over I go to Skyra's bedside and just stay there. Ever since she collapsed she's been in a really deep sleep. One that I cannot wake her from, I am also blocked from her mind. Unlike the last time she was hurt, I am unable to visit her mindscape.

So the only thing I can do is to sit by her side and wait for her to wake. I hope and pray as my time draws nearer that she will awaken. She has shown no sign of waking up any time soon and that breaks me up inside. The spiral noticed this and felt for me but have never said anything. They also noticed how Jake and myself have been treating Arin. They've asked nothing though. Just accepting it the way it was. Knowing that if this was the way we were treating her then it must've been pretty bad.

I hated this. This suspense of when the time would arrive. Where I would have to go. Skyra waking up and Jake telling her I was gone. I wonder how she would react to such news. But still, I prayed till there was no time left

It was morning at the beginning of the fifth month of Skyra being asleep. I no longer visited her. It would only bring me pain and make it that much harder to leave. Watching her lie there knowing I was powerless. I hated this feeling of nothingness. Of not being able to do anything!

Anyway, I had woken up early as always and made my routes around the dorms. Seven thirty soon rolled around and I went to class. I began to distance myself from everyone. It would lessen the pain from me leaving for both them and I. But Jake and Katelyn wouldn't leave me alone. Which I thanked them for; they said that my thanks weren't needed that they were happy to do so. That they were my friends, and that's what they were for. I shook my head at that. They weren't just my friends they were my family. Though when I saw their relationship for each other, I felt a pain in my heart thinking of Skyra lying alone in the healing chamber still and silent. It hurt but I never let it show. I didn't want them to be careful around me. I wanted them to show how much they cared for each other with worrying about hurting me. I was stronger than that. I had to be for myself and for everyone else. With them, by my side, my mood began to lighten but that feeling soon ended when I received the notice.

I had been assigned to a family unit. A husband-wife and their one child, a little boy living in the section one district seven. Since the earth was being destroyed humans of all races united under one banner. North America was the most recognized since it had found the anomaly first even though it was by accident. Right now the land was in was an area or section one what used to be North America. The other nations went by there continents.

Each continent was divided into a number of districts. North America had thirteen while Europe had about twenty. There, of course, were different families that lived in each district. They had to record where they lived if a family member died or if their element protector died. They had to report every month. For every three members of one family, there had to be at least one element, guardian. Our job was to protect and obey them, there have been some tales of protectors being beaten or abused. Humans did nothing though. They thought of my kind as monsters, freaks, or even demons. Even though our kinds existence was meant to protect them.

Once more I thought back to Skyra, and how the voice said she would be our salvation. But how was one girl who barely had any training at all, have the power to save us. I didn't know. All I did know as that my time here was over. I just hope that one day I'd be able to see Skyra again. In this life or the next. Good-bye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna go under heavy editing. Recently I have dived more into the structure of how this world works so for now bare with the crappy explanations until I can actually get a laptop and rewrite everything! Ty for sticking with the story so far! Stay awesome!


	27. Knocked out again!!

Skyra

‘Sweat trickled from my brow. My arms and legs ached form the strain but I knew that I couldn't give up. I needed to do this. I had to I couldn't give up. I never will give up. Through all my aches and pains I forced my self to stand. Blackness began to encroach on my vision. No I can't black out not yet I'm so close "NOOOO"’

~~~~~~~~~

I was in a place that was unfamiliar to me. Rocks surrounded on all sides as the glaring hot sun beat upon me. I was tired. I had been fighting and running all day. With out one break. These guys were trying to kill me I swear... First it was a forest and I was okay with that. I had a lot of area to hide and catch my breath. The next was a swamp. With actual creatures that I had to avoid, as well as the rest of the nine. Less okay that time, and finally this is a huge barren wasteland of rocks, earth, and heat. I wondered what deity I pissed off in my past life.

"CRAPPPP!" I roared as I clumsily dodged a flying hunk of earth the size of my head as it came hurtling at me. Another one followed in succession to the first. Quickly I channeled the wind element through my hands.

Swiping them down, the earth was cut in half and spilt continuing before colliding further behind me kicking up a cloud of dust. "Darn it almost had you. You're getting better though." A shout was heard as the figure disappeared back behind the rocks. I ignored it as I moved to the side controlling a spout of water that came at me from the air itself. Having it drop to the ground, I launched a ball of condensed lighting back at the one who attacked. It was a girl in blue. Connecting she flew back.

"Arghhhh." She cried as the lighting electrocuted her.

"Blue!" A voice shouted as red steak came at me from where the blue one had landed, her fist alight with flames. I did the same with the element of water and we fought. Strike, dodge, sidestep, jump back, leap forward, circle around, look for an opening, a weakness in the defense. We continued.

A dance of fire and water, two opposing forces not giving the other an inch. Suddenly I broke apart from our battle to avoid getting crushed by the heaving of gravity. Red leaped back as well, barely avoiding getting crushed in the process of leaping back.

"Hey! Watch it Purple, you almost got me along with her." Red roared shaking her fist.

"S...sorry." A small cry responded from higher up. A girl with purple hair and eyes stood on an outcropping that looked over the ground where I was. Narrowing my eyes I leaped up using the wind to help me fly. In an instate I was there fist flying and connecting with Purple. She flew back colliding with the earth. The hair on my neck stood suddenly as a warning of an incoming attack. I barely manage to get away.

"Ghaa!" I cried, as I was blasted away from the impact of the lightning strike that hit beside me. Another girl was there. One with light yellow hair and eyes lightning surrounding her, shooting off sparks.

"Got to be faster than that little Skyra." She said waging her finger at me. I growled, running off trying to get a distance between us. I couldn't let her touch me. One mistake and I'd be on the ground paralyzed from the electricity. Unfortunately, I was paying attention and forgot one major detail. This was a battle royal. Those few weren't the only ones I was fighting. I tripped up when roots shot up from the ground. And I saw a flash of green over to my right. 'Darn it!' I thought. Then a girl dressed in all black stepped out of the darkness and motioned to the shadows. Grabbing my ankle they yanked sending me tumbling to the ground. I tried to get up when eight girls stood before me. All the elements they could control pointed ready to fire at a moments notice. I struggled to control the shadows around me to get out. But the control that Black had was too strong. Finally, I gave in all the energy seeping out of me. I breathed labored breaths trying to gain control. The girls smiled at me before powering down their elements. One of then with white hair offered her hand to help me up. I took it gladly.

"Thanks, White." She nodded.

With her helping me the rest of us made our way over to a couple of rocks where we sat. Blue channeled some water and I drank greedily. Once I was cooled down I waited for there report. Green was first.

"You did well today. Much better than when you first started." She said. I smile gratefully at her it made me feel a bit better. Unfortunately, it was short lived.

"Ha better! She still messes up at every turn its only dumb luck that she's able to even fight back." Red laughed. I glared at her.

"Oh really." Blue retorted from behind me as she limped forward. "If I remember correctly she beat your ass to the ground the last time you fought one on one and if it wasn't for Purple over here you'd probably be screwed." We laughed as Red glared. White then spoke up.

"Yes, Blue is right but you also have to remember Red, that Skyra is fighting all of us at the same time. She also has to control all her different elements through her body if she wants to even be close to defeating us. Like how she used wind to reach Purple and cancel out Brown's attack." Brown and Purple nodded. White continued. "And with you Red she used water to level the playing field with your fire making it less damaging." Red huffed.

"Well I didn't see you pitching in at any time." She grumbled sourly. White just sighed. "I was observing and seeing what would be the best moment to strike unlike you who just rushing into battle with no plan. How do you think that out of all nine of us Skyra has only been able to pummel you? Other than Gold since she doesn't fight at all."

White questioned simply as she motioned to Gold who was healing my injuries, before moving on to the others. Red growled viscously leaping up to her feet and getting right in to White's face.

"You asking for a fight airhead," Red asked hair alight with flames at the tips. Water then wrapped around Red and forced her to take a sit.

"Stop causing so much trouble Red. No one wants to fight you we are all tired and irritable." Blue sighed twitching slightly from the effects of the blast I had propelled her way. I sent her an apologizing glance. She just nodded. Red grumbled before nodding to her and Blue let her go. I sighed and remembered back to when this began.

After I had awakened my elements I had found that I was unable to wake up. Journeying around I had found the girls I had saw last time. They told me that if I wanted to return I had to first be able to control my elements to a certain point. They all taught me the basics of their single element.

The rest I had to learn through the experience of battle. Which is what we have been working on. I had no idea how much time has passed since I had been in here I just hoped it hadn't been to long. I sighed out loud and the rest noticed. Green came up to me and patted my back.

"It won't be long now your progressing well, just keep training and improving yourself." I nodded to Green as she smiled and stood up. "Alright everyone lets rest now we can continue later." She said and waved her hand. A ripple spread through the air and the mindscape changed to rocky outcropping and caverns to a lush healthy forest with blue skies. The temperature was cool and a light breeze filled the area. Red groaned.

"Ugh if you'll excuse me I'm going to burn my own little place thank you very much." She said before separating and traveling away. Blue sighed and stood up.

"I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't do any lasting damage." Blue bowed her head and left following Red.

I shook my head and watched my elements as they interacted. Yes I did say my elements. You see it turns out that since I have the power to control all nine of the elements thus creating the power of storm, my elements in order to teach me gained their own personalities due to the traits of that element. I don't really know how it occurred. But each one of them is a part of myself. They all reflect who I am. And they're actually great to talk to.

They weren't just me though, sure they may look like me with some differences but they all have their own heart. There own beliefs. They are my consensuses. They help me believe in myself and are great teachers. They protect me. Each one of them is a conductor to each element so I don't die from the strain of using the elements.

I watched them for a short while noticing there different personalities in which Shadow had told me each element possessed. Green and Gold were conversing to the right of the clearing talking about how different yet similar there abilities were. They were both healers after all. Yellow, of course, couldn't keep still as she kept getting up from her seat and walking around the clearing. This annoyed Black of course since at the moment the element of moon was trying to meditate and her personality was mostly an observer and calm but the consistent fidgeting of Yellow distracted Black. This quickly led to a squabble between the two of them in which Black told Yellow to sit down which she did but soon got up again. White soon intervened to avoid any bloodshed. Brown shook her head from where she was and chuckled lightly used to the arguments between the two.

"S...shouldn't we stop them...?" The timid voice of Purple asked Brown and I. I shook my head as finally White's patients with the two other elements wore thin and sent them both flying back with a sudden gust of wind ending the argument.

"Nope seems White has it covered." Brown laughed loudly. At that White turned sharply and glared at the element of earth. Seeing that Brown quickly grew silent. While Whites attention was on Brown I snuck away to the forest as a way to avoid getting a lecture as to why I didn't help.

Farther I went continuing on my way through the woods finally coming to a little stream. Kneeling down I sat. Still and silent I meditated. Letting my mind become blank I sat in the peacefulness of it, the stream gurgling quietly in the background. Opening my eyes a few minutes later I stretched feeling quite refreshed. Popping my shoulders I focused my power between them. Seconds passed and my wings spread out. Towering over me in two streaks of black. I let out a sigh. Keeping them sheathed for too long made my backache. But when they were out and free I felt bigger than life. I jumped and in one mighty flap, I was flying into the sky. Letting out a yell of excitement I twirled and looped as if fighting an invisible enemy.

Soon I practiced with my elements attacking with a gust of wind and fire. Shielding myself with water or earth. Flashing light in front of me to blind my enemy's. Having shadows streak in the sky stabbing in multiple directions. Finally having lighting burst from my hands, cutting across the sky in a violent boom of power as it lit up the sky. Hours of practicing I began to tire my wings straining. Lowering myself back to the ground I sheathed my wings and laid on the ground letting the breeze rock me to sleep in nature's lullaby.


	28. Wounds heal... Yet the scars remain

Skyra

‘There is going to be a part of you that you don't like. You try to hide it but it's always there. Nagging at you. Fighting you. What happens when that part of you has enough? Do you continue to hide it or accept it and finally move on? What do you do? I don't know.’

~~~~~~~~

Time passed quickly and I began to get better. My control increased with each battle as I have beaten my elements. Though soon my training was coming to an end. I was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily. The rest of the nine surrounded me. Even Gold. She used flashes of light to blind me. Which got annoying after awhile. Controlling the elements they attacked. I couldn't move. Closer and closer they came. 'After all this your really going to give up here. Are you really that pathetic?' I growled lightly. I hadn't heard the voice recently but it was right. 'No I can't lose here I need to wake up. I must fight BACK!'

"RHAAAAAA!" I roared as a blast of power erupted from my body much like the time with Tear and the flame elements. My wings shot from my back adding to the effect. The nine flew back hitting the ground or trees that surrounded us. I panted again barley standing if they continued to fight I would be finished. As they got up I gathered the last of my strength and got into a weak-fighting stance. All of them stood looking at me. Then White came uplifting her hands in a sign of peace.

"You win Skyra. You have beaten us all. Good job." She said smiling. The rest of them nodded to me. I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on to the ground. As I saw the sky beginning to darken I noticed that I was waking up. White stood above me. "Use what you have learned here wisely. Good luck." I gazed at all of them as the ground beneath me shattered and I fell into an abyss once more.

My eyes shot open as I gasped for breath. Launching up I sat straight and looked around. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, I turned to see a scared girl who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Um... hi." I smiled and waved a little. She snapped out of her shock and raced out of the door yelling down the halls as she did so. Calling for Jake. But why would she call him? Did something happen while I was out? I waited a few moments before the door burst open in a loud bang. Snapping my head around I smiled when I saw Jake as he stood there.

"Hey good to see your awake sleeping beauty!" He said, as he came forward and stood beside me.

"Ha-ha yea. I'm awake." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Man I thought you were never going to wake up." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat. I looked at him. He looked different his hair was a little longer and he looked if only a little older. Like he had to step up to a responsibility that made him age. My eyes widened. His tattoo was gold. But then what happened to Shadow? Why? What happened?

"Jake, how long have I been asleep? What's happened since the initiation?" I asked. Jake winced slightly as he rubbed the back of his head looking down.

"Hah straight to the point I see. I was hoping to answer your questions tomorrow but I guess I got no choice." He said. I nodded firmly. He looked at me and took a deep breath. "While you were out Shadow had been assigned to a family unit as soon as he finished his training. He was sent away. But he delayed it as long as he could. He wanted to see you again but you never woke up. This was a month ago. Though you've been asleep for six." My eyes widened, six months. Shadow had waited for me for five months. I cast my eyes down to the floor. Jake gazed at me sadness filling his eyes. Before he could say anything I shot my head up and smiled at him.

"Well, I guess there's a lot I need to catch up on huh." I laughed. Jakes' eyes widened.

"Skyra you..." he trailed off. I shook my head and stood up. The nine told me that my progress in my mind would transfer to my body. So I didn't lose any muscle I gain it. So instead of being weak for not exercising my muscles, I was as strong as ever.

Looking at Jake I spoke. "Even though Shadow's not here doesn't mean that I'm just going to break down. Sure yea I cared for him hell I still do but I will see him again. And I know you'll make a great leader of the spirals. That's why Shadow chose you to be his second correct." Jake smiled and laughed at me.

"Your way to chill about this." He said I shrugged. Truthfully there was nothing I could do. What was the point about getting upset about something when it was already over and done with? True, not seeing Shadow again would hurt but as I said, I couldn't just rely on him. Not now. I had to get stronger but not just physically...

Jake then made his way to the door. "Well since your up we will show everyone that you have woken so not to cause trouble later then I'll get you your schedule." He said. I nodded and followed him down the hall. Nothing had changed. Even during my six-month sleep. There was nothing wrong. I saw some unfamiliar faces. They must've awakened from the chamber while I was asleep.

As soon as we entered the common room everyone fell silent. They stared at me. Jake shook his head.

"Alright, that's enough. Skyra has just woken up and doesn't need you guys staring at her." Jake commanded. One of the spirals stepped forward. It was a male about 15 years of age. He had blond hair with purple streaks. Tanned skin and blue eyes. He stood before both Jake and me. Looking at me he said.

"My Lord Jake I know that you knew Skyra before her initiation but how do we know that she is safe to be around. If at all, how can we sleep peacefully when the slightest emotion might set her off?" I bristled at the insult.

Th...this boy was accusing me of not being able to control myself. I was trapped inside my own mind being beaten twenty-four seven to be able to control my elements for six freaking months. I glared at him.

"Enough Tyler. Skyra will learn and I highly doubt she would try to hurt us. Shadow believed in her and plus you most of you heard what the voice said. Skyra is the element of storm. She can control all nine elements to her will. With training, she will improve and succeed. That's all I have to say." Jake finished grabbing my hand he pulled me out of the room and to the dorms.

"I'm sorry about that. The spirals have been on edge ever since your initiation. They believe that you are dangerous and the caretakers have only made it worst."

"Caretakers?" I asked. Jake looked at me slowing down as we walked the halls.

"Yeah, they are humans that are supposed to watch us and send our results to the main building. Called caretakers or overseers. Ever since you were found to have the ability to control all the elements a lot of the overseers don't like you since they know you'll be difficult to control if the need ever arises." He said and I nodded.

Once more I was feared for something I had no choice in. Was my fate to always be different? "Wait here," Jake said suddenly as we stopped near an unfamiliar door. Jake entered and closed it behind him. I stood in the silent hall. Some boredom later Jake finally entered from the room handing me a paper in the process. Looking over it my eyes widened at the information it held.

Name: Skyra

Classification: Spiral

Appearance: Black hair gold and white streaks with crimson tips. Blue eyes with flecks of light yellow, green, and purple swirls that circled around to her irises, and are slightly silted. Tanned skin 5'5 in height. Black wings on her back.

Weapons: Dual swords one black the other white, dagger, and a silver bow

Moniker: Elemental of Storm

Elements: Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Gravity, Shadow, Lighting, Light, and Plant

Age: Seventeen

State of Sleep: Average years 1-2 years

Time Slept: 5 Years

Level of Elements: (1 Minor) (2-4 Intermediate) (5-7 Advanced) (8-9 Master)

Element Level: Master Class

Class Schedule: Four main elements plus weapons, Monday, Wednesday, Friday

5 Sub Elements: Tuesday Thursday Saturday

Sunday: Free Practice

Schedule: Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Weapons training

Sub Element Schedule: Lighting, Plant, Gravity, Light, and Shadow

6:00 Wake up

7:30 First class- Water/Lighting

9:00 Second class- Wind/Plant

11:30 Third class- Fire/Gravity

1:00-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:00 Break

2:00 Fourth class- Earth/Light

4:00 Fifth class- Weapon/Shadow

6:00 Days end

10:00 Lights out

I couldn't believe all that I was seeing. 5 years I had slept. They knew how old I was. My name the elements I could control my appearance everything. I honestly couldn't believe it.

"I'm the only one who has this correct?" I asked. I mean this single piece of paper had all my information on it. It didn't have anything of my past but it told enough of my information to get nervous. Jake quickly nodded.

"Yes except for me. I needed a copy of it in case someone comes who needs you and doesn't know where you are." I nodded to him it made sense. Looking back at the paper I couldn't help but smirk a bit. These humans... these Caretakers knew way too much about me, about everyone. I wanted to yell like where the hell did they get this information from, but instead I just took a deep breath. After reigning in my anger I turned to Jake.

"Hey, Jake I'm going to turn in. I'm tired and the real training starts tomorrow." Truthfully I was just going to talk to my elements. Jake turned and nodded.

"Your bed is still yours Katelyn has kept it in good condition. Tomorrow is Wednesday so you'll be on the four base elements." I nodded to him and watched him turn and make his way down the hall. I sighed and made my way back to the dorm.

Entering I made my way to my bed. Neat and tidy like no has touched it. Wait no duh. Of course, people wouldn't touch it. Going into my dresser I grabbed some sweats and a tank top. Changing I laid down and closed my eyes. Feeling the pull I made my way to my mindscape. Reopening my eyes I was met with the forest clearing and my elements.

"Hey everyone." I said and waved. Almost as one, there heads snapped up. "Skyra!" They cried. Blue, Yellow, Gold, and Purple jumped up and hugged me.

I laughed and smiled as I nodded to the rest. They nodded as well. Soon we were all sitting around the clearing.

"So what brings you back so soon?" Red asked with a sarcastic smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"You know why Red. So stop asking stupid questions." I hissed. Even though Red was a part of me I just couldn't stand her. Red huffed before standing and walking away. I couldn't help the feeling of guilt that reflected through me. The result was making clouds gather a bit making the area darkened. Red noticed. She swung her head around and glared at me. I flinched.

"Don't feel guilty when you won't even accept me as a part of you." She spat before continuing on her way. My anger rose. I leaped up walking to Red I grabbed her shoulder only for her to turn around fist back nailing me in the face. I stumbled back clutching now bleeding nose.

"Oi! That hurt Red what the heck!" I roared. Sniffing I grimaced at the taste of copper.

The rest of the elements had seen what happened and were now standing at the edge of the clearing. From the corner of my eye, I could see Gold coming forward to break us up. Yellow and Blue stopped her shaking their heads.

Turning my attention back to Red we circled each other.

"You ask me what how dare you ask that!" She shouted at me as she began to glow, flames beginning to circle around her feet. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? You're the one who hit first." Red narrowed her eyes.

"And whose fault is THAT!" She thundered as she leaped forward. Fist flying, flames scorching the ground flying passed me as I dodged it. "You're the one who's rejecting me. I can see it! You hate me, don't you? Because I'm the flame element right! Because all I bring is destruction and death. Is that it!?" As she continued to attack I thought back to what she was talking about. Whenever we were training, in the beginning, she was kind. Always wanting my attention. How I ignored her. How eventually she began to get bitter. 'There are always two sides of everything. A light and a dark. The same is for fire. It could mean death and destruction but also light, warmth, and rebirth.' 

My eyes widened. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Red coming at me again. I watched it as if slow motion. 'If I return it, this battle between us will never end' I lowered my arms. Red came at me. She punched to the left cheek. I let it hit me as I flew back I felt Red's emotions. Hurt, Anger, Self Hatred, Betrayal. These feelings I had been ignoring for so long. And I realized that this is what I was also feeling. A part of me I kept hidden. My regret. The onslaught continued and I did nothing to stop it.

My body ached from the beating Red gave me. She was panting by now the flames had died out and now it was only her fists. I lay on the floor blood dripping from my nose and cuts on my face. Burns were scattered all over my body and clothes.

"Why? WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!" She yelled shaking her head at me. I looked at her from my position on the ground. I coughed up some blood. I definitely had about four broken ribs. Three fractured. I had a dislocated jaw that I had snapped back in to place mid-fight. A sprained wrist. Broken shoulder. Two broken fingers where Red had stepped on them. A concussion, and a swollen eye that I could hardly see out of. There was also three French hens, two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree, wait, no that was most likely the concussion. Hopefully... a less painful part of me wondered where that had come from.

I wasn't that worried though. Gold would be able to heal this eventually and she wouldn't feel the pain since she is me, and the fact that this isn't my physical body helps too. Though if I didn't get what I needed soon I would probably die. Which would also cause me to die in the real world. Well crap! I coughed some more trying to move. I winced when pain shot through me as I went limp back on the ground. Gold came forward to heal me only to have a wave of fire flare up in front of her, blocking her from reaching me. My eyes widened as I gazed back to Red. A small bloodied smile made its way to my lips.

"You still have that much power. Ha! You really are incredible." I rasped my throat hurt and my chest burned.

"Oh so now you praise me. Now when you're broken and beaten to the ground?" Red asked disbelievingly. I laughed again even as my chest scorched with pain as my eyes looked into the sky.

"Yeah it seems so doesn't it?" I scoffed self-loathing dripping from every word. Weakly I painfully turned my head back to Red's angry gaze. I smiled. My teeth stained with blood that filled my mouth. "I'm sorry Red. I never meant to hurt you. I guess it was just something that I never thought about. I... I am... sorry..." My voice trailed off as it became too painful to talk any longer. I could no longer see Red. But from next to me I could no longer feel the heat of flames. A hazy voice came in to focus, as did another and another. Then a cool feeling floated around my body. I smiled. Once more I was left to darkness.


	29. Old faces and a Vow Sealed

Skyra

‘Once more in a totally different world, I am once again put aside. The stares of fear, hesitation, caution. Once more I was cast out from the people I was supposed to protect. But I couldn't blame them. Even though they didn't know the hurt they cause me I couldn't help but love them. Because I knew that nothing was always the same. I knew things were bound to change. At least I hoped they would. ‘

~~~~~~~~

I had woken to the sound of an alarm going off. Opening my eyes a face stared down at me.

"Ah!" I shouted in surprise as I jumped back falling off the bed. Hitting the floor I moaned.

"Oh my elements that was hilarious!" The person who scared me shouted. As she laughed hysterically I sighed and moved my way in order to get up. Wincing as I rubbed my shoulder I looked at the girl who scared me. I flinched when I saw her. She had red hair with green eyes and pale skin. 'Red I'm sorry.' She wore a regular green shirt with jeans. The weapon she wore was a staff that was strapped to her back. Standing up I turned to my bed before quickly making it.

Going to my dresser a moment later I dress in my outfit. Grabbing my swords, dagger, and bow I passed the girl and everyone else. Making my way to the door I heard the girls talk from behind me. I stopped once I heard them.

"Heh seems that she's not so scary after all." One girl spoke.

"Yeah but Kay you heard the rumors." Said another. The other Kay scoffed.

"I have but there's no way someone like her could be so powerful I mean look at her-!" I felt anger at Kay's words but I could understand where she was coming from. I opened my mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"Shut up." A familiar voice spoke up from the middle of the room. Turning I saw who it was. It was Arin! The one who tried to kill me half a year ago? Strange to think that when I didn't feel like that much time had passed. Though I had been asleep so I guess that was true. Seeing her again I noticed that she had changed. Her hair was longer and she looked older but there was something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

Arin who was not even focusing on me looked at the two girls. She stalked over to them and slapped the leader Kay in the face. My eyes widened in slight shock. She didn't need to go that far.

Kay stumbled back and fell from the blow as she then glared up at Arin a red handprint already starting to form. Arin had her fists clenched beside her before speaking.

"Skyra is a hundred time more powerful than you and all of us. You shouldn't underestimate someone you know nothing about. Trust me. You'll live to regret it. She also is the bonded of Lord Shadow, a good friend to Lord Jake and Lady Katelyn so you would do better to know you place Kay." Arin spat. Kay looked at Arin and smirked.

"Ha! You would know, wouldn't you? I may not know all the details but didn't you do something to piss off Lord Shadow in some way and it had something to do with Skyra right. That's why you got demoted." Arin looked at Kay never flinching.

"Yes, you would be correct. I made a horrible mistake and if I had succeeded them Skyra wouldn't be alive. In truth I was jealous. Skyra had just arrived and had smitten Lord Shadow in the first hour. At first, I didn't understand why he didn't choose me. Yet as I thought back I would only ever be a sister in our Lord Shadows eyes. I let my anger control me and instead of congratulating him I tried to kill the person he had been bonded to which would have killed him as well. Shadow lost everything at a young age and I had the audacity to..." She trailed off as her eyes dimmed getting lost in her memories.

Everyone's eyes widened at her words except mine. I just gazed at Arin with sadness. I could see her trying to hold back her tears as she then turned to me and bowed.

"Skyra I am so sorry and I know that my words mean nothing but one day I promise I will make up for the mistake I have made. To both you and Lord Shadow." I nodded to her and I saw her face brighten if only for a moment.

"I'll keep you to that promise," I said as she straightened up. She nodded and smiled a little. Her eyes were not as heavy as before. I could tell that she meant every word. I was happy for her. Kay then stood and wiped off some invisible dirt before speaking up.

"Wow, Arin I knew you did something bad but I could have never imaged the 'princess' of the spirals doing something so cruel. Oh, wait I forgot you never were." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Get out of here Arin no one cares. Ha! The only reason you are still alive is that you were so close to our last three leaders Cloud, Shadow, and now Lord Jake. So go away Arin your useless and lower than dirt." Kay said as she inspected her nails. I clenched my teeth in anger and fury.

Yeah Arin made a mistake but that doesn't define her. Kay had no right to say that. Arin had frozen during those words. Head down she left not giving me a second glace as she hurried out the door, eyes glistening with gathering tears threating to spill over. I reached toward her

"Ar-..." I began getting cut off by someone grabbing my shoulder stopping me.

It was another girl who had overheard part of the conversation I had seen her enter the room moments before but I paid it no mind now I did. Facing her I noticed that I hadn't seen her before this. She had white hair gold streaks with red and black tips and bangs that brushed to the left side of her face. Her eyes were mismatched the left one was blue while the other green. She also had tanned skin. She wore a black tank top and baggy cargo pants. While on her side hung a pair of metal tonfas.

She stopped me from going to Arin. Shaking her head she let go of my shoulder. I did nothing as our attention went back to Kay.

"Both of you shut up." The girl next to me spoke. Kay glared at her.

"Back off Breeze you have no part in our conversation." The girl Breeze frowned.

"Oh yeah well don't say crap about people when Arin apologized which should be enough to stop antagonizing her." She yelled. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Shut the hell up your just a newbie what would you know."

"Why you..!" Breeze took a threating step forward. I stopped her before anything could happen by placing my arm in front of her path not taking my eyes off Kay while doing so.

Once Breeze stood down I walked over to Kay and stood directly in front of her and the other girl.

"I was once Arin's friend and I know she will redeem herself. I know it so shut up about her. You don't even know the whole story so don't assume you do." I raised my hand Kay flinched thinking I was going to hit her. I didn't instead I brought my hand up to her face. Lightly touching the bruise that was quickly swelling I channeled the light element into my fingertips. The bruise faded and a sting was felt from my own. Kay looked at me in shock. I just smiled lightly.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge so I forgive you." Turning I nodded to the white-haired girl and left the room leaving silence in my wake.

A few moments later I heard footsteps approaching me from behind me calling my name.

"Hey wait up." Turning my head I slowed down allowing her to catch up. It was the one who defended me.

"Hey." She said nodding to me.

"Good morning." I greeted. Wondering why she would choose to talk to me. She smiled.

"The name's Breeze."

"Skyra," I said. Breeze faltered for a moment before laughing.

"Well its nice to meet you Skyra."

"Same here. And is Breeze your real name? Not trying to be rude I was just curious." I said quickly shaking my hands in front of my face.

"Whoa, Skyra its all good and no it's not actually. That's the moniker I go by. My real name is Trace I also just turned fifteen, I haven't used it my real name since I got here, I've noticed not a lot of people use their real names."

"Why?"

"Because I guess its easier to forget the past that way." She said.

"Forget the past?"

"Yeah. Not a lot of people like their old homes so the facility comes up with names for us. Though not all of us go by that our last leader Shadow did but Jake doesn't nether does his girlfriend. I was the Spiraling Breeze but I just go by Breeze now. I'm able to control seven of the elements except gravity and lighting. What's your moniker if you don't mind me asking?"

So Shadow wasn't his real name. I wasn't surprised. Shadow was Shadow after all and I don't think I will never know everything about him. Though I was surprised that Breeze was so powerful.

Shaking my head I smiled at Breeze and shook her hand.

"Storm." I said "The Elemental of Storm. I'm able to control all the elements" Breeze smiled.

"Darn that an awesome name I must say. You're lucky. And all the elements that's amazing!" We both laughed. Then my face turned solemn as I gazed at her.

"Breeze thank you for defending me back there. No one has ever done that for me before." She looked at me as if surprised.

"Really why." I shrugged. It was because I was different. Everywhere I went there was something that someone didn't like about me. "People just didn't like me. You see even before this I had... abilities for lack of a better word. I could sense surges before they came and thus I wasn't liked, yet I was respected. Most families hated me because I always came back when their son or daughter didn't. That the curse of being in charge I guess." Breeze looked at me and stopped.

"That's not possible. Unless you were out of the communities..." Then her eyes got wide. Grabbing my wrist she turned my hand around so the palm was up. My eyes got wider. No I didn't want her to see it. She gasped. I winced, to late. "There's nothing but how? The way you described it I was sure you were a mailer."

"What!" I asked as I looked at my hand she was right. There wasn't anything there. My scars were gone.

Seeing a mirror on the wall I raced toward it. Taking off my coat I looked at my arms and lifted my shirt slightly. There was nothing. Not anything at all, no scars. Just tanned sleek skin. Looking at my face I did notice the one scar that remains. The knife wound I had received when my mother was killed. I wince remembering that horrible time.

Shaking my head I crumpled to the floor. I couldn't believe it. The scars of my past were gone except one but I didn't care that one was a reminder. The only one I wanted to keep. All the other marks that littered my body were gone. Along with the horrifying stories, that went with them. The transformation healed me. I was truly a different person now. I smiled. Breeze came up to me.

"Hey you alright?" She asked. I nodded. She then looked at me again.

"So by your reaction you were a gofer weren't you?" She said as she helped me up. I stepped away from her. Memories of my bloodstained passed filled me.

"My brother had that same look on his face when he came home from his deliveries." She said suddenly.

"Your brother was a Gofer?" I asked hesitantly I didn't want to offend her. She shook her head as we stood in the hall.

"Nope, he was a runner. My mother and I would always worry but when our brother got back he always bragged about what a great commander he had. How his commander was willing to sacrifice her own life to save him so that he could come home. But he also told me about how determined she was. How when he and the others were going out some town's people would throw stones at her. The worst thing was that she just took them. Once my brother tried to defend her but she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He admired her for that. She had become the commander at the age of nine when she saved another troop the gofers from destruction."

"She?" I had a guess to who it was after all the runners only came into existence because of me.

"Yes the person who saved my brother was you Skyra." My eyes widened. Breeze smiled, before turning to me fully.

"I promised myself that one day I would meet you and thank you for saving my brother. If it wasn't for you, he would most likely be dead or still in the runners today. It's because of you that he retired and continues to live today. What you said to him that one day. How we needed him. That he shouldn't become like you." I thought back to that day.

I had saved a boy a few years older than me. A surge had hit and I began giving orders to get everyone out. He had been injured and I dragged him away. He told me to leave him there and to take care of his mother and little sister for him. I refused. When the surge had ended I called out role. We had only lost two runners and everyone wasn't in any life-threating situation.

We returned to the town where I had some other gofers go drop him off at the nearest doctor. A few days later we were about to head out when he appeared in front of me. Packed and ready to go. That's when I told him to live and not throw his life away like this. When he refused I ordered it. I ordered him not to become like myself. It was the last time I saw him. Turning my attention back to Breeze I saw her smiling softly at me. Then she kneeled.

"I thank you Skyra Elemental of Storm. Know that if you need anything I will be there. Your will is my command. This I vow as a spiral, on my name and my life." She spoke in a strong voice. Then she gently grabbed my hand and kissed it. I stood there in shock. "Skyra from this day forward I will be your friend, your warrior, your protector. I will always be there for you and I will never betray you." Breeze stared right into my eyes and I saw the confidence in her gaze. Like a hidden storm brewing deep within her self just waiting to be released. She was serious about this. I knew that every word she had spoken was ones that she would keep pass death.

As if by instinct or as if someone or... Something had reached through me and took possession of my body, I placed my free hand on top of her head. With a voice that echoed power and authority, I spoke.

"I accept your loyalty. I am your master. You will stay be me. Hear me, obey and never betray me. Your soul is now marked with my own. Your destiny intertwined with mine. Let it be known." With those words Breeze's eyes suddenly widened as my power pulsed into her body. She glowed slightly before it died. A mark appeared under her right eye as her eyes shown with power. Moments later her eyes roll back into her head and she collapsed. 

Catching her I took her back to the woman's dormitory. By now all females had left to go to there scheduled classes. Placing her in her bunk I made sure she was comfortable before I to left the room to continue on my way to my first class. What had just occurred shook me lightly. I had no idea what had just happened or what those words had come from. 

The one thing i was certain of was that I had someone I could trust. I felt a connection not unlike what I had felt with Shadow. Breeze was mine. Her loyalty marked upon her skin. Her soul bound with my own. I was happy in a way yet hesitant. What did I just do? How much power did I have or... Was it something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >-> something else... Hmmm I don't know what it could be 
> 
> *cough* *cough* 
> 
> Ugh sorry my own bullshit came back to bite me. Anyway onward!! Story isn't over yet!! Mwahahaha! Remember to comment!!! Would love to hear what y'all think!!!


	30. Hero?

Skyra

‘You never know what you had until its gone. Now I'm here and I realize how true those words are. My heart hurts and I worry. Outside this place is a world that is unfamiliar. A world that would want to see my kind dead and gone, left to burn. To fade into the darkness in which they were born. I wouldn't allow it. I swore to protect them to save them but first, there were things I need to do. Things I need to learn. I had to make friends and keep the peace. I have to change everything. It will be hard but then again what kind of savior would I be if I just gave up without even trying.’

~~~~~~~

Looking at my schedule I saw that my first class was the water element. I sighed as I made my way over to the common room. It was only 6:30 so not a lot of people were up and about yet. Walking quickly I enter the room and got some fruit. Sitting at a table in the back I watched the rest of the elements enter and exit. Around seven is when I saw Jake and Katelyn appear. Waving to them they walked over.

"Hey guys good morning," I said. They nodded

"Yeah morning," Jake said with a yawn. Katelyn rolled her eyes at Jake.

"Sorry about him he stayed up late last night trying out a new move. We had an assignment to design our own move with our elements in a certain situation so he was brainstorming all night." She said rolling her eyes at Jake. While he just shrugged not bothered at all.

"Ok then well, I had a question could you if possible lead me to where the water training room is cause I had no idea." Jake nodded.

"Sure of course. I'm headed over there as well." He said. I nodded in thanks. As we waited I felt a little nervous. Should I show my abilities or hide them. I didn't know. Soon it was time to go. Jake and I waved to Katelyn as we left the spiral area. Walking the halls I noticed the building began to change. The white plain walls began to spread out. Large windows appeared showing the outside world. As we continued the halls took a bluish tint. The sound of water echoed into my ears.

Following the group, we made our way to the center of the building. I couldn't help but gap at the beauty before me. Grass spread out in all direction. A dome that was the roof showed blue skies I saw that it was glass, showing what was outside. Trees spotted the grounds and a small creak ran through the huge room before disappearing into a wall on the father side. Nine different building surrounded the park. Huge and white they held the different symbols of there elements. The 7:30 bell rang and the doors to the buildings opened. Jake waved to me as he made his way to the plant building.

I then cast my gaze and looked for water. A group of students dressed in different shades of blue caught my vision as I went over to them. Noticing me they waved. I nodded to them. Then one, in particular, caught my attention. Looking around 16 and standing about 5'11, he had short dark blue hair and piercing sky blue eyes, pale skin and sharp features. He wore a white shirt and bluish black pants. On the nape of his neck, he held the symbol of the water element that showed in sliver. He was the lieutenant of the water elements fraction. He looked my way but was distracted by his name being called by one of his fellow group members.

Soon the teacher of the building came out. She was about thirty-five years of age. Long oceanic blue hair that travels down her back and navy blue eyes. She called us over and we entered the building. Inside was unlike anything I had ever seen. Water was everywhere. I saw that near us was shallow while it quickly dropped into a much deeper end. Where we were standing was the only high place that didn't touch the water.

Our teacher's name was Leia. She had gone here when she had awoken years ago. And now was teaching us. The family she had been assigned to was unfortunately slaughtered by a powerful surge. She was the only one to make it out. She had lifted her shirt showing us the old wounds that covered her proof that what she claimed was true. When she showed off her scars with no hesitation, a wave of respect filled me for her.

She paired us into group's newbies and seniors. Leaving the seniors to themselves she came over to us and taught the basics. Watching her I instantly knew what to do. The training within my inner elements gave me quite the advantage. Stepping away from the group, I began to practice on my own. Stepping into the water I felt it flow around me. There were different devices in the water that allowed it to flow so it wasn't still. Following the current, I began the sequence. My body and arms flowing like the water. Bending, and sliding, moving, never stopping. While I wasn't controlling the water around me these moves would help me in having better control over the element. To have good control was to understand how the element was. After a while, I stopped taking a breath. Leia came up to me having been observing me after I had stepped away. 

"That was very good. Usually, I wouldn't let newer students step away but seeing your skill I understand why you did. You have a great understanding of what the element of water is." She praised. I thanked her as she went back to the kids that were having trouble. I went through the motions and then began to practice controlling my element. Moving once more the water followed me. Then I felt an upwelling of power. Looking over I saw that one of the kids was having trouble. Leia had yet to notice or didn't sense the kid loosing control. 

He was someone from my fraction a spiral. Young about 14 with light red hair with white tips and blue eyes. It made sense on why he would have problems with the element of water. It wasn't exactly proven but the more color you show in one element it is said that element would be the main, the strongest one in your arsenal. This was only for the spirals though. Seeing as his hair was red it wouldn't be wrong to conclude that his main element was fire. His blue eyes proved that he had an affinity to water but much less than his affinity for fire.

As I was thinking all of this the kid was getting more and more frustrated. Just like with the fire elements and their short temper. Letting out a rage-induced yell, he sliced the air with his hand. The water responded. A large wave coming in the direction of newer students that we're practicing. 

"Move!" A male voice shouted out as a blue blur passed me. Looking I saw that it was the lieutenant of water. With his experience is propelled himself across the water. Using his speed he controlled the water to push the group to the higher ground while he was swallowed by the wave dragging him into the deeper end. Now while we are able to control elements with the amount of power within that wave there was no way to cancel it out in time. Even for one with experience. 

"Assan!!" Some of the elements cried. 'So that's his name.' I thought as I was helped up having been pushed away when Assan had passed me. 

Many watched helplessly as Assan didn't come back up. Leia went to the spiral to lecture him. Finally, I had enough. Not caring I leaped in the water. It was cold. I almost gasped in surprised which wouldn't have been the best idea. I shook my head and opened my eyes. It was dark so I gathered the light element into my hands illuminating the area around me. Then I saw him. Floating there. The impact of the wave must've knocked him into unconsciousness.

Controlling the water around me I shot forward. Gripping his wrist I felt for a plus. It was weak. Apparently, even though he could control water he couldn't breathe in it. Good to know. I swam up. I was afraid of control the element around me for fear that I could hurt him. His pulse was getting weaker. He needed air. I swam faster. Hurry!

With one final push, I shot out of the water. I used too much force, which made us fly into the air. In an instant, I spread my wings to catch us. I could hear the gasps from the others in the room. So they hadn't heard...strange. I thought by now people would have known about me. Guess the spirals are more loyal then I gave them credit for.

I flew over to them. They backed up as not to get hit with my massive wings. My eyes met theirs. Some held slight fear while others were in awe and others suspicious. Carefully I laid Assan down on the ground. Noticing he wasn't moving I placed my ear to his chest. His breaths were shallow and his heart beat was fading.

'Please let this work.' I prayed silently. Sitting up I placed my hands on his chest. Damn, he inhaled the water... 'Must have inhaled some when he got thrown inward.' I mused. Taking a deep calming breath I began to control the water up from his lungs and out his mouth. Then we waited in stressful silence. Did I make it in time?

Moments later he coughed and shot up from his position on the ground. I sighed in relief as I sheathed my wings and back up as his fellow elements rushed at him. I watched with slight happiness that I was able to save him. Leia came over to me moments later and patted my shoulder.

"Alright everyone I do believe that Assan will be okay. But I need someone to take him to the sun elements just to be sure." I volunteered to do so and she accepted. So I help Assan to his feet and we made our way out the door and toward the light elements. As we left I could hear the whispers from the other teens. A shiver ran down my spine. Shaking it off I help Assan as we made our way out of the water training room and looked around for the symbol for the light fraction. After a couple of moments, I saw the symbol and hurried my pace to get him over there.

Opening the door we walked in. Once inside a guy with short sun-kissed golden hair and deep gold eyes came forward. He was about sixteen and stood around 5'2. Quickly assessing the situation he motioned me to come with him. Following we made our way deeper into the large area. The building itself was very bright and was set up as a healing ward. Curtains separated different sections of the building and each section was dependent on how severely someone was hurt or what sickness they had. The elements of the sun were rushing around healing injuries. Soon the boy stopped and I sat Assan down allowing the healers to examine him.

Knowing he was in good hands I walked back to the entrance of the building to get back to class.

"Hey wait." A voice called. I turned to see Assan looking at me. "Thank you for saving me." I smiled a little.

"No need to thank me for its what anyone else would've done. Besides you saved more lives then me or at least kept them from being injured." Assan nodded and hissed when one of the light elements gave a hard poke to his ribs.

"Hey watch it!" He yelped. The sun elements just rolled his eyes and continued. I laughed a bit and left. Things were getting interesting that was for sure.


	31. We are.... Elementals!

Skyra

‘This world is cruel. Everywhere there will be pain and heartache. But then you have others with you, to stand beside you. That is the most wonderful feeling of all. The feeling of being wanted, of not being alone. Now I may have lost a lot but I have found something new to protect and this time I won't fail for they are my kin. They are my family. They are my hope...’

~~~~~~~~~ 

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. My training continued. The instructors were amazed at how easily I could control the elements. This made things harder for me. Usually, Spiral's had trouble in at least one element but I had no trouble at all. They came naturally from me as if they were a part if me. If only they knew how true that was. Since I had such an easy time the caretakers had ordered my instructors to make things harder for me. Something I didn't need. Pretty sure they feared me which was kinda stupid. I just wanted to get my training done and get the elements out of here. 

It was a Monday afternoon, lunch break. Coming out from my fire class I made my way to the mess hall. Walking down the familiar halls I joined up with some fellow elements.

"Hey, Skyra! Did Mr. Lea give you the homework assignment?" A plant element called to me. His name was Near, he had been here for the last few months and I had been one of his first friends from outside of his own group. He had light green hair that contrasted with his dark forest green eyes. On the tips of his hair was a darker shade of green and he had lightly tanned skin. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Yea Mr. Lea said we had to control a type of plant whether it's poisonous or healing and combine it to another to make it more potent." Near groaned.

"Ugh, that's going to suck!" He cried. I let out a small smile.

"Near don't worry you don't have to do it. That an assignment for me, not you besides you know the teachers make harder assignments for me." Near winced a bit. I just shook my head. Finally, we made it to the mess hall. Tons of controllers were already there. 

Some were in the lunch lines, others sitting down with fellow members of their group. I couldn't help but sigh. It was sad how separated all the groups were. We all were...wait what exactly were we. The caretakers call us freaks or monsters while the scientist thinks of us test subjects or animals. Did we have a classification? Did we have a name?

"Sky...Skyra? Oi Skyra wakey wakey."

"Huh wha..?" I shook my head again snapping out of my daze. Breeze stood in front of me. Waving her hand in front of my face. Near had already gone and joined his fellow plant controllers at there table. Blinking a few times I turned my attention to Breeze.

"Welcome back. Where did you go just now?" She chuckled. I laughed a little sheepish.

"Just thinking." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea well you keep thinking there won't be any food left now come on." She said dragging me away. I barely paid attention. My mind was troubled. After almost a year of being here, there really was no title for us. It was obvious that regular humans did not consider us one of them. So what exactly were we? Finally, Breeze and I got our food and made our way to the spirals table and sat down.

Thinking more on the subject my train of thought was quickly broken when a cry and a clatter of a tray that broke through the muttering of the mess hall. Instantly there was silence. My head snapped to the source of the yelp. There in the middle of the tables was a young girl. About thirteen, fourteen years of age, I remembered her.

She had awakened only a week before, chosen as an element of light. Standing before her was a caretaker. This wasn't going to end well. He sneered down at her as she tried to get up. His uniform was a dull grey with golden trimming. He was a lead caretaker. Which also meant he was one of the cruelest around. On the nameplate it said, Elliott.

Assessing the situation I saw that in her haste to get back to her table she must have bumped into the caretaker. I watched as she scrambled to pick up the food that she had dropped. She was scared and shaking. She was too young; waking up in this new place must be hard for her. I felt a stab of pity...I was about to get up and help her when sudden movements from Elliot, made me freeze in place. Along with the fact that breeze had grabbed my wrist forcing me to stay seated. I shot her a question place to which she shook her head as we both turned out attention back to the girl and caretaker.

The caretaker who had been standing there looking at her suddenly lifted his foot. Without warning or hesitation, he viscously brought it back down stomping on one of her small hands that was reaching for an apple just inches away.

She screamed as a resounding snaps echoed through the now quite mess hall. The sun elements surged to there feet as did some moon. From my position, I saw the tears fall from the child's eyes her face contorted with pain as she withered in agony. I saw her fellow group come to help only for more overseers as well as caretakers to filter in blocking their way. My eyes narrowed noticing. 'That's not normal... unless...!' I hissed under my breath. 'This was planned...'

The lead caretaker sneered applying more pressure to the girl's hand. She cried out again slumping to the ground in pain trying to push him off.

"Now I want you to apologize of bumping into me." He snarled at her. She shook in fear and pain, her young timid voice whispering an apology. His face fell. Then he moved his foot only to spin and kick her across the floor. She cried out again sliding to a few feet away from me. By this time most elements in the mess hall had stood. Whether it be from the light fraction to the earth. They all stood. Except me... Breeze by now had let go of my wrist and was glaring with rage in her eyes. I sat there staring at the young girl. More caretakers had entered and forced everyone back.

The man no the monster came at the girl again. He footsteps the only thing making any noise as he approached.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have bad hearing you will have to speak up." He said smiling slightly coming closer.

"Stop please she didn't do anything wrong!" A male from the light fraction cried out. Elliot stopped for a moment before turning his head slowly to gaze at the light element who dare to speak up. Then waved his hand. A signal to a different caretaker who slammed his fist into the light elements face, sending him to the floor. 

Everyone froze. Each of them with echos of fear. They had forgotten. We had no right to defend ourselves. No right to speak up. We had no freedom. 

Now to afraid to speak out fearing punishment... though I didn't blame them. We all had been warned what power the caretakers held over us. We had all been witnesses one way or another of what the caretakers could do. Hearing the horror stories of members of each fraction being taken away and never heard or seen again.

The girl looked up and around desperately asking for help in her wide innocent hurt golden eyes. Every eye she met with looked away from her and shifted back even those of her own fraction. Their eyes showed their desperation and their rage yet they did nothing. 

The male who had been hit to the ground, eyes showed such heartbreak as he avoided the child of his own fractions gaze. They could do nothing. Realizing no one, not even her own fraction would help her she turned her head back down to the floor resigning to her fate.

I began to shake. That face did not belong to a child. The face of accepting this... punishment this cruelty...it was too painful. The man laughed as the girl's whimpers became louder as he drew nearer. She tried to scramble away from him but failed, as the pain was too much for her to bear. Now there was only silence except for the sniffles of the young girl and Elliots cruel laughter. 

"...Stop..." A voice said it took me a few moments to realize that it was my own. I could no longer stay silent. The room seemed dead now not one person dared to breathe. I could feel my fellow fractions eyes on me but I didn't care. I could sense Breeze desperate gaze on my back. This man had gone too far now to be forgiven. I would show him my power. He wouldn't get away with his not as I drew breath. The man walked over to me.

"Excuse me." My gaze that had been trained on the young girl now met the man's eyes as I strongly stood up no extra movement needed.

"I said stop. I will stand for this no longer." The man's face lit with scarred amusement.

"Oh, you won't stand for it huh." Once more he signaled to more caretakers. Two of them grabbed my arms suddenly and knocked me to the floor so I was kneeling. 

"Skyra!" Breeze said making a move to step forward before she was grabbed by other spirals who stopped her from coming to my aid. Looking at her I gave her the silent message to stand down. I would handle this. Shifting my gaze I glared up at Elliots towering figure. He smiled again.

"I know your type and I also know just the right way to break you. You think you have the right to talk to me that way. You think you have the power to stop me! Look around you! No one will fight back. Let me show you what happens to those who think that have a chance." He sneered and laughed. His laughter sent chills down my spine as it did the others.

He turned back to the young girl who was cradling her injured hand eyes lighting with even more fear then I thought possible. I felt my own eyes widened and I struggled against the iron hands that held me back.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" I snarled baring my teeth, my eyes glowing with barely held rage. Elliot just turned his head a smiled at me. I watched unmoving as he gripped her golden hair in his fist lifting her up and punching her in the stomach with his other free hand. She coughed and cried out in pain. Her young voice echoed through the mess hall.

"Stop!" I roared struggling more. He didn't listen. He only continued his onslaught onto the young child.

At that moment I had a flashback. Instead of the girl, it was my mother. I shook more my gaze down at the floor once again. It felt as if something was blocking my ears from hearing. The cries of the elements were far away the only thing I heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The cries of pain the tears that fell that fateful night. The nightmare I had created oh so long ago. My blood stained past came back to me all at once. The power the rage was building... I couldn't hold back anymore...I lost it.

"ENOUGH!!!!" I roared as my wings snapped out from my back sending the caretakers away from me. With a sharp cry, they skidded across the ground and crashed into the surrounding tables and walls dazed but alive. A bright flash and nine orbs circled around me. My blue eyes held rage. The elements crackled around me and pulsed throughout the room. The orbs flew faster as my rage only increased as I saw the damage the girl had been given. I stepped toward Elliot.

"Let her go," I spoke clearly. My voice powerful that demanded respect, ordering obedience, he would not disobey me. He stood there his mouth agape with surprise and eyes alight with slight fear. Carefully I reached my hand toward him. "Let her go," I repeated. Slowly he loosened his fingers around her hair. The girl fell cradling her injured hand, which had swollen twice its size and was turning black and blue. Broken. I felt my anger reach a new high.

The girl froze if only for a second then slowly backed away from the one who had hurt her. Realizing he wasn't coming after her again she ran and hid behind me. I could see as she came nearer the pain those punches had inflicted. Turning to her I held her injured hand gently within my own larger one. She looked up at me with frightened hurt eyes. I smiled tenderly as the rage disappeared from me when I looked into her eyes.

"Peace little one. You can trust me. You will not be harmed any longer." I said tenderly and a calm golden glow showed from my hand to hers which then spread to the rest of her body. Soon the child's hand was healed and the bruises faded. She smiled at me and nodded gratefully. I patted her head and turned my attention back to the caretakers.

I straightened my back and spoke. "Listen, all of you. I am Skyra the one who controls all nine elements. I have been here almost an entire year now and I've seen the thing you do and frankly, I've had enough!" I snarled. As I was speaking the other elements in the room move to stand beside me. "You hurt us. Abuse us. Call us monsters and freaks but we aren't those things. If we were born to a different fate without these abilities we would be just like you...but we aren't. We aren't like you...were better. We are the ones who control the elements to protect your useless hides. We are the Elementals for we are the masters of the elements!!" I called again my black wings extending adding to the effect of our power. My kin roared with me throwing their fists in the air. I smiled looking at them all. They smiled back.

"No!" Elliot snarled in anger. "We control you. We are your masters!! You will obey us." He then grabbed a weapon from one of the caretakers next to him. With rage in his eyes, he charged at one of the elementals near me. My eyes narrowed before I lifted my hands. Roots shot from the walls and flickers of shadows shot from underneath me. There target Elliot. The roots wrapped around him while the shadows solidified growing into jagged spears that pointed centimeters from his neck.

Growing in concentration I had flames wrap in a circle blocking off the caretakers that were coming to protect him. I stepped forward into the fire the flames licked at me but I was left unharmed. I continued slowly not stopping till I was right in front of Elliot's strung up form. In an instant, I was encased in lightning that glowed a bluish yellow. Motioning one of my hands I had the plants draw him closer to me. The shadows were now pressing against his throat just enough to prick his skin and draw blood.

"This is your only warning. Do not touch my kin!" I hissed with venom as gravity increased around him with each word I spoke. He nodded quickly well as much as he could without stabbing himself, his dark eyes were a flamed with his terror. It poured off him in waves that I had to draw back a bit. An unsettling feeling crept into the pit of my stomach when I realized that I was enjoying this, the look of fear on his face, how he shook. It...excited me. Made my blood boil, craving more. I wanted to make him suffer. 

Controlling the elements I set him down, drawing back the shadows and flames until they were nonexistent. Finally, the lighting faded as well and all was normal. The power faded waiting to be called on once more. I breathed deeply. Not showing my exhaustion or my distress of what I had done, what I wanted to do. So instead I turned and walked away. Out of the mess hall and back to my dorm. The newly named Elementals quickly followed me leaving the caretakers behind. I could feel the look of contempt that Elliot gave me as I walked away. This wasn't over not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Now it begins!


End file.
